Retellings of War
by whoopism15
Summary: Sakura Haruno now 76 yrs old retells the events of The Fourth Great Ninja War. The heroes and villains all clash in a battle that changes fate forever. First Naruto fanfic. Not great at summaries but please read and review! T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 A Story Begins

**Hello, this is my first Naruto fanfic **

**so I hope I do well. This chapter **

**takes place 60 years into the future **

**and will go back to present in later **

**chapters. Reviews are always **

**appreciated. Thanks! **

_**Italics- Thought**_

**Bold- Kyubi talking**

**______________- Meanwhile **

**----------------------= Past present switch **__

**Chapter One: A Story Begins **

Rain patters on the roof of many houses in Konoha. It was just another typical day in Konoha actually. The sun hadn't come up in a long time and the entire village was thrown into what seemed like eternal darkness. The only thing that provided some light was the lights inside houses and buildings. People were gathering food at the downtown market. The streets were very busy at this hour. Children were just leaving the academy for a long weekend. In one classroom though, nobody had left. They were waiting for their assignment.

"Class your assignment is to look into the history and battle tactics of the Fourth Great Ninja war", the instructor said

The class nodded unhappily especially one girl. She always hated hearing about war, this one in particular. The girl's name is Yuuka. She is tall for her age brown hair and deep brown eyes. She put her coat on getting ready to leave.

"You are all dismissed", the instructor said suddenly

Everybody got up and began walking toward the door. They rest put there coats on and began walking. Yuuka was almost the first one out and quickly tried getting out of the Academy. She had to try and pick up some groceries from the market.

"Yuuka! Yuuka!"

She turned around to see one of her friends come running towards her. Her name is Ami and she is a very loud and confident girl. Ami has black hair, eyes that seemed wanting and a very confident posture. She was almost completely different from Yuuka mentally but they had become great friends.

"Can you believe we have to write some report on some war", she said putting her hood on.

"I don't care, its just that I hate having to write something that had effected us so greatly", Yuuka said silently

"I know my mother said it's the reason we get no sunlight anymore"

"I guess. By the way, where are we going to get this info for the project?" Yuuka said

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to the Konoha archives", Ami said, "See ya!"

Ami went running down the road towards a large building. _Maybe I should go there too, _Yuuka thought. She decided against it and began to walk towards the market for the food she needed for her mother. She turned the corner and walked down the busy street. The rain was coming down harder now than before so she decided to quickly get the stuff and leave. Then she would go to the Archives tomorrow. She pulled out the large amount of money she had and the list. First she would get some meat for dinner tonight.

"Kid!" said a shop owned obviously seeing the money, "We have great deals on bread and other grains!"

"Umm no thank you sir", she said walking faster.

She always hated this side of town because of the smell, the stuff on the ground and just the sadness that lingered. She was told to be careful here. She was also told the place used to be very nice before the war she was now studying.

"Hey watch where you're going!" a man said

"Oh sorry sir", she said quickly walking.

_Crud I shouldn't get distracted, always stay sharp! _She began to pick up the pace to get to the meat store her mother said was the best.

"Hey girl what're you doing in a place like this", a man said

She turned to see three men standing there looking at her. The one who had just talked to her stood in the middle. He was dirty, greedy eyes and a sickly smile. The two next to him were pretty much identical.

"Nothing it's none of your business", she said

"And look at all that money", another one said

_Crud I shouldn't have kept the cash out, _she thought. She turned and began walking hoping they would leave her alone. Maybe she could get lost in the crowd of people all around her. She knew that if someone did try stealing from her nobody would help. Nobody helped anymore; everybody was oblivious to the world around them. She turned a corner to the other street and saw the meat place almost right in front of her. She began walking when she felt something in her pocket. She turned to see one of the three men before reaching in for the money. Instantly upon instinct she pulled out a kunai and slashed the man's arm. He immediately took his hand away.

"You stupid little brat!" he said violently

She held the kunai in defense getting ready for him to strike. Instead she felt herself getting pulled into an ally way. She looked to see another one of them. He took her and threw her into a garbage can. The other man with his arm bleeding joined them.

"Ok kid we'll let you out if you hand over the money got it!" one of them said

She got up and began to step back away from them.

"Don't try anything kid it's a dead end"

"Damn it", she muttered under her breath. She wasn't going to give scum like this money. She took out another kunai with markings on it. She threw it in the air quickly and formed a quick hand sign. Her mother had taught her to do this to create a bright flash that will blind the enemy or at least signal others.

"Kid what the hell are you doing?"

The kunai began to shine very brightly in the sky. She hoped somebody would see and help her out. The men sat there seeming to wait for something. The kunai fell to the ground. Nobody was coming it seemed.

"Is that all kid? Can we get back to the money part?"

"I can't believe it", Yuuka said silently

One of the men began to advance toward her. She closed her eyes and threw the money to the ground. She hoped she wasn't going to get hurt. _What would mother say once I told her I was without money or food? _

"Is that anyway for a ninja to act in the face of danger?" a female voice said

She looked up to see a cloaked figure standing in front of her. The three men stood there looking at the figure. One second she wasn't there and now she was.

"Come on boys this old hag is nothing more…" his voice was caught off as he went flying with a bloody nose outside of the ally.

"Old hag?" the female said angrily, "I may be old but nobody is going to call me a hag!"

The two other men stood there looking back at there comrade who was now unconscious on the ground in the center of the busy street. People were surrounding him looking at how badly he looked. The other men currently stood looking at the cloaked figure.

"Whatever we can take her", one said charging forward with a kunai of his own

He went to stab her, but she just dodged and punched him in the back into the wall behind Yuuka, who watched bewildered. The other stood mouth open shocked.

"Who are you?" he asked

The woman just took off the hood of her cloak revealing her pink hair which had lightened over the past sixty years.

"My name is Sakura Haruno", Sakura said looking very angry

"Sakura-sama ", the man said gulping, "You are Sakura? The one who was taught under the wing of the fifth! I beg you to show mercy to a poor soul like me"

"Get out of here now!" she demanded, "And if I see you trying anything trust me you won't like what will happen"

"Yes my lady", he said frightened. He turned and ran as fast as he could into the crowd of people.

The pink haired woman stood there calmly for a few seconds before she turned and faced the young girl who stood there. Sakura quickly pointed towards the money to the ground and Yuuka grabbed it quickly and looked back up.

"Thank you my lady", Yuuka said, "But who exactly are you?"

"My name is Sakura Haruno and I am head of the hospital and I train medical ninjutsu to all who wish to learn it"

"Wait I've seen you before at the hospital when I broke my arm three years ago", Yuuka said, "You were treating someone who was in pretty bad condition"

"By the way what is your name", Sakura asked

"Umm Yuuka Tanaka of the Tanaka clan that started thirty years ago", Yuuka said

"I remember when the clan was formed", Sakura said deep in thought.

"Wait so you must be very old", Yuuka said happily

"What! I'm not that old", Sakura said lying to herself

"No I'm sorry it's just that well, I'm doing a report on the Forth Great Ninja war and do you know anything about it?"

Sakura became very quiet and sad. She looked up toward the sky and then back down at the girl. Yuuka could tell she was about to cry.

"Yes I do know about it. I lived and fought in it", Sakura said, "But I don't want to talk about it"

"Please Sakura-sama I would appreciate it so much", Yuuka said

"Fine kid, everybody is saying I should talk about it. I guess that educating the youth now will keep this from happening again", Sakura said

"Thank you so much!" Yuuka said, "But can I just grab some food and drop it off at home first"

"Fine I'll come with you for more protection, just in case", Sakura said

The two walked out of the ally into the busy street. The man who had been punched was gone along with his partner. The one still in the ally was still unconscious.

"So how did you find me?" Yuuka asked picking out vegetables out

"I saw the kunai", Sakura said

"Thank god for that", Yuuka said, "But why were you here? You are to important to be in a bad area like this"

"I was going for some ramen at Ichiraku Ramen", Sakura said, "It was always his favorite place"

Yuuka just looked at how sad she looked when she said his. There was something wrong and she could tell.

"It was rebuilt soon after an Akatsuki invasion", Sakura continued

"We studied that! It took many months to rebuild Konoha, but thanks to a man named Yamato it was rebuilt very fast", Yuuka said

"I'm surprised they'd teach you something like that", Sakura said, "It was actually about six months for them to rebuild. Everybody participated, even the children"

"Well they feel we should learn about stuff like that for battle strategy", Yuuka said

After awhile of shopping and a quick drop off at Yuuka's house the two made their way toward the hospital and Sakura's office in the east wing. Sakura took a seat on her chair and faced Yuuka who sat on a chair across from her. They were separated by a large desk. The room was mostly white with many pictures. Medical supply littered the shelves. On another shelf there was a picture with three people standing together one eying the other with blond hair, one in the middle smiling obviously happy, and the other with a cold look on his face. A man with grey hair and a mask covering most of his face stood behind them. Yuuka could obviously tell there was a smile under the mask. Next to that was a card laminated that was pink and obviously homemade. The border was made from flower petals but they had died and probably one touch would make them fall to the ground and break. Something though made Yuuka sit and stare. A silver heart shaped locket sat next to the card. In the middle was a diamond.

"You like everything you see don't you", Sakura said snapping Yuuka out of her trance

"Yes I do who gave this to you?" Yuuka asked curiously

"A very old friend", Sakura said silently

For a couple minutes there was only silence. Yuuka then noticed a small tear from the older woman's face.

"Are you ok?" Yuuka asked

"Yeah I'm fine. Please get yourself comfortable. Do you want anything to eat or drink?" the pink haired woman asked changing her personality quickly

"I'll just take a glass of water", Yuuka said

Sakura got up and got a cup. She poured some water into it and then gave it to the young girl who smiled and thanked her. Sakura then got some tea. Before she sat down she closed the door and locked it.

"So you want to know about the war don't you?" Sakura asked

"If you don't mind", the young girl said

"Well it starts about sixty years ago", the old woman said, "It was a time of heroes and a time of complete fear. Nobody could predict what would happen next. Little did we know the war was about to begin"

"Sorry for my intrusion but this has been bugging me", the academy student said, "Who is this person you've been talking about? At the ramen shop and now all of the gifts I've seen"

"I guess I should start then at the very, very beginning"

"Please do"

"Well then it was pretty much after the Five Kage Summit and our meeting with our old teammate"

**Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please tell me what you think and please review. Any tips would be great. I'm hoping to pick up the pace in the next couple of chapters. Once again thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2 Beginnings

**This chapter will take place **

**right after the Kage summit **

**and Sasuke planning to get his eyes**

**transplanted. Hope you enjoy and **

**please read and review. **

**Chapter 2- Beginnings **

Naruto stood there still recovering from the poison that had just affected his body. Sakura stood there patting him on the back apologizing for the poison.

"I'm sorry Naruto", Sakura said smiling slightly as Naruto shook his head and tried to walk.

"Its fine Sakura-chan no harm done", he said smiling

"Come on guys we should start heading back to the village", Kakashi said, "It will probably be a long trip back"

"Yes sensei", Naruto and Sakura said at the same time

The three with Karin on Kakashi's back leapt into the trees. The sun was starting to set and they needed to find Lee, Kiba and Sai.

Sasuke was lying down on a large bed with some medical supply around him. The room was dark with a large Uchiha symbol painted on the wall. Sasuke was preparing for his eyes to be transplanted by Madara. _When I have these eyes, _Sasuke thought, _I'm going to crush the leaf village and all of its pathetic morals. _

"Sasuke"

Sasuke turned to see Madara standing with the glass container with Itachi's eyes.

"I'm ready for the transplant", Sasuke said with a hint of anger in his voice

"The remains of your team are here. They're resting in another room", Madara stated

"Just hurry up with the transplant", Sasuke said obviously annoyed

"Patience is a virtue Sasuke. It will take some time. I must prepare", Madara said

"Sorry to interrupt you sir", White Zetsu said, "We have a visitor"

"I know we do let him in"

Zetsu walked off toward the entrance of the main room. A man stood there wearing Akatsuki robes. He had spiked black hair tipped with red. He was pretty slim his arms crossed over his chest his eyes half closed.

"You're allowed in", Black Zetsu said

The man walked past the plant like creature, and made his way towards where Madara and Sasuke were. He entered the room slowly and looked around quickly before bowing to Madara who had come to greet him.

"You finally arrive", Madara said looking down at the man

"There were some problems as I made my way here", the man said standing up, "They were dealt with quickly and silently"

"Well then, you really haven't changed since sixteen years ago", the masked man said narrowing his sharingan eye, "Well anyway I have someone to introduce you to"

The two walked over to where Sasuke was still lying on the bed.

"Sasuke I would like you to meet Desidero one of the Akatsuki's secret weapons", Madara said

Sasuke just starred at the man who stood before him. The one thing Sasuke noticed was his yellow eyes. They gleamed in the dimness of the room.

"This is the boy that killed Itachi?" Desidero asked unbelievingly, "You have to be joking! Itachi dying to him really sounds pathetic"

"You son of a bitch", Sasuke said looking like he was about to kill the man.

"Guys calm down. Desidero here is needed a lot for this battle", Madara said calmly, "Sasuke you wait here while Desidero and I talk"

Sasuke gave a hateful glare at Desidero as he walked out with Madara. _Who does this guy think he is? I'll sow him after I'm done with Konoha, _Sasuke thought.

Desidero and Madara walked out of the base and into the dark of night. The eyes of the man were glowing violently in the pitch black.

"Is the army almost ready?" Madara asked

"It took a lot of chakra and a lot of time but I have a large enough army made to attack each of the five great nations", Desidero said silently, "All I need now are five people to be in charge of the army. They need to receive my curse mark"

"You can take the two on Sauske's old team, Zetsu, Kisame and you already have your own curse seal so you count too", Madara said

"Understood", Desidero said, "I'll need time though about six months then we can begin our attack"

"Good enough for me", Madara said, "Just stay undercover for now"

"Yes Madara-sama", Desidero said forming a hand sign. His entire body evaporated and he disappeared from sight.

"Good kid", Madara said silently to himself. He walked back into the base to get ready for the transplant.

Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura had found the rest of the team. They were just beginning to get up from the sleep they were in. Sakura apologized to them all and they pretty much accepted. Now the team was making their way back to the place they were staying at.

"Guys when we get there I advise sleep", Kakashi said, "After some rest we will begin to travel back to the leaf village"

"Yes Kakashi sensei", Sakura said

The rest of the journey to their destination was quiet. This night in particular was quiet for some odd reason. The stars were shining brightly in the sky and there was some nice wind that blew as the group leapt from tree to tree.

When the group had made it Yamato almost threw naruto through a wall thanks to lying to him with a shadow clone. After that whole ordeal the group got ready for bed and got into there beds. Karin just sat in a corner just thinking about what had happened. She had been stabbed through her chest, almost killed by the one she loved, saved by some leaf ninja and now was tied up in a room with her original enemies. She gave a sigh of relief thinking about how lucky she was to be alive. Everyone had now gotten to sleep with the exception of two kunoichi. Sakura was having a hard time falling to sleep thinking about the day's events. _Would Naruto really die the next time he fought Sasuke? I need to stop this before it's to late! What if I can't though what if I fail? Just calm down Sakura, calm down, _the pink haired ninja thought taking in a breath.

"Sakura"

Sakura turned to see Karin against the wall still calling to her.

"What do you want?" Sakura whispered

"Come here please", Karin whispered

Sakura got up and went over to the girl who sat there who obviously looked distressed.

"I need to talk to you", Karin whispered

"What?" Sakura asked yawning

"It's about Sasuke", Karin said grimly, "You must know that he isn't the Sasuke you once knew"

"I know", Sakura said unhappily, "But I don't want to give up on him yet. If Naruto thinks he can save him them I'll help him do just that"

"You will just get yourself killed", Karin said silently with a sad expression

"I'm not going to back down like I did last time", Sakura said determined

"Whatever", Karin said quietly

Sakura got up and went over to get some sleep. She wasn't about to let some traitor get the best of her. She went over to her bed and quickly tried to get some sleep.

"How do you feel Sasuke?" Madara asked as Sasuke got up slowly.

"I can see again and much better to", Sasuke said grinning evilly

"We don't start our attack for another six months so get ready and practice for the war", Madara said

Sasuke looked angry upon hearing this. It was going to take six months before he could get his revenge. In that time he would just wait.

"Fine", Sasuke said wiping away the blood on his face

Madara jut left and went into the other room. The place was real quiet now. The only thing that provided light was a small candle in the corner of the room. Sasuke took a long breath but quickly felt a sharp pain in one of his eyes. He grabbed his eye in pain and looked at his hand. It was covered in blood. He looked at the blood for a minute not knowing what to do. He put a towel on his eye thinking it was just one of those things that come with his new eyes. He sensed something though. Something that made him feel uneasy, but he dismissed it.

* * *

Naruto yawned loudly and stretched his arms out before looking around. It was mourning now and the birds were out and the sun was shining brightly. He decided on getting ready before everybody got up. He put his orange jumpsuit and went outside. The air was warm and humid and it was just one of those sort of relaxing days. Naruto began looking around outside the place and saw a large tree next to the place. He must have not noticed before but the tree had flower growing on it. They were a rich pink that matched the color of Sakura's hair.

"Those would be a nice gift", he mumbled to himself

He walked over and picked at least fifteen and put them in his back pocket. He smiled hoping that maybe that would make Sakura fall in love with him. He wanted that so badly now. He walked back inside the room they stayed in to see everybody awake and ready to go. Karin stood in the corner where Kakashi was asking her a couple of quick questions.

"Can you name three locations of Akatsuki bases?" he asked

"Only two", Karin said, "One is in a desert region by Suna the other is by the land hidden in waterfalls"

"That's all for know", Kakashi said writing down some of what she just told him, "When we get back to the village prepare to tell us more"

"Lets go everybody!" Lee said excited, "It takes three hours to get there so let us shoot for one and one half!"

"Lee we're in no rush so just calm down", Kiba said

"You are lucky you are not Gai sensei's students Kiba", Lee said, "You'd be eaten alive"

"Shut up Lee", Kiba shot back. The two began to bicker back and forth much to the displeasure of everyone else in the room.

"Well anyway", Sai said looking back towards the rest of the group, "We need to start preparing to get home. Don't forget we do have a prisoner"

"We also need to find a new acting hokage", Kakashi pointed out

"Wait what?" Yamato asked. Everybody was looking up including Kiba and Lee who had stopped their bickering.

"It must have slipped my mind after everything that we went through yesterday", Kakashi said seriously, "It appears that Danzo was killed by Sasuke"

Everybody was shocked except for Naruto and Sakura who had heard Sasuke say that he did.

"So Danzo has been killed", Yamato said quietly, "Then Sasuke really has no chance of redemption in the village"

Sai stood there quietly. Was his secret mission over then? Was Root finished permanently? This was going to take a little bit of thought so he just continued to stand there quietly.

"We better get going then", Kakashi said

The team nodded in agreement, and the team left after grabbing a quick breakfast. The rest of the journey was quiet and peaceful. Sakura though didn't feel that great. She had hoped in some fantasy world that Sasuke would come back to them and everything would be back to normal. That was impossible now. She always knew that to be the case but she wanted to deny it. It didn't matter now, she had friends and that was all that mattered.

"Hey Sakura-chan", Naruto asked

"Yeah Naruto", Sakura said

"Never mind Sakura-chan", Naruto said

Sakura looked at the blonde confused. She didn't understand what had just completely happened. Now she was curious, and one way or another would try to find out what Naruto was going to ask her. It seemed it was going to be important. Naruto continued jumping from tree to tree thinking about what he wanted to say. _I should have just told her! Its way to sudden though and she would probably say no. Maybe I'll wait for a little longer before I ask her on a date, _he thought. He smiled slightly hoping when the day came

she would say yes to the idea.

Desidero stood secretly on top of the hokage monument staring down at the village. They had already built a couple of apartments back up and a couple stores. Leaf ninja were scattered helping injured into the hospital. He gave a sigh, thinking about how it was all going to be destroyed again. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a headband with a leaf symbol on it. A line was going across the headband completely.

"Soon", he murmured, "Soon I will get my revenge on this village"

He smiled slightly and turned and began to walk towards the forest in back of it.

"Hey who are you!"

Desidero turned to the side of him to see two leaf village Shinobi standing with kunai.

"Akatsuki?" the other one said, "I'll go alert the…"

A long green colored sword of some type coming out of Desidero's sleeve stabbed through the man. His partner stood there and was about to yell for help but a green hand grew out of the sword and grabbed the man's mouth shut. It then tied him up. The piece that was through the other man retracted back into his sleeve. Desidero smiled slightly before vanishing with the man he had tied up. The other one fell to the ground dead.

"That was unexpected", Desidero said to himself ignoring the struggling man still tied up.

The green blob like thing moved away from his mouth allowing the man to breath and talk.

"Where am I?" he said, "Why the hell are you doing this?"

"You should really consider yourself lucky", Desidero said, "You could be dead like your partner"

"Where are you taking me?"

"Not anywhere in particular", Desidero said, "You'll probably die right here. Trust me though before you die I'll use you for some things"

"The leaf won't pay a ransom for me! They'll never give money to people like you!"

"You look upon me like I'm some sort of greedy pig don't you?" Desidero said pulling out something that looked like blue clay.

"What are you doing?!"

Desidero continued to shape the blue clay into a person like creature. He threw it in the air and made a few hand signs. There was a puff of smoke and a crash on the ground.

"What the hell is that?"

It was a large blue shaped man but with no features. It was a blob shaped like a man. It was six foot five inches and began to walk toward the helpless man.

"Keep that thing away from me!"

It reached down and place its hand on the man's head. The man felt like his chakra was being absorbed and in fact it was.

"You'll see that I always like keeping my chakra amounts high", Desidero said, "To do that I absorb chakra from others using that justu. It then stays in my reserve of chakra until I need it"

"That is ridicules! Feeding off of other people's chakra is just weak!"

"It's not over yet"

Desidero took out some of the red clay substance and took out a kunai. Just like before he formed it in the shape of a person and did a hand sign. He went over to the still ties up man and slit an opening on his hand. Blood poured freely from the wound. Desidero then allowed the blood to fall on the kunai. He turned to where the red blob creature stood and placed the kunai in its hand. It formed an opening on its chest and place the kunai in it. The blob formed a hand sign and it started morphing into the man before it.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to put a spy in your precious village", Desidero stated coldly, "Then I'll gather the info and then begin the war"

"You're sick!"

"And you don't have any more chakra to drain", Desidero said calmly

The blue creature walked away from the man who was still tied up by the green blob. It placed its hand on Desidero and the chakra flowed into his body.

"I'm finished with you. You don't offer me anything"

"When the village finds out"

"Don't make me laugh kid"

The man stared up at Desidero and then at the blue blob who was turning back into its original form. He then looked at the perfect clone of himself who just smiled at the angered man.

"You'll pay dearly for this"

"Ninja art: Constriction!"

The green substance began to tighten around the man until he was completely out of air. He dropped to the forest floor dead.

"You know what to do", Desidero said

The red blob shook its head yes and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"He'll get me the info then everything will start", Desidero said smiling before vanishing himself

The group arrived in Konoha surprised to see the progress they had made in rebuilding the village. Two shinobi's took Karin to the current prison. Lee, Kiba and Sai went in different directions planning to help out the village. The remaining were about to say there goodbyes and head back to try and see what had happened to there own houses when two medical ninja came running.

"What's going on here?" Kakashi asked

"Let us go see", Sakura suggested following the medical ninja.

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi followed the two until they reached the top of the hokage monument. A group of leaf village Shinobi stood around looking down at something. There were whispers coming from the group of concern.

"What's going on", Sakura said pushing through the crowd. Being a medical ninja she thought she could help if there was a medical emergency.

"We don't know", a Shinobi in the group said

Sakura looked down to see a man covered in a pool of his own blood obviously dead.

"His partner is over there unconscious", another Shinobi said, "When he recovers we should ask him what happened"

"This is very odd", Kakashi said examining the seen before him

Naruto just continued to look down at the man. He was sure that everybody was revived by Pein. He had to be recently killed, but by who and why?

"We just discovered this when the two of them didn't check in with us", a Shinobi said, "We went up to check on them. This one is dead and the other has been unconscious"

"We'll bring the unconscious one to the hospital and we'll deal with this one", the medical ninja said

The group nodded and left the scene still in confusion on what had happened.

Kakashi having left began walking to where the elders were still meeting making arrangements. Kakashi slowly walked into the room trying to think of a way to tell them of Danzo's death.

"Greetings Kakashi", one of the council members said, "What do you have to tell us"

"In out latest mission it appears the Danzo is dead", Kakashi said

The entire council looked up confused.

"How can Danzo be dead?" Hiahi Hyuga asked

"He was killed by Sasuke", Kakashi said looking down

"This is very disturbing news", the Fire Daimyo said, "Unfortunately then we are without a Hokage till Tsunade wakes up"

"Then I think we should go with our last idea", Shikaku Nara said, "We make Kakashi our acting hokage"

"I agree", the Fire Daimyo said. The rest of the group nodded in agreement

"Then it is settled; until Tsunade awakens Kakashi will become the acting sixth hokage"

Kakashi just looked surprised. He didn't expect this to happen at all.

"Thank you", he managed to choke out

The group nodded and Kakashi left the room still shocked. He left the building looking up into the sky wondering what would happen next.

"Infiltration successful", Desidero said

"Impressive", Madara said, "You have gotten a spy in every single village"

"Yes Madara-sama", he said

"Go back to your village then", Madara said, "Prepare for future events"

"I sense it too", the spiky haired man said, "Very soon they will ask for my help in supporting them in the war. The nine tails will be with them on that mission. I will capture him"

"Don't make the same mistake Nagato made", Madara said, "Don't underestimate the enemy"

"Nagato was naïve", Desidero said, "I'm his successor and his better"

"Go and prepare. I'll be waiting for more reports", Madara said

Desidero nodded before vanishing.

Naruto ran through the remains of the village as quickly as he could looking for Sakura. It was almost completely dark out and the moon was the only thing giving him some light as he ran towards Sakura who was staying with her family at some motel like place. It wasn't big or nice but it was good for living in. He found the place Sakura was staying in and knocked three times. _I hope she answers. What's taking her, _he thought? The door began to open slowly and Naruto was happy to see Sakura standing there in a pink bathrobe.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Sakura said

"I umm came to give this to you", he said presenting her a card

"Oh wow Naruto it's beautiful", she said looking at it. The front of the card which had the pink flower petals he picked around it as the border.

"Almost as beautiful as you", he said quickly blushing slightly. She was also blushing as well obviously hearing what naruto had said.

"So Naruto why did you do this", she asked curiously

"Well I thought maybe you needed some cheering up after yesterday", he said grinning

"Thank you", Sakura said smiling, "Oh Naruto do you want to come in for a little. My parents are out salvaging what they can from our house"

"If it's ok with you Sakura-chan", Naruto said

Sakura opened the door more allowing Naruto to come in. The blond examined the place. It was small with a bed in one corner and one in the other. There was a small kitchen with some cooking ingredients to the left. The entire place was very dimly lit but it was good enough for living.

"The place looks nice", Naruto said

"Naruto don't kid yourself it really isn't that great", Sakura said, "I don't think it's that great. Any way Naruto you look tired take a seat on the bed"

Naruto sat down looking at Sakura who was still examining the card. She opened it up and gasped at what she saw.

"Naruto my god I never knew you could draw like that", she said looking at the card. A beautiful well drawn picture of her was drawn in the inside.

"I sort of taught myself when I was young", Naruto said rubbing the back of his head

"Thank you Naruto, thank you so much", she said

She quickly went over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. Naruto smiled widely and began to blush. Sakura as well was blushing slightly and seemed a little shocked at what she just did.

"You know Naruto you really know how to cheer a girl up", the kunoichi said

"Thank you Sakura-chan", he said still smiling

They looked at each other for a long time before Naruto's stomach began to growl.

"I should get going", he said slightly disappointed

"Here before you go take this", Sakura said handing him a half a loaf of bread.

"Thank you again Sakura-chan", the blond said, "Where would I be without you?"

Naruto walked out of the place with Sakura waving goodbye. He continued to walk dazed at what just happened but reality caught up with him. Where was he going to stay tonight without a home? Once again his stomach growled loudly and he decided to take a piece of bread. He stuffed it into his mouth eating it happily.

"Thank you Sakura-chan", he whispered to himself

Maybe he would be able to stay at the hospital tonight. He had heard they were taking in people. He began to dash towards the hospital smiling the whole way there.

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm hoping to get the chapters to go faster and more action by chapter four. Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to review. Reviews are deeply respected and are read. Thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3 The Calm Before the Storm

**Well chapter three is up and **

**Thank you for the reviews! **

**I hope to really get some more **

**basic plot lines started in this chapter. **

**Remember reviews are always appreciated**

**and do enjoy! **

**Chapter 3- The Calm Before the Storm **

Four months had passed and the village slowly began to grow and rebuild. Defense was back to what it had been but Tsunade still remained in comatose. Kakashi had so far done very well with being the hokage. Everything seemed to go very well for Naruto too. He and Sakura slowly began to grow more comfortable with each other. The day was sunny and seemed to bring the promise of a good one. Naruto in particular was up and about. He had begun very hard training with anybody he could. Everything seemed perfect and in its correct place.

"Naïve fools", Desidero said looking out from a nearby forest

He was waiting for someone in particular that day. The spy he had planted inside the village still remained. From him Desidero received different medical supplies including poison and other things. Desidero still waited hoping the creature would come. Desidero turned toward the creature that held a bag full of bottles and different pills.

"Good work", Desidero said taking the bag

The creature nodded before vanishing.

"Good riddance Leaf village", he said glaring his yellow eyes. He vanished in a second smiling angrily.

Naruto walked around the village smiling while holding a bag with something in it. It was just one of those days that made him happy. The sun was shining and the village kids were out and about. There was a cool breeze and to top it off Ichiraku's Ramen Bar was having a new grand opening. Sakura was going to meet him there and they were going to have a quick meal. _I hope she likes it, _he thought looking down at the bag_, it cost me so much. _He began to walk there faster realizing that he was probably late.

Sakura sat at one of the stools waiting for the blond ninja. She wasn't surprised though that he was late.

"Sakura-chan!"

She turned to see Naruto smiling widely.

"Naruto, you're late", she said

"Well you see that um well", Naruto was stumped, "I'm sorry I'll pay!"

"Naruto I was just kidding, don't worry I can pay half", she said smiling

"You had me worrying there Sakura-chan", he said taking a deep breath

"Naruto! Nice to see you again", Teuchi said

"Nice to see you too", Naruto said grinning

"So what will you be having today?" the ramen chef asked

"I'll have the usual"

"And you?" he said looking at Sakura

"Umm I'll have what Naruto is having"

"Ok then"

They began to get cooking in the back while Naruto and Sakura sat down together.

"So umm how was your day?" Naruto said nervously

"Umm pretty good so far", Sakura replied

There was a moment of silence before Sakura noticed the bag Naruto was still holding.

"So Naruto what do you have there", Sakura said looking at the bag

"It's a surprise", Naruto said giving off his trade mark grin

"I can't wait to see", Sakura said smiling

_Wow, _he thought, _she is beautiful _

"Naruto why are you staring at me like that?" she asked

"Oh umm sorry", he said blushing

She just smiled and turned facing towards Teuchi who held the food. He placed it in front of the two and quickly wishing them to have a good meal and went into the back. Sakura watched as Naruto defied the laws of nature while eating the food. She had barely started eating and he was almost done. She had to admit it was good though. It was like a comfort food to her.

"Sakura-chan wasn't that good!?" Naruto said rubbing his stomach

"I have to admit it was good", Sakura said still slurping up some of the noodles

Naruto took out his money and paid his half. Sakura quickly paid hers and finished up. She was starting to get curious what Naruto had in the bag. It was obviously something nice judging by how Naruto wasn't letting her even take a peek.

"So I was thinking that we um go for a walk", Naruto said hopefully

"That sounds nice", Sakura said

They left the place and began walking around the village. It was peaceful. The air was cool and the sun had slightly set. The village had calmed down a bit and calm was slowly setting over the place.

"So are you going to show me what you have in there?" Sakura asked

"Don't worry Sakura-chan you'll see soon enough", Naruto said smiling

Sakura had never seen Naruto this strong willed in keeping a secret from her. The two finally arrived where Naruto wanted them to. It was at one of the many parks in Konoha on a bench. Flowers were growing around the bench. A deep orange glow had fallen over the village. Naruto smiled and sat down on the bench along with Sakura who was now very curious to see what was inside the bag.

"Well Sakura since I know how curious you are", Naruto said a little more excited

"Come on Naruto show me already", she said smiling

"Ok", he said handing her the bag

She quickly opened the bag and saw a black box with a pink ribbon on it. She opened it very quickly and gasped when she saw what it was. A silver heart with a diamond in the middle was the gift. She couldn't believe what she was looking at.

"Naruto my god", she said, "Thank you"

"Well I remember you saying you wanted it one day", he said smiling, "I saved up money from missions and got a great bargain"

"Naruto thank you so much!" she said throwing her arms around him

"Open it up", Naruto said smiling

She opened it to see a picture of her a Naruto together.

"Naruto I can't begin to say how thankful I am", she said once again

"Don't be", the blond replied, "I did it because I like you. I really, really like you"

"Naruto", she said, "Thank you"

_This is it! I'll ask her now, _he thought excited.

"Umm Sakura, can I ask you something?"

"Sure ask away", she said still admiring her gift

"I was wondering…"

He was cut off quickly by a woman yelling for Sakura and him.

"Naruto! Sakura! Good news!"

They turned to see Shizune running towards them.

"Tsunade-sama", she said catching her breath, "She's waking up!"

Sakura and Naruto both shot up at the same time.

"Come on!"

The two nodded and began running towards the hospital where Tsunade was. As they were running, Sakura turned towards Naruto.

"So what were you going to ask me?"

"Umm nothing I'm just glad you like your gift"

"I'm going to put it on right now", she said

Naruto smiled and Sakura turned back to face forward. _I can't believe I didn't tell her, _he thought sadly, _I don't care though I'll ask her at another time" _

They arrived at the hospital and towards the room. Medics were surrounding

the bed watching as Tsunade tried to get up.

"Tsunade you should stay still", a medic said, "You are still to weak"

"Don't tell me my limitations", she said, "I need to help the village"

"Don't worry we have everything under control", a medic said, "You've been out for four months"

"Really?" she asked

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura said embracing her teacher

"Sakura", Tsunade said, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine", Sakura said smiling

"Granny Tsunade!" Naruto said also embracing the woman

"Naruto! You won? You beat Pein?" she asked

"Yep!" He said cheerfully

"I need to get busy! I'm not done with being hokage", she said still trying to get up

"Tsunade", Shizune said, "Kakashi has been your replacement for awhile"

"So is he a permanent replacement?"

"I don't think so"

"Good don't count me out yet. I can still run this place"

Kisame stood in a room waiting for Zetsu to arrive. He had been hiding for so long that he was worried that he would loose his touch. Zetsu began to rise out of the floor boards until he was completely standing.

"What's the news", Kisame asked

"Well everything seems to be going to plan", White Zetsu said

"So I can reveal myself soon", Kisame said

"Sure soon enough", Black Zetsu said

Kisame took a deep breath. It was horrible to be stuck in a place like this.

"Good luck Kisame", White Zetsu said

Zetsu then slowly descended into the floor.

Sauske stood on a training field throwing a kunai at as many targets as he could. His eyes had been working incredibly well and he could feel the power he achieved. Madara watched from another side of the training field. Everything was going perfect for their plan. Sasuke had begun to do well with his new sharingan.

"Madara-sama", Desidero said walking to stand next to him

"Is everything going well?"

"My training has proved to benefit my last resort plan"

"Very good, they won't know what hit them"

"I'm ready to capture the nine tails"

"You'll have your chance very soon", Madara said smiling under his mask,

"You may even be able to get revenge on that man"

"I've already planned what I'm going to do to him"

"What about the army"

"I've developed a large enough army to crush the villages", Desidero said, "They out number them incredibly"

"You can go and give your curse seal to the two of Sasuke's friends", Madara said

Desidero disappeared quickly but reappeared inside the base. Suigetsu and Jugo were in a big room lit by candles. There was only one entrance to the room. Desidero stepped in slowly holding two of the blob like things in his hand. It was a pitch black color differing from the original colors. Suigetsu and Jugo turned to face Desidero who just stood there with a calm expression. The yellow eyed man threw the two blob like creatures in the air and preformed the hand signs. They both came down with a thud and started forming hand signs.

"Hey, hey what are you doing there?" Suigetsu asked getting ready just in case

"You want to become stronger right?" Desidero asked, "To beat Kisame"

"I'm listening"

"You and Jugo have been chosen to help me with Madara and my plan"

Desidero took a step forward and the two creatures stretched their arms to grab the two.

"Jugo stay calm this won't hurt at all", Desidero said remembering Jugo's killing obsession.

The two creatures placed their other hands on the foreheads of the two. After about a minute they took their hands off of them. A black mark formed on them. The creatures dropped them and disappeared instantly. Suigetsu and Jugo fell unconscious on the ground the marks disappearing from sight.

"Curse seal deployment successful", Desidero said

"Everything is going to plan?" Madara asked walking into the room

"The curse seals have been given to them. They are just puppets under my control", Desidero said coldly

"Very good", Madara replied

Night had fallen in the leaf village. The air was warm and the moon was shining brightly in the night sky. Naruto was with Sakura walking her to her house. The entire walk was quiet and peaceful. They both had things on their minds that were bothering them slightly. Sakura wanted to know what Naruto was going to ask her and Naruto was afraid to. _What if she says no, _Naruto asked himself. He wanted her so badly, but knew he would probably not get her. A small gust of wind rustled the trees around them causing Sakura to shiver slightly. _What if he asks me that question _she asked herself? They were both nervous and were afraid what was going to happen next. When they reached Sakura's house they looked at each other quietly for a couple seconds.

"Thank you Naruto", Sakura said softly breaking the silence

"Anytime Sakura-chan", he said slightly smiling

She turned to open the door glad he hadn't asked the question she didn't want to answer. It wasn't like she didn't like him; it was just that she couldn't imagine them going further than just friends. She then felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Naruto looking very nervous. She felt her stomach turn knowing what would come next.

"Uh Sakura-chan umm I was thinking that umm maybe we can be more than just friends", Naruto said hopefully, "Maybe we could umm start going out like boyfriend and girlfriend"

"Naruto", Sakura said with a hint of despair in her voice, "I like you very much but I just can't see us being more than friends. I'm just a little worried that if it ends badly we wouldn't be friends and I'm just nervous about that. I don't want to get into a fight and never talk to you again"

"But Sakura-chan"

"Naruto I'm sorry but we can still be friends right?"

"Of course Sakura-chan!" he said putting a fake smile on

"Thank you Naruto", Sakura said again, "Please know I do like you as a very close friend"

"I know Sakura-chan", he said, "I hope you have a good night"

"You too Naruto", she said entering her house

When she closed the door Naruto let the fake smile go. Instead it was replaced by a saddening frown. He began walking back to his apartment mentally beating himself up for no reason in particular. When he got to his apartment he closed the door and just went and laid on his bed just wanting to fall asleep.

Sakura had gotten ready for bed feeling horrible about what had just happened. She did like him but just more as a friend. The truth though is that she wanted to keep their friendship together. What would happen if they fought while going out? Naruto and her may not talk to each other anymore. She didn't want that happening to them.

"Everything will be fine in the morning", she said quietly to herself

"Kakashi you know we are getting closer to a time of war", Tsunade said in her hospital bed

"I know", Kakashi said

"In two days I want you to take Naruto with you to that small village near us. We may find an ally", Tsunade said, "I believe the leader of that village was an old friend of yours"

"Correct", Kakashi said, "But why take Naruto?"

"It would be better to try and keep him out of our village for now", Tsunade said, "If we are attacked Naruto won't be here"

"You sound like someone on the council"

"I know but it sounds like everything is about to explode right before us"

"So I'll take Naruto so we can negotiate with that village"

"He may learn diplomatic skills when he is there anyway", Tsunade said

"Understood, I'll tell him his mission tomorrow and then I'll let him prepare"

"Good luck Kakashi"

"Get better Tsunade-sama"

Desidero stood in a large room in his own village. The room had a large table in the middle with seats. Red shades covered the windows. A ruby red table cloth was place over the table with gold plates and forks all ready for a feast.

"I'll be expecting you Kakashi Hatake", Desidero said coldly, "Then the real bloodbath will begin"

"Don't you think you're going crazy Desidero", Zetsu said

"Look who's here", Desidero said glaring, "The plant"

"Madara-sama wants you to control yourself"

"I know"

"Don't forget your main objective is the nine tails"

"Leave now. I must prepare that jutsu"

"You mean that jutsu", Zetsu said a little shocked, "That is horrible even for you"

"I'll torture the jinchuriki pest", Desidero said, "I lost almost everything from that attack"

"You seem sad", Zetsu said

"Go now I'm in no mood"

Zetsu left the room and was going to try and visit Kisame. Desidero took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He had one thing on his mind: destroy everyone who had done him wrong.

The sun was shining brightly that day in Konoha. Morning had come quickly and the village was already up and about. Naruto though was still inside his apartment looking at the ceiling. He had nothing better to do anyway. He felt horrible especially after the events of last night. He closed his eyes just wanting to get back to sleep.

"Naruto"

Naruto turned to see Kakashi standing outside his window.

"What Kakashi sensei?" he said obviously a little annoyed

"I know this is short notice but Tsunade wants us to go on a mission to find allies in a neighboring village", Kakashi said, "We leave in two days"

"Thanks for telling me", Naruto said turning away from Kakashi

"Naruto what's the matter?"

"Nothing sensei"

"Naruto tell me"

"There's nothing wrong!" Naruto snapped back

Kakashi stayed quiet looking at Naruto. Something was wrong with Naruto and it was bothering him.

"I'm sorry Kakashi sensei", Naruto said quietly

"Get some rest Naruto, and I'll stop by soon", Kakashi said a little worried

Kakashi left Naruto by himself. Naruto didn't move he just thought about what was going to happen. Maybe it was good that he was getting out of the village. There was a sudden knock on his door. He got up and slowly walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" he asked

"Umm it's me Sakura"

"Ok come in", Naruto unlocked the door

Sakura slowly walked in and looked around. It was dark in the room, no lights had been turned on and the only source of light was the window. It was the same old mess that was always there. She walked to the couch and sat down. Naruto sat next to her and looked at the pink haired ninja.

"Naruto I'm sorry about last night", she said, "I was worried about you when you left"

"I'm fine Sakura-chan", he replied

"Naruto I just wanted you to know that I do like you a lot", Sakura said, "And that you are my best friend"

Naruto smiled slightly but with a hint of despair.

"Sakura-chan, why can't we be more than just friends though?"

"I'm not ready yet Naruto", she said

"I understand Sakura-chan"

"I'm sorry Naruto but not yet"

"Anyway Sakura-chan", the blonde said, "I'm going on a mission in two days"

"Oh, ok Naruto", she said, "Be careful and I'll see you before you go"

"Ok Sakura-chan", he said trying to sound cheerful

She smiled and left the apartment. Naruto sat there and didn't move. He thought he was so close. He took a deep breath and calmly went back to sleep.

**Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter even though I didn't think it was that great. Chapter four should be better though. Thank you for your reviews and for reading! Please review if you can thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4 An Old Friend

**Chapter four is up**

**with chapter three. **

**Got two chapters in!**

**Well I hope you enjoy this**

**chapter and everything in it.**

**Read and Review please! **

**Chapter 4- An Old Friend **

Naruto stood by the village gates waiting for Kakashi who was always late. It was pretty early in the morning with ominous clouds in the sky. Naruto personally wanted to get going and to finish the mission. It was supposedly very important but to him it was another low ranking boring mission to some village. He just gave a sigh and turned to face the village that was still being rebuilt.

"I know I'm not going to like this mission", he mumbled to himself

There was a puff of smoke and Kakashi appeared. He wasn't reading anything but he looked tired.

"Sorry I'm late", he said smiling underneath his mask

"At least you're here, lets just go", Naruto said turning and starting to walk out of the village.

Kakashi followed him and the two quickly jumped into the trees and began to jump. It was going to take them about three hours to get to this village.

Sakura showed up the village gates expecting to see Naruto and Kakashi but they weren't there. _Did he leave without a good bye, _she asked herself. What was she supposed think? She had done so many things to him before that maybe she deserved it. She looked up to see the dark clouds rolling in and felt something turn in her stomach. She thought something wasn't right. She began walking slowly towards her house worrying about the near future.

Naruto and Kakashi continued to jump from tree to tree hoping to get to the village in time before the rain. Naruto was deep in thought thinking about the village. Though he felt it wasn't a great mission he had never once heard about this village. To top it off Kakashi possibly knew the village leader when they were kids.

"Kakashi sensei", Naruto said, "So what exactly is this village?"

"Well Naruto it was founded directly after the third great Shinobi war by some unknown man", Kakashi said, "It was a village that was supposed to offer those in need comfort"

"I don't understand it was just a village where people could go and relax?" Naruto asked

"Not exactly", Kakashi said, "There were many people who were hurt or orphaned. Many of the villages didn't take back these people. This village became a home for these people. In later years it opened up to people who were unsuccessful in their own village. The people that were failures or felt they were out casted went to this village"

"What about missing nin or criminals?"

"The village sent them back to their original village to be arrested", Kakashi said, "Even though they valued every human life they didn't allow criminals"

"Does it have any defenses or Shinobi?" the blond asked curiously

"Not that we know of. We only want a peace treaty for trade. They are very rich in resources", Kakashi said

"That's all?"

"Pretty much"

"Does this village even have a name?"

"No but it goes by either the village of hope or the village of peace and security", the silver haired ninja said

"So you know someone in the village?" Naruto said, "Who may be the leader and we are asking him for help. Why did he leave the leaf village though?"

"That was a long time ago", Kakashi said, "Even though he was much younger he graduated the academy the same year I did. He was very strong but very strange. He liked to keep to himself and didn't have many friends. We only got a long because he always followed the rules. His parents were very skilled ninja and loved him a lot. I think what put him over the edge was when the village was attacked by the nine tailed fox. His parents led one of the first attacks on the beast. They were both killed by an attack from the fox"

"Then what happened?" Naruto asked curiously

"Everything went down hill from there for him. He cracked instantly and became obsessed with his parents work. They had been trying to create a new interrogation gen-jutsu. It allowed a person to enter one's mind and find out there deepest fears. They then bombard them within there mind with every fear they found. This jutsu though was very dangerous and could shorten ones life span. He stopped soon after because it was deemed forbidden"

Naruto looked at Kakashi urging him to go on.

"He was very angered at the fact he couldn't finish his parents work. By that time we had a rivalry because of my sharingan eye. He hated the fact I got such power he felt I didn't deserve. He felt it broke the rules of nature. We fought a horrible battle that we both almost died from. He wanted to prove something. Soon after he disappeared and we haven't heard a word from him"

"So how do you know he is in that village?"

"We learned from an ambassador we sent there that the village's leader was in fact him", Kakashi said, "They denied our request that time and it has been about five years since. The village thinks that even though we fought against each other that it may be best if he knew the person he was talking with"

"So what's his name?"

"I believe it is Desidero", Kakashi said, "It has been a long time since I've talked about him"

"Wow", Naruto said, "So you think he'll sign the treaty with the leaf"

"Let's hope", Kakashi said

They jumped on a tree and sped off getting closer to their target unknowingly being watched. Zetsu watched them from a nearby tree recording their movements. He then sunk back into the tree.

Desidero sat on top of a large building. It was very fancy gold plating was on the front with ruby red curtains covering the windows. Desidero smiled slightly looking at the sky. This type of day was his favorite for some odd reason.

"Desidero", Zetsu said emerging from behind him, "The visitors are going to arrive soon"

"I know Zetsu", he said, "I'm ready for them and whatever they attack me with"

"You stay so calm even though they are some of the leaf's strongest", Zetsu said, "They've killed some of the best Akatsuki members"

"Please shut up Zetsu", he said, "I know what they are capable of I'm not an idiot"

"I never said you were", the plant said

"I've prepared so long for this, I think I'm ready", Desidero said, "Why Madara decided to put us on a team together I'll never know why"

"Just making sure you understand the situation at hand", Zetsu said disappearing

"I know", Desidero said glaring angrily. He took out a small container of green liquid. He then took out a piece of the green clay substance and shaped it into a butterfly. He poured the green liquid all over the creature and threw it into the air. It flew off into the streets below.

"Soon Kakashi", he said smiling

He got up and entered the building through a trap door on the top.

Kakashi and Naruto continued jumping from tree to tree. The sky had turned even darker than before. Kakashi sensed something was going to go wrong. The birds had stopped chirping and not a noise was heard. Smoke could be seen in the distance indicating they were close to the village. They continued forward until the trees started o decrease and a pathway could be seen. In the distance was the village gate.

"Remember Naruto if something goes wrong get out of here", Kakashi said, "Don't worry about me"

"What could go wrong sensei?"

"Something feels odd and out of place"

"You're just paranoid let's go!"

Naruto began running towards the village gate. Kakashi began to follow but stopped and looked around. He felt he was being watched by something. He dismissed it and followed after the blond who had reached the gates.

"That was close", White Zetsu said

"Shut up! If they are able to locate us we are in trouble", Black Zetsu said

The two sunk down into the tree trunk disappearing from sight. Naruto and Kakashi stood in front of the village gate. The gate was tall with a door that could be only opened from the inside. A ledge was there where these two guards stood. The guards were still talking about the two visitors.

"All we want is to talk to your leader!" Naruto yelled

"Shut up kid! We're just checking your background data"

Naruto was pretty quiet after that and they waited for about ten minutes. The guard looked back down at the two and the other guard began cranking a lever. The door slowly began to open.

"Just be careful in our village", the guard said, "No funny business got it?"

"We understand", Kakashi said smiling underneath his mask

The two walked in and looked around quickly. They turned when the door behind them shut. The village wasn't as they expected. It was cold and all the flowers that had once stood tall and full of life were all dead. Houses were lined down a long street on both sides. At the end was a huge building with beautiful gold plating. It was odd to see such a beautiful building in the middle of the small houses. The houses were disgusting though. The roofs were caved in and it looked like they would break.

"Let's go", Kakashi said pointing towards the large tower, "I'm guessing that is where the leader lives"

"Got it", Naruto said walking with Kakashi

What they noticed when they started walking down the rows of houses was the smell. The next thing was the fact all the people looked scared and worried. A man approached them looking at them. He was skinny and looked very hungry. He looked sick and angry. There were a couple strands of hair on his head. His clothes were tattered and didn't fit him. He really looked like he was going to drop.

"What is an outsider doing here?" he said smiling wide revealing his yellow teeth, "From the leaf village!"

"Sir we need to get going", Kakashi said

"Why?" he asked, "What's the rush? Running to your death so eagerly?"

"Wait what?" Naruto asked

"You shouldn't be here!" the man said, "You of all people should leave!"

He took out a kunai and went after the confused blond. Kakashi grabbed the man and threw him to the ground. The man looked dazed. The kunai slipped out of hand. Two guards who saw what happened were running towards the scene.

"What in the world?" Naruto asked

"We're sorry for what happened", a guard said tying the mans hands together, "He always causes trouble"

The man who now recovered from the shock looked up scared.

"Get off of me!" he yelled, "They're not human! Do something leaf ninja!"

The guard dragged him off into an ally way. The other guard stood there with Kakashi and Naruto.

"I'm so sorry for that", the guard said, "I'll escort you towards the leader's house"

"Who was that man?" Naruto asked still a little dazed

"He came here awhile ago about sixteen years ago", he said, "He was a crippled ninja"

"Oh", Kakashi said, "Then why did he attack us?"

"Who knows?"

Naruto and the rest began to walk towards the village leader's residence. The butterfly that was created earlier by Desidero landed on the blonde's leg. It took a hard bite into his flesh. Naruto yelped quickly and turned around looking for something. A bug was flying away from him at quick speed.

"Kakashi something just bit me", Naruto said annoyed, "And it hurts a lot"

"Come on Naruto it isn't a big deal lets keep walking"

Naruto nodded and they began to walk.

"It seems the poison was delivered successfully", Desidero said holding out his hand as the butterfly landed on it, "Soon our friend won't be able to mold chakra then I'll win"

Desidero was now in a large red robe with a solid gold star on the back. Two of the guards walked behind him and shifted into the red blobs. Desidero smiled wickedly and turned around walking towards the table in the center room. His guests should be arriving very soon and he couldn't wait for the grand reunion.

"Sir they're here", a guard said walking up from behind him

"Good allow them in and start cooking for our feast"

He gave a sigh and sat down. It was going to be hard to keep a happy act up while talking to the nine tailed brat. He hated the fact he had to make a conversation with a man he hated and a kid he despised.

"The master is ready to see you", a guard said opening the large entrance of the building, "Take a left and go up the stairs. Continue straight till you see a large door with gold plating. Enter and you should be in the dining hall"

"Thank you very much", Kakashi said

Naruto and Kakashi followed his directions. The stairs were very large and curved into the second floor. The upstairs was huge with crystal chandeliers hanging. Pictures of all of these people dressed elegantly stood everywhere. The one room that hung over a mountain had a fountain pouring water down into a large body of water. The see through glass allowed them to see the body of water. It was odd to be able to see through a floor like this.

"This place is amazing!" Naruto said continuing to walk around

"I know Naruto but don't forget we are looking for the entrance to the dining room"

"Is this it?" the blond said pointing towards the large gold door

"Probably Naruto", Kakashi said walking over and opening the door

Naruto was correct about the door. The room that they would be eating in was huge. Naruto had walked in too and looked around too. Statues of angels were coming out of the walls. The table was huge with gold plates and forks.

"Kakashi Hatake"

Kakashi and Naruto turned to see the person sitting at the far end of the table.

"Desidero"

"Long times no see", Desidero said smiling, "I've missed you and the village"

Naruto stared at the man as he and Kakashi talked. Something was bothering him about him. Was it the black spiked hair tipped with red or the yellow eyes? Something had to be wrong.

"So this is Naruto", Desidero said standing up and walking towards them

"Yes this is my student Naruto", Kakashi said

"Nice to meet you Naruto", Desidero said shaking the blonde's hand

"Nice to meet you too", Naruto said smiling

"Sit everyone I have a meal coming out soon"

"Thank you Desidero", Kakashi said taking a seat

Naruto took a seat next to Kakashi. Kakashi looked at him quickly seeming to dare him to do anything. _He probably wants me to be polite, _Naruto thought, _this is going to be hard. _

"Do you want a massage?" Desidero asked

"Really? That would be great", Naruto said happily

"And you Kakashi?"

"Sure why not?"

Desidero clapped his hands and two blue human shaped blob like creatures walked out of a room. They began to rub the shoulders of Naruto and Kakashi.

"We will be having something light for an appetizer, something heavy for dinner and I was thinking something light for dessert", Desidero said

"That's fine", Kakashi said, "I'm not hungry but I'm sure Naruto will take ramen"

"Ok I'll get everything ready for dinner; I'll take ramen as well"

"Good Desidero but we need to talk about our treaty"

"Sounds fun", Desidero said sarcastically

"I was thinking that we would offer you assistance", Kakashi said, "Your village looks like it is falling apart"

"I know our problem with the village but I can handle it", Desidero said

"We have an offer. We help build up your village and you give us materials and weapons for war"

"I guess but I say we wait", Desidero said, "I haven't eaten at all today and I'm not in my right mind"

"That's fine I guess", the silver haired ninja said

"You two", Desidero said pointing at the blue humanoid creatures who were still massaging Kakashi and Naruto, "That's enough"

The two creatures left the room quickly. The Desidero and Kakashi then began talking about old times and what they've been doing. Naruto sat there bored out of his mind watching the two talk. He felt like he was going to go to sleep when a green blob humanoid dropped a bowl of ramen in front of him. A good amount of the hot ramen splattered in his face. He reacted by jumping back and rubbing the liquid off as fast as he could. Desidero sat there laughing hard at the blonde who was very distressed and confused.

"I noticed you were looking tired", Desidero said amused, "I decided that to wake you up I splatter some hot ramen in your face"

"What the hell?" Naruto yelled, "That hurt!"

"I thought it was funny and look you're wide awake!" Desidero said smiling

"This ramen better be good", Naruto mumbled sitting back down

He tasted some and his anger turned to happiness. He looked at Desidero shocked and amazed.

"This is almost as good as the Ramen shop in Konoha!" he said, "It may be as good!"

"Well I'm glad you liked it", Desidero said, "I need to go to the back and thank the chefs"

Desidero walked off into the back room quickly. Kakashi turned and looked at Naruto who was swallowing large amounts of ramen.

"Naruto stay alert", Kakashi said, "Something is wrong I can feel it"

"Why do you say that?" Naruto said looking up

"Desidero isn't acting like he used to"

"Maybe he has changed?"

"Just stay alert"

Desidero stood in the backroom angrily pacing. Zetsu stood in the corner watching his angered partner.

"I can't do this any longer", Desidero said in his normally cold voice, "This façade is killing me!"

"You're doing fine", Zetsu said, "A little longer that's all"

"Whatever just don't think I'm going to hold back on the nine tails", Desidero said glaring

"Good luck", Zetsu said

Desidero began to walk towards the door to the dining room. Zetsu stood there watching knowing something big was about to happen.

"The chefs were very happy", Desidero said cheerfully

"I think we should get to bed", Kakashi said looking at a clock on the wall

"True we shouldn't make a treaty so tired", Desidero said, "Let me show you your rooms"

The three pushed in there chairs and began walking down a long hallway. There were many rooms that said guest on them. Desidero showed Naruto one room and Kakashi another directly across from each other. Naruto's was on the left and Kakashi's was on the right.

"Enjoy your night", Desidero said walking down the hallway.

"God night Desidero", Naruto said starting to walk into his room

"Naruto", Kakashi whispered

"What Kakashi sensei?" Naruto said turning back to face his teacher

"I would feel more comfortable is we switched rooms", Kakashi lied, "I think that I would feel more comfortable on the left"

"Whatever Kakashi sensei", Naruto said changing directions and walking towards the other room.

"Thank you Naruto", he said walking into the other room

He entered the room and looked around. Nothing was out of place and everything seemed perfect. The real reason he switched was because he was pretty sure Desidero wanted Naruto in that room. He felt something was off with Desidero who had acted nicer than ever. He was hoping he was just paranoid. He waited a little before trying to fall asleep. It was about twelve midnight and everything was especially dark. The dark clouds above blocked out the entire moon's light. Kakashi still was slightly awake. He didn't want to distrust Desidero but he just did. He began closing his eyes slowly before all he could see was the back of his eye lids.

"How annoying Kakashi"

Kakashi shot up and looked around. He knew he heard something. He went to turn on the lights but felt something sharp pierce his skin. He looked to see two yellow eyes shining brightly in the darkness.

"Kakashi Hatake", he said coldly, "I thought you were supposed to be in the other room"

"Desidero", Kakashi replied angrily, "What's going on here"

"I've had to keep up a façade for so long", he said, "Know I end this"

Kakashi turned on the lights and looked to see Desidero standing looking out a window. Kakashi turned and saw a green needle imbedded in his arm. He pulled it out and stared at Desidero.

"Why are you doing this?" Kakashi asked getting up from his bed preparing for battle

"The fox in the other room is my target", he said

"I'm not going to let you kill Naruto", Kakashi said, "He is not a demon! He didn't kill your parents!"

"You are so naïve! That sharingan can't see everything, can it?! I'm not going to kill him yet Kakashi Hatake!" Desidero said forming a hand sign. He turned and faced Kakashi who already had a kunai out. From Desidero's pocket a black blob creature swirled around the man. His head though was left untouched. The black creature formed into a cloak. Red pieces of the blob began to form clouds on the robe.

"You're with Akatsuki?!" Kakashi said

"Are you ready to die today? Get ready Kakashi Hatake! Our little rematch is about to begin right now! After you're gone Naruto is next. We'll have the fox and you'll be dead!" Desidero said coldly

"I'm not going to go easy on you Desidero", Kakashi warned

"You know I wouldn't want you to"

"Then shall we begin?" Kakashi said forming multiple hand signs

"Lets!" Desidero said forming hand signs as well

**Ok well I'm going to end there! Thank you very much for all reviews which are all appreciated. Please review this chapter or any others. Thank you very much! **


	5. Chapter 5: A Rivalry Reawakened

**Thank you very much for**

**any reviews you have given me so far!**

**I hoped you enjoyed chapter four and**

**I hope you will enjoy this too. **

**Chapter 5- A Rivalry Reawakened **

Desidero continued the multiple hand signs and taking out a piece of the green clay.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"

A large fireball went flying towards Desidero who dodged quickly. The fireball blew a huge hole in the side of the building. Desidero then launched a long green needle that extended from his sleeve towards Kakashi. Kakashi threw the kunai at it and it change course and stabbed through a wall.

"Ninja art: One thousand hands of Pain!"

Out of the green blob needle flew thousands of hand that tried to grab and punch Kakashi. He dodged most of them but was punched and then threw into a wall.

"I expected more from you Desidero!"

"Same Kakashi!"

The green needle flew back into Desidero's sleeve. He took out another green blob in the shape of a human. He threw it in the air and it landed with a thud.

"What in the world is that", Kakashi mumbled to himself

The green blob sent one of its hands forward at incredibly fast speeds. Kakashi dodged barely and threw a kunai. The creature grabbed it and threw it back faster than before. Kakashi dodged quickly and looked back up at the creature.

"Ninja art: needle rain"

The green blob jumped in the air and hung to a chandelier. It then jumped and split into multiple needles. The needles then went flying towards Kakashi who jumped out of the way. More needles were sent flying towards him and he dodged all of them. Desidero then formed a quick hand sign and threw a huge trident made from the green blob. It hit its target and pierced him to a wall. Desidero took out two long needles and began walking over towards Kakashi.

"It's over", he said stabbing the needles into Kakashi's heart

There was a loud poof and nothing was there.

"A shadow clone?" Desidero said confused

"Chidori!"

There was a loud bang and Desidero stood there with Kakashi's arm through his chest.

"Sorry old friend", Kakashi said removing his hand from Desidero's chest

The corpse hit the floor and Kakashi noticed something strange. There was no blood at all. Not a single drop. There was a loud poof and when the cloud of smoke disappeared a red blob humanoid was in the place of Desidero's corpse.

"This isn't good", Kakashi said running towards Naruto's room

He took a sigh of relief to see Naruto was still there and alive. Kakashi took out a kunai and cut a little of Naruto's skin. Blood came out of the small wound much to the delight of Kakashi. Luckily it wasn't one of those blob clones.

"Naruto get up we need to get out of here!" Kakashi said shaking the blonde

"What's going on?"

"No time to explain Naruto we need to go!"

Naruto got up and got his stuff including his backpack.

"Kakashi sensei what's going on?"

"I'll tell you when we get out of this village"

"Ok sensei"

Naruto and Kakashi began to run out of the room. They ran to the stairwell and Kakashi began to take out his kunai.

"Leaving so soon Kakashi?"

At the bottom of the stairwell was Desidero his eyes glowing angrily. A flash of lightning lit up the room. It had begun raining outside.

"Move Desidero!"

Desidero twisted around and twisted back quickly sending a large needle like thing from his sleeve. It pierced into Kakashi's arm and into the wall. Kakashi gasped in pain.

"Sensei!" Naruto yelled alarmed

The blond grabbed a Kunai and began to cut through the green blob.

"Naruto stand back", Kakashi said

He formed a Chidori in his free hand and grabbed the blob needle. The Chidori traveled down the blob and hit Desidero who just disappeared and in its place was another red blob.

"Kakashi are you ok?"

"Naruto this isn't good we need to get out of here"

"I understand Kakashi sensei"

Naruto cut through the blob and the two began running towards the door to the palace. They opened it and ran out to see Desidero standing there.

"Is it the real you this time?"

"Yes Kakashi"

"This has gone far enough Desidero!"

"I think it has just begun Kakashi", Desidero said, "You see throughout this entire time I've been preparing for this very moment. The massage was given to you by my blue colored creatures. They were draining your chakra the entire time"

"You're sick Desidero", Kakashi said angrily, "I never thought this is what would happen to you. The Akatsuki is horrible!"

"You just don't understand"

"Naruto leave me and run"

"Sensei I couldn't"

"Go Naruto take the ally over there to the field. Run into the woods and get to the leaf"

"What a noble sacrifice Kakashi", Desidero said, "Risking your life for a demon like him. How many people fox? How many will gave there lives up for you?"

"Desidero stop it now!" Kakashi said

"So be it Kakashi"

Naruto began running towards the ally way where Kakashi had instructed him. The two rivals turned and faced each other with angered expressions in their eyes. Desidero made the first move. He disappeared and reappeared in front of a dazed Kakashi. He picked up the man and threw him into the air. He then leapt into the air as well.

"Leaf Whirlwind!"

Desidero performed the jutsu kicking Kakashi into a wall. He then walked up to Kakashi who was now leaned against the wall.

"How were you able to disappear like that? Only Madara I thought could do that"

"The black blob substance which is now on my body in the form of my cloak allows me to control space and time. It also allows me to control my special jutsu Kakashi. Red is a perfected clone with almost all jutsu capabilities. Blue drains chakra at high levels depending on the time and green is just my primary attack and defense"

"I see Desidero" Kakashi said kicking the man's ankles causing him to trip and fall on the ground shocked. Kakashi then punched him back into the air and when he was falling he kicked him into a tree.

"Nice move Kakashi", Desidero said holding something in his hand, "But not good enough"

In Desidero's hand were thin sharp needles. He got up slowly and prepared to launch them at Kakashi who was also now standing. Kakashi held shurikens and Desidero held the needles. They launched their weapons at each other and the all hit each other and fell to the ground. Kakashi then threw a kunai which exploded keeping Desidero from seeing his enemy. When the smoke had cleared Kakashi was gone. Desidero saw Kakashi running down the ally way where Naruto just was. Rain was now coming down hard.

"How annoying", Desidero said running down the ally way 

Kakashi heard the footsteps behind him and began throwing kunais at him. Desidero dodged and continued his pursuit. Kakashi turned and formed some hand signs.

"Earth release: Earth style wall!"

A large wall flew from the Earth preventing Desidero from getting past.

"This should buy me some time"

Kakashi began running towards the open field hoping to find Naruto. To his shock Naruto was laying face down on the field shaking in pain.

"Naruto!" Kakashi said shocked and worried

"Kakashi I can't move", Naruto whispered obviously in complete pain

"This isn't good", Kakashi mumbled to himself, "What the hell could have happened?"

"So the poison has begun to work", Desidero said walking up from behind them

"What poison?"

"Oh Kakashi you should think back", Desidero said, "When Naruto complained of being bit by a bug"

"No"

"The bug was created from the green clay and covered in the poison"

"This is ridicules. Not only is Naruto down but I'm low on chakra", Kakashi mumbled annoyed taking out another kunai

Desidero quickly threw three needles towards Kakashi who dodge and quickly stood up. Desidero then pulled out a large amount of the green clay and shaped it into a sword. He ran at Kakashi and the two swung their weapons at each other. There was a loud bang and the two clashed violently. They jumped back from each other and prepared for another clash. Naruto watched on trying to get up and help his sensei. Kakashi and Desidero once again ran at each other and swung their weapons. Kakashi's kunai went flying into the air and landed in the ground. Desidero took the opportunity and swung his weapon cutting into Kakashi's arm. Kakashi jumped back and prepared for another attack.

"I love how weak you are without chakra Kakashi", Desidero said glaring, "I expected more"

Desidero slid the sword up his sleeve and took out a piece of the green clay. Once again he formed multiple needles. He leapt into the air and formed a hand sign. Desidero fell to the ground and looked up smiling insanely. He threw the needles in the air and they divided into more needles. Those needles divide into smaller needles. By the end of this there was triple the amount of the original amount.

"Superior Needle Rain technique"

A good portion flew towards Kakashi missing him except for a few. Another large amount went flying towards him cutting him more. The final amount stabbed Kakashi almost everywhere. He was bleeding a lot but still stood breathing heavily. Desidero put his hand up and the sword slowly came into his hand. Kakashi fell on one knee and looked up still breathing heavily. He had no chance but to use the mangekyou sharingan. He formed his hand sign to prepare hoping that he would get it before to late. Desidero noticed and launched himself at Kakashi really fast. He kicked the man into a nearby tree ruining Kakashi's focus. Desidero stood above him holding the sword ready to deal the finishing blow.

"This is it!" Desidero said the sword in position to strike

"Rasengan!"

Desidero turned shocked to see Naruto somehow standing barely but running towards him with a rasengan in one hand. Desidero turned completely around getting ready for the blow. Naruto reared back his arm and sent it forward right toward Desidero's face. About a couple inches away the rasengan disappeared completely leaving Naruto confused.

"Just as I planned", Desidero said, "I knew you wouldn't be able to form chakra for a long period of time"

Naruto still stood there dazed looking at the man. What was happening he thought he would win? Desidero took his sword and stabbed straight threw Naruto's leg. Naruto yelped in pain as blood fell freely to the grass below. Desidero removed the sword and picked Naruto up by the neck.

"Desidero stop", Kakashi commanded trying to get himself up worried about the safety of his student

Desidero paying no attention threw Naruto into the air and then kicked him in his stomach. Naruto went flying in the air and then was sent rolling on the ground for at least a minute. Blood continued to fall from his leg freely and a small amount of blood was falling from his mouth. Cuts and bruises were almost everywhere on his body.

"This is great Kakashi!" Desidero said smiling turning his attention to the silver haired man

Kakashi stood completely up holding a kunai. The sword Desidero held slowly made its way into his sleeve. Kakashi was almost completely out of chakra yet his opponent didn't even look like he had broken a sweat. Kakashi only had one option left. He used a jutsu and buried himself underground. Desidero jumped into the air to avoid any of Kakashi's tricks. Desidero now stood on a tree branch getting ready for any attack. He scanned the area to see Kakashi standing by Naruto who was now unconscious. Kakashi picked Naruto up and with his remaining strength threw the blonde over his shoulder. He then took the kunai and threw it at the tree. Desidero jumped away from the tree realizing what was about to happen. There was a loud bang and the tree exploded sending shards of wood everywhere. Kakashi took Naruto and ran into the forest and continued as far as he could. When the smoke cleared Desidero emerged a scratch on his cheek bleeding a tiny bit. He formed three dog shapes with the green clay and threw them in the air. They appeared before him their sharp teeth gleaming in the darkness.

"Find them and bring them both to me", Desidero said calmly turning

The dog creatures howled and ran into the woods. Desidero continued walking calmly realizing someone was walking behind him.

"What do you want Zetsu?"

"You failed Desidero" he said, "Again"

"I didn't see you do anything and anyway I'm not done"

"You're going to use that jutsu?"

"Of course Zetsu", Desidero said, "It wouldn't be fun if I didn't"

"I'll help you prepare. Should I get the medical supplies ready as well?"

"Yes"

Zetsu vanished and Desidero continued walking to the palace chanting something over and over again.

Sakura shot up in bed looking around in the dark. The rain was falling heavily now and thunder boomed while lightning lit up the sky. The wind was very fierce as it blew. The rain probably woke her up and she tried to lie back down. Something was bothering her though. It felt like something horribly wrong had happened. She took a deep breath and tried to fall asleep.

Kakashi stood with a kunai blood falling freely from his forehead. Naruto still was unconscious and on his back. The poison was still running through his body. Three dog like creatures stood there ready to pounce. The one reared back and launched itself back and pounced straight towards him. He slashed it and it exploded into needles that flung themselves at the ninja who dodged.

"Not again with the damn needles", he mumbled annoyed

The other two dogs opened their mouths and hundreds of needles came flying towards Kakashi. He jumped out of the way but felt some of the needles pierce his leg. The one dog came flying at him and he dodged just in time. It crashed into a tree casing the tree to collapse. It got back up slowly changing shape into a humanoid. The other dog jumped up and shifted into a sword. It fell into the creatures hand and got ready to attack. Kakashi quickly put Naruto down and took out another kunai. The creature ran at him swinging the sword abnormally fast. Kakashi quickly put the two kunai up in defense hoping to slow down the sword. They clashed and the kunais broke in half. Kakashi jumped back avoiding the sword which tried to impale him. He took a deep breath and took out an explosive kunai. He jumped at the creature avoiding the sword swings and stabbed the kunai into it. It stood there for a second and ran towards Kakashi.

"Shit", Kakashi mumbled as the kunai detonated causing him to fly backwards and hit a tree

The creature even though missing an arm and a leg tried to get up. There was a huge hole in the creature's stomach. It started to divide into swords and needles in a last effort to kill the silver haired ninja. The weapons launched themselves at the tired man who dodged most but was still hit pretty bad. Kakashi slouched against the tree breathing heavily trying to remain conscious. He needed to hide him and Naruto at once before more came. He got up and took Naruto and looked around. There was a hole in a tree that could probably fit them. He placed him and Naruto into the tree and then fell unconscious unable to keep himself awake any longer.

Desidero sat over a bucket coughing up blood. Zetsu stood watching him a little concerned. The jutsu did this to a person though. The room around them was circular with candles around Desidero. A symbol of some sort stood over Desidero. It was to strong and was causing Desidero to cough up blood. Desidero looked up and wiped away the blood from his mouth.

"Zetsu", he said, "Remember after this to heal me"

"Understood"

He formed multiple hand signs and the candles changed different colors. He put his hand in the bucket of blood and took it out. He smeared the red liquid under his eyes and across his forehead. He then put a long line of the blood on his arms.

"It'll take a couple hours for the justu to work", he said, "Until then keep me safe"

Zetsu nodded and looked as the blood turned black and formed different letters on his skin. They then left Desidero's arm and planted themselves on the wall around him. Desidero smiled knowing what was going to happen next. When Naruto had tried to kill him before he stabbed him he threw some of the black clay onto him. Nobody could see it and that was the key to the jutsu. As long as the clay stayed on Naruto, the easier the jutsu could be performed.

It was about eight in the morning when Kakashi finally woke up. He was soaking wet from the rain but the good thing was the sun had come out slightly. He looked around and realized Naruto was still breathing heavily and very pale.

"Why isn't the fox doing anything?" he asked himself quietly, "Maybe the poison was to strong"

The bleeding on Naruto had stopped but his leg was still very wounded. If he didn't get proper medical attention soon he would probably get infected and crippled.

"Desidero", Kakashi mumbled hatefully, "Why the Akatsuki. What happened to him?"

Kakashi remembered how nice he used to be before all of this. Now he was just a cold, regretful and angry person. He needed to be stopped no matter what. Kakashi slowly got up realizing his chakra was back. He picked Naruto up and began to head for the leaf as fast as he could.

Naruto looked around realizing where he was. It was dark and he remembered the place as his mind. He looked around and sat against one of the walls. He didn't want to see the fox at all currently. He was still numb and angry he couldn't protect his sensei.

"This is horrible", he mumbled angrily, "I shouldn't have been so weak"

He continued to sit there hoping that maybe he would wake up soon.

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter five! Next chapter should have more of a slower theme to it but it should be good. Thank you for all reviews and staying with me through the story. Chapter six should be up very soon. Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6: The Power of Illusions

**Chapter six is up**

**and I hope you enjoy. **

**This will take place right after chapter five**

**and the jutsu Desidero decided to use. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 6: The Power of Illusions **

Kakashi was tired and barely able to move. Somehow though, he found himself jumping from tree to tree hoping to find the leaf village. He knew any second he would drop so he tried to pick up the pace in hope that they would get to the leaf in time. Naruto was still over his shoulder unconscious which worried him greatly. He was hoping he would be up by now. The fox still hadn't done anything to heal the injured boy. He hated seeing another one of his comrades almost dead from him not being able to be strong enough. The birds slowly began chirping and Kakashi realized where he was. He was by the Valley of the End right on the route he took to stop Sasuke. He knew he would be at the leaf soon and then they would get medical attention.

Desidero still sat there his hands in the same formation they had been in hours ago. Blood freely fell from his mouth and he was constantly coughing up the liquid. Zetsu watched nervously but knew the jutsu wouldn't kill him until later in his life. Desidero felt himself become lighter and lighter realizing the jutsu was working. The world around him felt like it was swirling and shifting. He felt dizzy and collapsed on the ground. Zetsu quickly ran over to see there were no pupils in his yellow eyes. He still had a pulse though meaning the jutsu had worked.

"Good", Zetsu said amused, "The jutsu was a success and now all I have to do is wait"

"So it worked", Desidero said looking around the long hallway

He was inside Naruto's mind and very curious at what he would find. It was dark and damp inside the blonde's mind. Desidero looked around and noticed the symbol for fox in front of the large opening.

"Wouldn't want that demon getting involved", Desidero said as the green blob from his sleeve came out and blocked the entrance completely, "Now to find out my little friend's fears"

With that Desidero began walking around searching for the right entrance.

Kakashi landed at the leaf village's gate and stumbled in slowly. The sun once again was covered by clouds threatening rain. Nobody was really out today except for the guard at the gate.

"Kakashi Hatake?" he asked concerned

Kakashi gave him a thumb up before collapsing unable to stand any long.

"Shit", the guard said running into the village looking for help. About five minutes later four medics came running with two stretchers. They quickly but carefully placed the blond and the copy ninja on and began running quickly to the hospital.

Naruto heard something within his mind. He looked around a little shocked and saw the pair of bright yellow eyes he knew to well.

"Desidero", he said angrily, "How the hell did you get in here?!"

"Fox", Desidero said coldly ignoring the question, "Let me show you a world fox. A world that you will cause"

"I'm not the fox!" Naruto yelled angrily

"Are you?"

Naruto felt something weird within him. He felt the fox's chakra begin to take control of him. He felt the killing instinct and anger. Desidero sat there watching on amused. The truth was nothing was happening. All an illusion created by Naruto's fears. The blond fell to the ground holding his stomach in deep pain.

"Stop it", he begged, "Please stop it!"

"Fine"

Naruto felt everything stop completely. That horrible feeling was gone and he relaxed. He took a deep breath and looked up at Desidero.

"How did you", he said, "Get in here!"

"I've been working on a jutsu fox. It seems to work now", Desidero said, "My parent's work and lives went into this jutsu. I upgraded it and made it my own. I am in control now of everything. Fears, happiness, sadness, anger and all other emotions"

Naruto stared at the man before him. He got up and ran down the hallway only to see Desidero standing there too. The Akatsuki member ran and grabbed Naruto's wrist and threw him against a wall still holding him.

"Let me show you something", Desidero said coldly

"Stop it!"

The blond felt something odd and looked up to see something he never wanted to see.

The medics had placed the two on the beds and began caring for their wounds. Doctors were all around them performing different medical jutsu hoping for the best. Kakashi looked around and tried to speak.

"Naruto", he said in a whisper

"Come on Kakashi what is it", a doctor said

"Naruto was poisoned", he said taking a deep breath

The doctor looked up and quickly called over another doctor.

"I want a blood sample and I want to find out what form of poison this kid has", she said

"Understood", the doctor said getting a needle ready

"Stop it!"

Desidero stood there on top of a completely cracked Hokage monument. The city of Konoha was burning violently.

"Please stop!"

"I can't stop the future from happening fox"

"Stop calling me that!" Naruto yelled trying to punch the man

Desidero grabbed the fist and twisted it behind Naruto's back.

"I'm going to make you feel so much pain", he said, "You're not going to be able to believe what I'm going to do"

Naruto looked over the village unable to turn away. Then he saw something that made him want to cry. On the ground were his friends all stabbed by hundreds of needles. They were all moaning in pain.

"No this can't be happening", he said holding back tears

He then saw something that made his stomach turn. Kakashi, himself and Sakura were all on the same building pierced through completely. He felt sick looking at it. He then felt himself shifting locations as well. He himself was now pierced on the building next to Sakura and Kakashi. Desidero stood looking at him from below. He coughed up blood and realized how many needles were pierced inside him.

"Naruto"

Naruto turned to see Sakura looking at him blood trickling from her mouth and more from her wounds.

"Why Naruto?" She asked, "Why couldn't you save us?"

"No Sakura I…"

"I expected more from you Naruto", Kakashi said shaking his head blood dripping from his wounds

"Naruto, why didn't you just surrender when the Akatsuki told you to?" Sakura asked, "Why didn't you just give up for once"

"Stop this now!" he yelled at Desidero

"This is just the beginning demon"

Everything around Naruto began to fade and he found himself staring in many different mirrors. It was a room that was dark. Mirrors were circling him. One mirror stopped right in front of him. One mirror showed Naruto being attacked by villagers when he was young. The more Naruto looked at it the more real it felt. He looked down at his hand and saw it was much smaller than before. He was much younger now and he looked around distressed. He was back in the village a crowd of villagers were standing around him all with different weapons. They each had a hood on keeping their faces hidden. The first one walked forward and took off the hood revealing itself to be Kiba.

"Kiba", Naruto whispered in his younger voice scared

The figure that looked like Kiba stabbed him with its weapon. Another figure and another revealing themselves to be his friends kept stabbing him and whispering how much they hated him. Naruto could feel the tears falling down the sides of his face. He looked up to see the last figure holding a very long weapon. The man took off his hood revealing to be Desidero.

"Please stop", Naruto sobbed

Desidero reared back the sword and stabbed the blond straight through. Everything went black and then light began to shine. Naruto looked around seeing he was back in the room with the mirrors. He was back to his normal age. The mirror he had just been in cracked and broke. Tears were still steaming down his face. Desidero walked out from the darkness where the mirror had just been.

"Why? Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because I can nine tails"

Just then another mirror pulled up in front of Naruto. It showed his battle between him and Sasuke. Just like before he began to feel like he was being absorbed into the scene. He opened his eyes to see Sasuke running up to him and impaling him with a Chidori.

"You always were a screw up Naruto", he said

"No this can't be true", Naruto said coughing up blood, "I need to break the genjutsu"

"You can't", Desidero said holding him by the neck in the mirror room

"Shut up! I'm not some play toy for you", Naruto shouted

"You low life! You think you can yell at me you demon! You've been living a life that a demon like you doesn't deserve!" Desidero shouted launching Naruto into one of the mirrors causing it to shatter

"I'm not a demon", Naruto whispered angrily

Another mirror flew in front of Naruto showing the scene when Hinata risked her life against Nagato for him. He felt himself again being absorbed into the scene. He watched as Hinata was stabbed and seemingly dead. He then felt a huge amount of rage and then everything stopped. He remained in the darkness for what felt like eternity. He then began to be able to see again. He looked around to see the almost everyone dead.

"What happened?"

"Why Naruto"

"No this can't be happening", he said holding his head feeling tears in his eyes begin to fall

"Why couldn't you control the fox Naruto?" Sakura asked bleeding heavily

"No I didn't do this", the blonde said crying

The remains of the village were destroyed completely. Dead bodies of people who were once alive were scattered everywhere.

"You lost control Naruto", Sakura said, "You really are a demon"

"No I'm not", he said crying heavily, "I'm not a demon"

"Then why did you destroy everything Naruto?" the pink haired girl said, "Why did you loose control and then killed us all?"

"But I didn't", he said, "This isn't real, this can't be real!"

"But it is", Desidero said walking up from behind the now dead Sakura

"I didn't do this! I'm not a demon!"

"Who are you trying to convince?"

"No please stop!" the blond said still crying

He looked up still crying heavily and looked around. He was still in the mirror room. There was one more mirror left and it began to draw closer to him.

The doctor had taken the blood sample but noticed something different about the blond. He was now crying uncontrollably.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked herself, "Is this the poison?"

No it couldn't be, the poison didn't give this symptom. She needed to get Kakashi to tell her more about what happened on the mission and what was happening to the young ninja.

Naruto felt himself return from the last mirror. It had been horrible in there. The blood kept falling and the screams were endless.

"Do you realize now demon?" Desidero asked, "How much pain you will cause"

"I'm not that type of person!"

"Then let us move on to our next game"

There was a cracking sound and Naruto fell through the floor of the mirror room. It was like an endless fall in the pitch black. He finally landed on his back with a loud thud. He got up slowly and looked around. It was a large dark room with shackles and a chair. In the chair sat Desidero who watched. In the shackles was Sakura who was bleeding.

"Now fox I have another exciting game for us"

"No stop it!" Naruto said realizing the kunai in his hand

"You are going to kill her"

"I wouldn't in my entire life!"

There was a strange feeling in Naruto. The urge to kill suddenly became very strong in the mind of the blond. He started to walk towards Sakura the kunai raised high in the air. He felt a sick pleasure knowing he was about to kill her.

"Stop it!" she yelled in fear

Naruto continued to walk and realized what he was about to do.

"No I'm not going to", he yelled trying to stop himself but he kept walking, "I'm not going to! I'm not going to!"

He was trying everything he had to stop himself. The problem was his will power was failing miserably against his urge to stab the kunoichi.

"You call this control?"

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled standing over Sakura with the kunai ready to stab into her

He tried to stop his hand from going down. He kept fighting back but knew he was loosing. He let his hand come down stabbing the girl in the neck killing her. Blood hit the side of his cheek. Tears were falling down the side of his face.

"I didn't just do that", he whispered

"You call that control?" Desidero asked again disgusted pretending to care about what happened, "You are a menace to the ninja world!"

"Shut up!" the blonde yelled launching the kunai into Desidero's chest

Desidero began shifting forms into Kakashi. Kakashi was now the one with the kunai imbedded in him.

"No sensei", Naruto said tears streaming down his face

"I thought you could tell the difference between reality and a genjutsu", Kakashi said falling to the ground, "What a disappointment"

"No I didn't", Naruto said shocked

"But yet you did", Desidero said, "Are you having fun yet?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Naruto yelled, "I'm not going to sit here and be tortured by you!"

There was a flash of light and Naruto was back in the hallway. Desidero stood across from him with two long needles in his hands. Naruto knelt on both knees on the ground.

"Get ready for the finale!" Desidero said

"Kakashi do you know what is happening?" the doctor asked looking at Naruto

"I have no idea", Kakashi said thinking

Naruto was in the bed unconscious crying his eyes out. He kept saying things like he wasn't a demon and so on.

"We cured the poison but he isn't awake", the doctor said, "Maybe we have to wait"

"No wait a sec", Kakashi said remembering something

Desidero threw the needles into Naruto causing blood to fall onto the ground. The blood then began to take the shape of Sasuke.

"Naruto you were always a screw up", Sasuke said, "No wonder why you can't get Sakura"

Naruto just continued to look at the blood which slowly formed into the shape of Nagato.

"I thought you could bring peace. I guess I was wrong"

Naruto felt a tear fall from his eye. He continued to watch as the shape transformed into Jiraiya. Naruto then really started to cry.

"Maybe you aren't the child of the prophecy. What a waste of two and a half years"

"This isn't real!" Naruto yelled as the blood continued and continued to transform into different people and say different things.

"Please stop", Desidero said mocking the blonde, "This isn't real"

The next shape was of Gaara.

"You were always lucky", he said, "You got someone to love you while I didn't have anything"

Naruto cried and cried unable to do anything about it. The next shape was of Sakura.

"Naruto you always fail at everything! If only Sasuke were here I wouldn't have to be stuck with an idiot like you!"

The blood disappeared completely. There was no next figure or anything. Naruto continued to cry as Desidero watched on. Desidero jumped over to Naruto and looked at the once confident Shinobi.

"How pitiful", Desidero said

Naruto jumped up to the surprise of Desidero and grabbed him by the neck.

"Why are you doing this!" he shouted looking into Desidero's eyes

There was a blinding light and Naruto looked at something his didn't expect. A young Desidero was sitting in his house hiding. There was a bang on the door and Desidero climbed out from under the couch. He opened the door and looked at the man standing there.

"What's going on", he asked in a scared voice

"I'm sorry kid I know this is a little sudden but your parents are gone. They were killed in battle", the man said, "They died as heroes"

"No that can't be true!" Desidero said tears streaming down his face

"I'm sorry kid, just hang in there", the man said handing him something "We were able to collect these from the corpses. They are your parents head bands"

"Thank you", he said taking them and still crying

He shut the door and just sat on the couch more tears falling from his face. Naruto watched on as the young kid crawled up on the couch and cried until he fell asleep.

There was another flash of light and Desidero and him stood looking at each other shocked. Naruto let him go and Desidero just stood there shocked.

"How did you?" Desidero asked, "Reverse my jutsu?"

Naruto stood there looking at Desidero who continued to stand there his face becoming angry. He jumped back from Naruto and continued to glare at him angrily.

"I will kill you demon! Then I'll be free", he said glaring at Naruto, "And if you want to stop the future events you have three options. One is to kill yourself and hope we can't extract the fox two is to disappear from the world and three is to just surrender yourself to us. I promise if you do I won't let your village be destroyed completely. I will come after you if you don't! Soon Naruto Uzumaki we'll meet again"

There was a huge flash of light and Naruto was engulfed in it. He heard voices around him.

"Is he ok?"

"I think he is getting up!"

Naruto shot up in the hospital bed breathing heavily. There was a sudden searing pain in his leg and he lied back down quickly. He felt something cool on his forehead and he closed his eyes.

"Are you ok Naruto?" the doctor asked

"I don't know", he said

"You gave us a scare there for a second. You were crying and saying things"

"I need to rest", Naruto said

"Understood, Kakashi was able to help you out. He thought you were in some jutsu and we found a possible source of it. We removed it immediately so don't worry. Kakashi is asleep right now over there so be quiet", the doctor said, "We'll get you some food soon and analyze what we found on you"

The doctor left leaving Naruto with a lot on his mind. The events kept flying through his head.

"You really over did it", Zetsu said patting Desidero on the back as he coughed up more blood.

"Get the army ready", Desidero said blood still falling from his mouth, "Tell Kisame to capture the eight tails. The war begins now and I'll lead the attack to help Kisame. I'll get in touch with Madara"

"You are in no condition!" Zetsu said

"Shut up! I'm ready for war! I'll be getting myself healed and ready", Desidero said, "I've heard stories about the leader of Kumogakure he is pretty tough. I can't wait for that battle"

"You're going to die", Zetsu said, "We need to wait"

"I'm going now. I'll be in bed", Desidero said

A green blob sword came from his hand. It shifted into a cane and Desidero slowly walked to his room. He was barely able to walk now because of the jutsu.

"That jutsu", Zetsu said, "His parent's work was successful. Now though he is going to be out for a little. What a risky jutsu"

Naruto kept looking up at the ceiling. A couple of his friends had visited after hearing what happened. The fox had begun healing him now which helped him. Kakashi was still resting in the room. The sky was now black and the village lights were on. Naruto looked out the window and gasped. He saw the village in flames. Everything was burning. He wiped his eyes and saw everything was normal.

"Maybe I am just a demon", he whispered sadly, "And maybe I can help the world by just disappearing"

Something in his mind told him no and that he was a good person.

"Maybe Desidero was right", he mumbled, "Just maybe"

"Naruto what's bothering you?" Kakashi now awake asked concerned

"Nothing sensei", Naruto lied

"I wasn't born yesterday Naruto", Kakashi said

"Do you thing that um"

"What Naruto?"

"That I'm a failure?"

"Why would you think that?" Kakashi said, "You have to be one of the most successful people I've met"

"Thank you Kakashi sensei", Naruto said still a little bit unconvinced

"Get to be Naruto", Kakashi said

Naruto nodded and closed his eyes hoping to get some sleep.

Madara stood next to a clone of Desidero. The clone had told him everything and that the war was going to start soon.

"Madara-sama", Desidero said, "My army is geared up and ready"

"I'm impressed Desidero", Madara said, "Even after that jutsu"

"You know it was actually fun", Desidero said, "To watch the strong fall at the hand of the stronger"

"So how is the army made up?"

"Well let me see", Desidero said, "I'm the commander of this branch. It consists of about a couple thousand blob creatures. Those creatures should stand strong against their defenses. It took me years to develop the army at that high of a level"

"A couple thousand", Madara said, "Is there troops that can fly. Those winged ones you love making"

"Of course master", Desidero said, "There are troops that can fly, swim and walk. They all have weapons and secret abilities. One by one the great nations will fall to their knees"

"Then start the march by tomorrow. The attack begins"

"Very good master", the clone said disappearing

"This should be fun. I can't wait to see what happens next", Madara said smiling underneath the mask, "All his years in hiding he was able to create over ten thousand of those creatures. I still can't believe they are all still standing after Desidero looses chakra. Who knows but as long as I have a nation defeated I'm fine"

Naruto slowly got out of the hospital bed. Kakashi was still sleeping and still heavily injured. Naruto on the other hand had almost all physical wounds healed. Suddenly he heard something in his head.

"_The first option is to kill yourself" _

That thought kept running through his head. He wanted to keep his friends safe and maybe that was the way he could. He gulped and began walking out of the hospital room.

"_The second is to vanish" _

"I guess it's the only way", he whispered, "Maybe I need to just think. I'm going to protect my friends no matter what. It was just an illusion nothing more"

He walked out of the hospital walking with a constant slight pain in his leg. He made up is mind he knew what he was going to do.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter six! Thank you very much for reading and any reviews. Chapter seven should be up very soon. Thank you! **


	7. Chapter 7: A War Begins

**Hello sorry for the late update**

**but I was side tracked. Thank you**

**very much for continuing with the story.**

**Thank you and enjoy the read! **

**Chapter 7: A War Begins **

Naruto was walking through the town of Konoha heading for his home. It was still morning and there were only a couple people walking around gathering food before the big rush.

"No", he whispered, "I'm not going to let the Akatsuki destroy this place, even if I need to..."

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned to see Sakura running towards him. She looked confused and a little worried.

"Naruto are you ok? I heard what happened"

"I'm fine Sakura-chan", he said quietly

"What's the matter?" she asked concerned hearing the depression in his voice

"Nothing of your concern", he said

"Naruto", she said, "I just want to help you. What's the matter?"

"Sakura-chan I'm not in the mood" he said raising his voice, "I need to go"

He turned and began walking towards his apartment. Sakura stood there still confused about what just happened. She just wanted to help him and he shut her out. She wasn't going to stop until she knew what was going on with her friend. She quietly followed him as he walked up the stairs of his apartment.

Desidero stood in front of the massive army. He wore a large Akatsuki robe with a hood covering his spiky hair. Zetsu stood next to him looking over the large amount of troops. Some flew over head screeching as they flew by.

"You really know how to raise an army", Zetsu said

The entire army was covered by an Akatsuki cloak. They held swords and shields. Desidero walked up in front of them and they raised their weapons in honor.

"Today we march forward!"

There were a lot of cheers and support.

"The Akatsuki will rise above the rest of the world and bring a mighty invincible hammer onto the world", he yelled, "Now we shall march on the village hidden in the clouds!"

A sound of drums pounded as the troops began to march towards the village hidden in the clouds. Desidero watched as the massive army marched ready for battle.

"Desidero", Zetsu said, "Madara said he has a surprise for us during the battle"

"Knowing Madara-sama it should be amazing", Desidero said

Zetsu nodded and the two walked with the army who continued to chant and drum.

Sakura leaned against the apartment door of her depressed comrade. She could be sure that she heard sobs from the other side of the door. Whatever he went through hit him hard. She listened closely.

"Maybe it's for the best", he said, "I'll be keeping my friends safe and the village"

"What is he talking about?" she whispered quietly to herself. She listened even closer now

"Better get going", he said

Sakura heard the door opening and jumped back. Naruto slowly walked out holding a backpack. He looked at her a little shocked.

"Sakura-chan why are you here?" he asked slightly irritated

"Naruto I'm worried about you. You're acting completely different"

"Why would you care about me? You were able to toy with me feelings and now you care?"

"Naruto we are friends! I care about you that's why I care"

"Sakura-chan I need to leave. If I remain here I endanger all of you", he said sadly, "All I am is a monster that just endangers everyone I'm around"

"Naruto what are you talking about?"

"I need to just leave and disappear from your lives"

"Naruto this better not be some joke. Naruto we are your friends we don't want you hurt. Please tell me what is bothering you", she begged not wanting to see another one of her friends leave

"Sakura-chan", he said slowly, "I'm leaving to help everybody including you. The Akatsuki will send an army to capture me. They'll kill you and everybody else. If I leave they'll leave you all alone"

"Naruto you idiot!" she shouted, "How could you think like that!"

He just looked down sadly not wanting to see how much stress he was putting on her. He felt a hand on his shoulder and Sakura looking at him with her emerald eyes.

"Come on Naruto", she said opening the door to his apartment, "Please tell me what is going on"

He shook his head and followed Sakura into his apartment. It was still messy and Sakura walked around the clothes and ramen rappers thrown around. She sat on the couch and urged Naruto to do so too. She was usually the one being comforted but if she had the opportunity to comfort someone she would. Naruto had always been there for her now it was her turn to be there for him. They sat down together on the couch and Sakura looked into the blonde's eyes. They were usually full of hope and determination but now the were sad and crushed. _What could've done this to him? , _she thought.

"Naruto what happened", she asked

"I-I don't know where to begin", he said, "It started on the mission and then it just got worse"

"Naruto we're your friends and will always be", Sakura said, "You always change people Naruto, you always make people happy. Don't stop doing that, please"

"Sakura I'm just a monster. I can loose control at an instant and then I could harm you and everyone"

"What made you think this?" she asked concerned

"On our mission Desidero the village leader was from Akatsuki", he said taking in a deep breath, "He put me in some jutsu and made me see things that I couldn't live with if they happened"

"It's ok Naruto", Sakura said realizing the pain he was in

"It's not ok Sakura-chan!" he shouted, "I can harm everyone if I stay. The Akatsuki are going to come and they'll be after me"

"When Pain came you defeated him", Sakura said, "You helped save the village"

"Desidero isn't the same!" Naruto said angrily, "He hates me and the village much more than Pain did. He doesn't care about helping the world like Pain did!"

"You've changed people before and helped others", Sakura said slightly raising her voice but still comforting him, "I have confidence in you doesn't that matter any?"

"Sakura-chan", he said softly near tears, "I-I don't know anymore"

"Naruto", she said softly

"I don't know what to do! I wish I was never given the damn fox!" Naruto said some tears falling from his eyes. He knew he shouldn't cry in front of a lady and tried to wipe them away quickly.

"Naruto please stop. I don't want to see you sad", she said, "Please Naruto don't. I'll always be here for you"

"Sakura-chan I'm sorry, I should be stronger", he said quietly

"Come on Naruto clean yourself up and let's get some Ramen", she said smiling, "Come on you know you want some"

"I am a bit hungry", the blonde said slightly smiling, "I'll treat us"

Sakura smiled and got up. Naruto slightly smiled and got up too. He knew deep inside of him that what Desidero showed him was nothing more than an illusion. He should be happy anyway. He was going out to lunch with Sakura and it was a bright sunny day out. He finally gave his real full smile and the two both began walking towards the Raman bar.

Madara stood in front of the large statue which contained the tailed beasts. He performed a quick hand sign and there was a large cracking sound. The eyes opened except for two. He formed anther hand sign and another eye closed. A large cat figure began forming tied up by chains. The two tails stood in front of Madara hissing angrily at the man.

"I should be lucky Nagato taught me how to summon the tailed beasts from the statue", Madara said looking upon the beast

"_How dare you summon me here after I was trapped for so long!" _it hissed angrily

"Just enjoy your time out of that statue", Madara said, "I promised my boy Desidero a surprise assistant on the battlefield and you are perfect"

Madara formed his mangekyou sharingan and looked the beast straight in the eyes. The beast slowly began to calm down and stop its hissing. Madara was obviously smiling under his mask.

"I control the beast now", he said, "Now two tails go and help my comrades on the battlefield!"

The two tails nodded and began to walk out of the base heading to meet up with the army.

"Everything is perfect", he said

A Kumogakure guard stood watching at the gate of the village. There were five others also standing there keeping watch. It was very bright in their village and the sky was clear. For the village hidden in the clouds there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The guards had been ready for a just in case of an attack. With the constant threat of the Akatsuki it was starting to get pretty scary.

Kisame sat in an empty room with Zetsu. It was a very small room where Killer Bee lived. Killer Bee was out currently about to speak to his older brother.

"My, my Zetsu you're serious that the war will start soon", Kisame said smiling

"Desidero is coming soon", Zetsu said, "He's bringing the army"

"Well then Madara finally let the boy out", the blue skinned man said

"He felt it was necessary for the Akatsuki to have him back on the front lines", Zetsu said, "How've you been?"

"If I have to listen to another one of that fool's raps I'm going to kill him", Kisame said, "I haven't eaten in forever and he keeps using my sword for practice banging me around"

"Sounds fun", Zetsu said

"Well aren't you the funny one", Kisame said

"Well I'm off to record this whole thing", Zetsu said, "And the fact Desidero threatened to serve me as a salad if I didn't come soon. Oh one more thing"

"What now?"

"Start your attack in about an hour"

Kisame smiled and calmly walked over and hid himself waiting for Killer Bee to return. Zetsu slowly receded into the floor.

Naruto slowly slurped up the ramen. Sakura watched the blond a little shocked he wasn't devouring it completely. She could tell that he was still a little messed up from the events that took place. He still hadn't told her exactly what he did and saw. She hated feeling distant from him unable to help him but why would he? He still seemed a little angry at her for past events.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked

"I'm fine Sakura-chan stop worrying about me", the blonde said

"I can't Naruto", she said, "You really are one of the only people I'm close with"

"Thanks Sakura-chan", he said looking down at the almost completely finished ramen

He handed Teuchi the money for both their meals and began to get up.

"Thanks Sakura-chan" he said, "I'm going home to rest a little"

"Naruto it's so nice out what about a walk around the park?" Sakura asked getting up

"I guess that would be nice", he said shrugging, "Always take advantage of a nice day"

The two slowly made their way to the park to enjoy the rest of the day.

* * *

Desidero stood next to Zetsu who brought him the good news. They were closer to their target they were currently walking over a rockier terrain with the sun shining down brightly on them. The army had prepared for the battle and now had their weapons in hand. The air was full of the screeching from the flying creatures.

"Zetsu", Desidero said, "Do you still have my curse mark?"

"I haven't gotten rid of it yet", Zetsu replied

"Good I need all the chakra I can get", Desidero said, "I'm still receiving some from Suigetsu and Jugo"

"We're approaching the main gate Desidero", Zetsu pointed out, "I already told Kisame to start the attack from within"

The plant slowly disappeared into the ground to hide himself from being seen and attacked. He wasn't much for the front lines.

"Raikage-sama", a boarder guard said, "We've been contacted from the main gate of an army all dressed in Akatsuki robes coming this way"

"Already", the Raikage said angrily, "Tell Killer bee to stay away from the frontlines. You get as many possible Shinobi for battle! You get the villagers somewhere safe! I'm going to deal with Akatsuki once and for all"

"Yes Raikage-sama", the three said running in different directions

The Raikage put his hat on and began to run towards the village gates. He knew it was about to get messy but he didn't doubt his men and women's ninja capability.

The ninja at the front gate stood ready for the Akatsuki's army invasion but were surprised to see it stop a couple miles away. The army was massive and the weapons they had were huge. The other guards had set up ballistae and some catapults to deal with the threat. Groups of Shinobi mostly wielding swords were already set up in the front of the gate. Darui stood there as well holding his sword waiting for the Raikage. They had already planned to send out one of the village's carrier birds to send information about this to any other neighboring villages and for assistance.

"Ok men get ready for battle", Darui said, "Remember your training and take as many out as you can"

"Understood sir", the group said

There was a loud thump and the Raikage appeared looking very angry. He was annoyed the Akatsuki had been able to get this close. C stood next to him preparing to defend him just in case.

"We should have more men here soon", the Raikage said, "Until then we must fight against the Akatsuki's army"

"Understood Raikage-sama", the groups said

The Raikage walked towards the gate door and smashed it open and the groups followed him. After a little they were all standing together facing the large Akatsuki army.

Desidero watched on and pushed his way through his army until he was at the very front. He now faced the forces of the village hidden in the clouds.

"You must be the Raikage", Desidero said pointing at the large man standing in front, "It is a pleasure"

"Shut up scum", the Raikage said angrily, "After today there will be one less Akatsuki member"

"Today we capture the eight tails and bring the destruction of your village", Desidero said ignoring the Raikage's words

"Not in this life time kid", he said glaring

"They're all right about you. You are a stubborn person. People like you really annoy me", Desidero said, "But the bigger they are the harder they fall"

He raised his arm and pointed towards the village and the mass amount of troops ran forwards viciously. The Raikage and his men charged as well and the sounds of kunai hitting the ground, explosions, blood spilling and the constant sounds of hissing and screaming were heard. The Raikage was destroying as many of the troops as he could his main objective Desidero. The war started off in the village hidden in the clouds. Desidero watched on calmly waiting for the surprise Madara was sending. Everything was going according to plan.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 7! Chapter eight should be up soon. **


	8. Chapter 8: The War of Kumogakure

**Ok well thank you**

**for continuing with **

**the story. The war **

**in the village will continue**

**and take up most**

**of the chapter. **

**Bold is when a tailed beast is**

**talking inside the host. **

**Chapter 8: The War of Kumogakure **

The outraged Raikage dodged the multiple weapons being launched at him. A troop launched itself at him and was punched into the ground. It was an endless wave of green blob creatures on the ground and in the air. The flying creatures were now flying over the village sending needles flying into buildings. Ninja inside were trying to destroy them with no luck. Exploding weapons lit up the sky trying to fend them off. One of the ninja made his way over to Killer Bee who was also being attacked by some of the flying creatures. He stood on a platform walls on each side. There was no roof or anything. It was a training ground pretty much.

"Bee come on", the ninja said, "We need to get you somewhere safe"

"You want me to leave the battle? No way!" he said

"On your brother's orders we must leave to a safer place inside the village"

"No way yo! I can take on these things!" Killer Bee said proudly, "I haven't been able to try out me new sword!"

"You are so over confident"

"What was that?" the ninja said looking around

Samehada on Killer Bee's back shook around and fell to the ground. It then flew several feet away. Kisame slowly walked out of the sword stretching. He picked up the sword and held it in one hand.

"What the hell is going on?" the ninja asked

"I hated being stuck in there so long", Kisame said smiling, "But I've learned more about Killer Bee here and I'm ready to capture him"

"Why isn't Samehada with me? Didn't it like my chakra?"

"It did but still it knows I'm its true master", Kisame said, "Now I need to capture you and I'm tired"

"Good luck", Killer Bee said preparing for battle, "We killed you once and we can kill you again"

"How naïve", Kisame said

Raikage was standing on a plateau with Desidero standing across from him. Where they stood overlooked the battlefield.

"You're going to loose", Desidero said, "Even if you can kill me you still loose"

"This'll be fast scum", the Raikage said

He charged at Desidero at speeds unable to be seen. Desidero quickly jumped into the air and performed a hand sign. The Raikage jumped into the air to and went to punch Desidero. Needles extended from Desidero sleeve and formed a shield. He punched the shield but it only cracked slightly. The two fell to the ground and jumped apart from each other. Desidero took a deep breath before coughing up blood.

"It seems that jutsu still hasn't finished with its after effects", Desidero said angrily

The Raikage launched himself at Desidero who in turn dodged. The muscular Kage then turned and punched Desidero in the stomach causing him to go flying. The Raikage wasn't happy since he knew it wouldn't kill him since it wasn't strong enough. He performed a quick hand sign and the lightning release armor was around him instantly.

"Good move Raikage", Desidero said standing up a long needle coming from his sleeve and went into the ground. He pulled upwards and the needle emerged from the ground and tied itself around the Raikage's arm.

"Ninja Art: Constriction!"

Desidero stood there shocked realizing it didn't do anything. He smiled though knowing that it was a matter of time before this battle would be over.

"You're as over confident as my brother", the Raikage said, "At least you don't rap"

"Raikage I promise you that by fighting me you will achieve nothing", Desidero said performing a hand sign, "But if you do want to fight I'll warn you that your village will be destroyed"

"I'm not afraid of a low life like you", the Raikage said charging

Desidero threw the green blob on the ground, and it spread completely around the surface of the plateau. The Raikage felt the blob grab onto his feet and keep him from moving.

"I hate people who don't think", Desidero said

The Raikage directed all of his chakra to his feet and broke free from his restraints. He then launched himself faster at Desidero. The green blob formed shields that shot needles at high speeds. Nothing affected the Raikage. Desidero then quickly performed a hand sign and the green blob absorbed him into the ground. The Raikage looked around angrily looking for the man who disappeared.

The battle continued to progress violently. More ninja came running out of the village to help the remaining ninja. The green blob creatures had killed many and were starting to get closer to the village gates.

"This isn't good", a ninja said slicing the green blob in half. The green blob then reformed and came at the ninja striking him down.

"Crap", Darui said forming a hand sign, "Storm Release: Laser Circus"

A group of the enemies were hit and exploded into pieces. The pieces disintegrated when they hit the ground. C was behind him healing some injured and killing some of the creatures. There were just too many of them that kept coming.

"Darui, Raikage and some unknown man are fighting up there", C said sensing the large amount of chakra.

"Raikage can handle himself!" Darui said punching a creature then slicing one

C nodded in agreement hoping he was right.

Raikage looked around for the man and saw him standing on a ledge on another plateau. It was a short distance between the two, and the Raikage started running towards him.

"Ninja art: needle globe!"

The blob still on the ground came up and surrounded the Raikage. It was a huge hollow blob in the shape of a sphere that kept the Raikage trapped. _This isn't good, _he thought punching at the wall of the blob. It broke open on the side and he tried getting out. He was pretty much out when hands from the side of the blob sphere grabbed him and threw him back in. It closed back up and blob hands grabbed him and kept him stationary in the middle. The hands still held him tightly.

"Needle Release: One thousand needles of pain"

Inside the sphere needles flew at the Raikage who remained stuck. The needles at first weren't doing anything but slowly they began to pierce the armor. Soon the needles were causing light cuts and small injuries to him. The armor had pretty much broken. The needles stopped though and the sphere was smaller since it used the blob to form the needles. A blue needle launched itself and stabbed itself into his back. He would've felt pain if he wasn't so angry. The blob sphere fell to the ground the Raikage falling with it. Desidero watched as the Raikage angrily punched his way out of the blob and faced him. His lightning shield was sort of failing and it flickered sort of.

"You seem sort of weak", Desidero said amused

"You son of a bitch", he said angrily, "I'll crush you under the power of our village! I will destroy you and your cursed beliefs"

"You don't know anything", Desidero said as a blob sword started coming from out of his sleeve

"My chakra", the Raikage said realizing he was loosing chakra, "What is going on?"

"One needle that hit you in your back is still stuck in you. That needle is draining your chakra", Desidero leaping towards the Raikage a sick look in his eyes.

Darui was close enough to the plateau and noticed what was happening. He jumped up the Plateau side and went running towards the Raikage and Desidero. He leapt in front of the Raikage and Desidero's and his sword collided.

"Raikage are you hurt?"

"No I'm fine just a little drained" he said getting up, "Let me end this Akatsuki scum"

Darui grabbed Desidero's arm enabling him the possibility of escape. The armor around the Raikage came back on and he walked behind Desidero.

"What are you doing?" Desidero asked worried

The Raikage jumped in the air and came down hard kicking Desidero in the head. The man was sent into the plateau. They heard a cracking sound and a scream of pain. The scream ended and was replaced by silence.

"Got him", Raikage said

"Good job sir", Darui said looking down the hole. His look of confidence faded as he saw what was in the hole, "Sir come look at this"

The Raikage looked down the hole to see a red blob creature completely messed up.

"Where did that scum go!" the angered Raikage yelled

Kisame had Killer Bee slightly in a bad situation. The ninja originally with Killer Bee was dead and Killer Bee was without a weapon. He only had two swords with him. He relied to much on his new sword to realize he needed new ones.

"My brother is going to kill me", Killer Bee said, "He always said I was over confident"

"You're going to come with me", Kisame said leaping forward his sword ready

Killer Bee took no time taking out his sword and blocking the attack. Kisame jumped back and ran forward swinging his sword at Killer Bee who continued to dodge and attack. Kisame then quickly jumped back and performed some hand signs. He opened his mouth and a large around of water came out. Killer Bee watched getting ready for the attack. A large wave came flying towards him and knocked him to the ground.

"**Bee what are you doing? Take this guy out!" **

"_Don't worry eight tails! I have this in the bag!" _

Bee was currently under the water and saw Kisame swimming towards him his sword ready to strike. Killer Bee jumped to a wall and leapt into the air. He charged his sword with his lightning chakra and came down. The entire pool of water was electrified. Kisame jumped out as quickly as possible and landed on the wall across from Killer Bee.

"I should've seen that one coming", Kisame said with a smirk

Killer Bee stood in place preparing to fight once again. Kisame jumped across to the wall Killer Bee stood on and slammed Samehada into the wall. The entire wall shook causing Killer Bee to fall into the water. A large crack in the wall was left due to the strength of the sword. Kisame jumped at Killer Bee, Samehada raised above his head. Killer Bee swam under the water to avoid the impact. _Just what I wanted, _Kisame thought standing on top of the water. He placed his palm to the water causing five sharks to come out of his fingertips. Killer Bee started to try and swim to the surface but two of the sharks swam at high speeds into his arms and brought him down to the bottom of the water filled room. The three other sharks came towards him very fast. _This isn't good, _he thought taking out the swords. He quickly sent the electric chakra into the swords and swam towards the sharks. He did a spin and cut them each in half. He then tried swimming to the top but the other two came after him. He dodged both of them and saw them crash into the bottom. He looked closer to see all five coming towards him. He formed a quick hand sign and opened his mouth causing ink to pour out enabling the shark's sight. He then swam up to the surface and looked around to see an angered Kisame.

"You're so annoying", Kisame said, "I didn't hide for so long just to loose"

"Well then that sucks for you", Killer Bee said confidently, "Cause you're going to get your ass kicked"

Kisame quickly formed a hand sign and a large shark came flying towards Killer Bee. Bee took out his sword and cut the shark into pieces. He threw the sword at Kisame who didn't dodge. It stabbed through him. Kisame then exploded, water flying everywhere.

"A water clone?"

"Gotcha", Kisame said

Killer Bee turned around to see Kisame swing Samehada at him and shredding into his arm and part of his side. He went flying and skimmed the water before landing into the wall. Killer Bee felt his chakra go down slightly. He got up and looked really angry. Kisame watched as a chakra cloak started forming around Killer Bee. Four tails appeared and Killer Bee got ready to attack.

"Ok now", the bird keeper said attaching the message to the carrier pigeon, "You know where to bring this"

"Come on hurry up", a ninja said, "We need those birds to get to their assigned villages before those soldiers get in!"

"Understood", the bird keeper said

There was a loud bang and the door flew in. The ninja took his sword out and looked to see who was coming in. A man wearing Akatsuki robes walked in slowly a long sword in one of his hands.

"Who are you?!" the ninja shouted

"I wouldn't like having to face other villages", Desidero said, "Those birds aren't going anywhere"

With that Desidero raised his arm and needles shot out towards the birds. Some birds flew but other were impaled quickly fell to the ground. Those needles then formed a blob wall enabling the remaining birds to escape.

"How dare you!" the ninja shouted running towards Desidero, "Sword Dance technique!"

He began swinging the sword in many different directions giving the appearance of four swords being swung at the same time. Desidero raised his sword and charged at him. The two swords collided slamming into each other.

"How did you block my attack?"

"It was easy to see what you were doing. You tried to confuse me by swinging so quickly. I will say it was an impressive technique but your speed was off a tiny bit. I followed the attack with my eyes easily", Desidero said calmly

"What are you?" the man said looking into the Akatsuki member's yellow eyes

The two jumped back from each other and got ready for another attack. The bird keeper was cutting through the blob with a kunai hoping to create an opening for the remaining birds. The ninja and Desidero continued facing off. Their swords continued to collide violently each striking harder and harder. Finally the ninja swung as he could cutting the blob sword in half. He then went to cut Desidero but missed and charged. Desidero quickly put his hand up sending blob tentacles out of his sleeve grabbing the man. He formed a hand sign and the man screamed as his arms were crushed. The bird keeper turned and threw a kunai at Desidero forcing him to jump back and release the man.

"It was fun playing", Desidero said raising his sleeves again, "But I have a nice jinchuriki to capture"

"You're not taking Lord Killer Bee!" the bird keeper shouted angrily

"You don't make that dissension", Desidero said needles flying out of his sleeves impaling the two. They gasped in pain, "I have really no point of keeping you two alive any longer"

Desidero left after killing the remaining birds and heard a loud hissing in the distance.

"Looks like Madara-sama's present has arrived", he said smiling

"Raikage sir I sense a large amount of chakra coming this way!" C said

"What could it be?" he asked punching into another green blob soldier

"I don't know sir", he said slashing his sword at the creatures, "But these things aren't dead yet and there are too many!"

"Don't worry we still have enough Shinobi to handle them!"

"I hope you're right", C said looking nearby to see another wave coming towards them. This time they held larger weapons and they wore headbands with the Akatsuki symbol on them.

There was shouting all of the sudden as a large fireball came flying through a crowd of the Cloud ninja. The Raikage and C looked in the distance to see a large blue cat standing on one of the plateaus.

"The two tails!" a man yelled

There was a roar of triumph from the second wave as they marched forward knowing what was going to happen. More fireballs came flying destroying the catapults and the walls to the village.

"We need to fall back and regroup before we get completely wiped out", the Raikage yelled, "But we aren't done yet!"

The men were running back towards the village being picked off by the flying creatures in the skies. The ground creatures fired many needles cutting into the men making them fall to the ground. The smell of fear and death were very strong. Blood littered the battlefield and the Akatsuki troops continued to walk towards the opened village gates. The two-tails leapt onto the ground and came running towards the village as well. No matter what some ninja were doing, they couldn't stop it. It finally hopped up over the village wall and roared once. The ninja coming in were now stuck with the advancing army and the two tails. They stopped and when they stopped so did the army. Desidero took the advantage and jumped on top of the two-tails and sat there. He looked down upon the troops against him.

"Mighty village Hidden in the Clouds!" he said projecting his voice, "I bring to you a compromise. We will not crush your village into dust and you will give to us the eight-tails"

"We don't talk to scum like you!" the Raikage said angrily, "We are strong! We will not surrender to you and your weak army! We are the village Hidden in the Clouds! We come from the lightning country and will not surrender to people like you!"

There was a cheer from his men and support. Desidero shook his head unhappily.

"I hate when things get messy!" he shouted, "If you won't surrender so be it!"

A loud roar from his army came out and they charged forward swords and other weapons ready. The two-tails along with Desidero ran towards where Killer Bee and Kisame fought.

Kisame stood on the water slightly injured. He had barely dodged the attacks from the jinchuriki. Not only that but he wouldn't stop the rapping. Every time he would attack he would create some rhyme. Then he would take out his book and write it down. Killer bee was weakened though as well. He had lost some chakra and had some major wounds.

"I'm taking you out!" Killer Bee said, "I'm gonna end this right here!"

Kisame ran at him first and Killer bee just dodged and went to attack. Kisame swam under the water and avoided the attack. He quickly resurfaced and raised Samehada to avoid being kicked by Killer Bee. There was a huge explosion and the wall completely collapsed causing the water to flood out. The two-tails stood there with Desidero looking a little unhappy on top.

"Madara finally let you come out", Kisame said, "Nice to see you Desidero"

"Kisame it is a little annoying to see this thing not captured", Desidero said

"Hey I was working on it", Kisame said jumping to the top of a wall, "Now it's your turn"

A large fireball came flying towards Killer Bee who dodged and ran to the side. Desidero performed a hand sign and he shot hundreds of needles from his sleeve. Killer bee dodged each of them at blinding speeds. The two-tails then swiped at Killer Bee hitting him into the remains of the wall behind them. The two-tails jumped across the arena and faced Killer Bee. He climbed out from the ruble and the chakra tails increased to eight. They then transformed into the real tails.

"Host Transformation!"

Octopus tentacles came out of him and his entire body was changing. Now something much bigger stood before them. The eight-tails was angrily breathing. Desidero smiled and performed a hand sign getting ready for his attack.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter eight. Thank you for reading and for the reviews I have gotten so far. I hope chapter nine will be up soon. Thanks! **


	9. Chapter 9: The End of a Disaster

**Thanks for continuing**

**with my story and I hope **

**you are enjoying it. **

**Please review for any tips **

**or to tell me how I'm doing. **

**Thanks! **

**Chapter 9: An End to a Disaster **

The two-tails stood across from Killer Bee now transformed into his eight tailed mode. Kisame watched from the sides getting ready for his part in this fight. Desidero watched as Killer Bee started banging his fists on the ground angrily. He knew it was going to be a hard battle since the two-tails had no host. Without the host it wouldn't be as strong. Desidero only could hope that he was wrong and that Madara had made sure everything was fine.

"Surrender eight-tails!" Desidero said

"No way!" Killer Bee yelled, "I'm gonna crush you!"

"How annoying", Desidero mumbled

Killer Bee charged in his eight-tails transformation towards the cat creature. The two-tails fired a huge fireball at the beast hitting him directly. There was a yell in pain and when the smoke cleared the eight-tails was covered in burns.

"You're gonna pay!"

The eight-tails raised all of its tails and ink came flying out towards the cat. Desidero blocked himself with the blob but the two-tails was hit directly with most of the ink. Killer Bee knew this was going to be good. The eight-tails had told him so. The ink was sticky and would easily keep the two-tails stuck. Then it would be all over for the beast and the Akatsuki member. The blob that Desidero covered himself with fell to the ground covered in ink. Desidero now looked around noticing his predicament. Killer Bee was creating a large amount of chakra by his mouth and the two-tails was stuck and unable to move. He had one option left before he was blown to oblivion. He formed a hand sign and took a huge lump of the blue clay like substance out from his sleeve. He threw it in the air and performed another hand sign. The blue clay stretched out from the air to the ground and created a large wall protecting him and the cat. He was hopeful that the clay would absorb most of the chakra blast in time for him and the two-tails to dodge or attack. The two-tails was struggling to get out of the ink and it was working. Soon enough they would be free and ready for attack. Kisame watched far in the distance interested in the entire fight. He really hadn't seen two of the demons clash so violently in his entire life. The eight-tails finished the jutsu and fired the large amount of chakra directly at the giant wall. It was impossible to see what just happened in the area. The soldiers on both sides turned too looked at the gigantic explosion. Kisame had put his hand up to keep from becoming completely blinded. When the blast had finished the soldiers began to battle once again and Kisame looked to see what had happened.

"Oh yeah!" Killer Bee yelled happily

The blue wall had been broken and the two-tails was lying on the ground looking completely beat up. Desidero was no where to be seen and Killer bee thought he was vaporized.

"No way", Kisame said a little worried before smiling, "I can still feel Desidero's chakra. Maybe he didn't die"

There was a loud poof and when the smoke cleared the two-tails was replaced by a giant amount of red blob like clay.

"What the?" Killer Bee whispered annoyed

There was a loud hissing sound, and Killer Bee looked up to see the two-tails standing on a building with Desidero still on top of his head. It leaped onto Killer Bee and bit into him. Killer Bee yelled in pain. The bite felt like fire was flowing through his body burning his insides.

"How did you survive?"

"Well when the blast came I absorbed a large amount of the chakra from the blue blob wall. I then used that chakra to create a clone of the two-tails. We then jumped onto the building during the blinding light so you couldn't see", Desidero said taking deep breaths, "I almost lost all of my extra chakra. That clone wasn't easy to make. I was lucky to have absorbed the chakra from the blast before the clone. I would've died without my abnormal chakra amounts"

A long green blob needle came out of his sleeve. He jumped onto Killer Bee and started running towards his head. He dodged most of the tails that came to crush him and he jumped onto Killer Bee's nose. He took the green needle and ran quickly ran towards his eye, trying to keep his balance, and stabbed the long needle into it. The beast screamed so loudly that Desidero went flying towards the ground. Kisame noticed and launched himself, and caught Desidero right before he hit the ground. Kisame leapt away, Desidero still being held by him, onto a nearby ledge. They watched as the two-tails went flying onto the ground and rolled before standing back up and hissing.

"You're going to pay for that!" Killer Bee yelled clutching the bleeding eye, "You haven't seen anything yet! We're gonna crush you so hard!"

"**Release me completely Bee" **

"_No I can handle this" _

"**I'll take it from here ok" **

"_I guess so eight-o" _

Killer Bee performed hand signs and took a deep breath. There was a huge chakra release, and the beast opened his eyes. They were a dark purple instead of the usual pale purple. The skin on the beast turned a little bit more natural and it roared very loud. The entire terrain had shifted places. The arena was destroyed and fire was burning on nearby buildings along with buildings completely destroyed. The two-tails was facing across from the eight-tails that was stretching and getting ready to attack. Desidero and Kisame ran over and both jumped onto the two-tails back. They made their way to the head and stood proudly.

"Eight-tails", Desidero said, "I advise caution when facing us. Surrender now and I promise you won't be punished by Madara-sama"

"**You are such a fool", **the eight-tails said**, "Being used by Madara is weak and cowardly. I'm not the one who is going to loose today!" **

"So be it"

The two-tails launched a huge fireball towards the beast. It dodged quickly and fired tentacles at the other demon. The two-tails leapt to dodge then leapt at the creature. It launched four fireballs which hit the creature directly. The eight-tails then launched itself at the two-tails and they locked in combat. Their tails flew at each other and continued to whip each other. Kisame and Desidero launched some attacks at the eight-tails slightly injuring it. Desidero then took out the blue clay and fired needles into the demon's head. They imbedded themselves and began to drain the eight-tails chakra.

"Kisame you know what to do", Desidero said

"Of course"

The two tails jumped back from the eight-tails and jumped across from it.

"Water Wall!" Kisame yelled while he launched water from his mouth

The water formed a huge wall in front of the eight-tails. The demon began pounding into the wall unable to break it. The two-tails then launched a huge fireball at the wall hitting it directly. A large amount of steam covered the eight-tails acting as a smoke screen. It looked around blindly trying to push through but was unable.

Desidero stood forming hand-signs with the two-tails. Large needles came out of Desidero's sleeves he threw them into the air and the two-tails launched fire at them causing them to ignite. Desidero grabbed the unlit part and held the two fire swords. The two-tails then leapt into the large amount of steam, and moved quickly around slashing the eight-tails with its claws. The claws were covered with fire adding much more pain to the attack. The fire swords were used as a light to help them see.

"**I'm going to kill you guys!" **the eight-tails roared, "**Nobody treats me like this. I am feared as one of the strongest demons! I will crush you" **

The two-tails jumped out of the steam which was now starting to clear. When it cleared completely the eight-tails could be seen forming a chakra blast by its mouth. The two-tails in return started forming a large fireball with chakra infused in it. The two fired the giant blasts at each other. Desidero and Kisame jumped off and ran to the farthest place as fast as they could. The two blasts hit each other in the center of the two causing a huge explosion. Desidero and Kisame ran even faster building to building. Everything in the area was being absorbed into the blast. The sky was completely lit and the air was full of chakra energy. The explosions then got taller and taller and thinner and thinner before disappearing. The ground shook when it was over and cries of pain could be heard. Desidero and Kisame stood watching eagerly for results. Desidero's arm was slightly burnt and he was bleeding from some cuts on his cheeks. Kisame was the same almost but his Akatsuki cloak was gone. When the smoke cleared both tailed beasts were lying on the ground breathing heavily. Multiple buildings were gone and the arena was reduced to nothing. People who had been hiding from the war were either dead or injured badly. About one third of the village was in complete destruction. Smoke was blocking out the sun making the sky dark. Both armies had stopped once again, but the Raikage and two other ninja were trying to get to the scene.

"Kisame I think we won", Desidero said taking a deep breath

"We should check it out"

The two jumped to where the two tailed beasts were lying. It was very hard to breath from the smoke around the place.

"I think the two-tails is done for now", Kisame said

There was a sudden banging sound. The two turned to see the eight-tails injured but getting up. The angered look in its one eye was probably the scariest thing the two Akatsuki members ever saw.

"**I'll teach you to injure me like that!" **

One of the tails raised high in the air and came flying towards them. Desidero quickly created a shield of the green blob and protected both him and Kisame. He took out some blue clay and formed at least one hundred little men and threw them all in the air. They got really big and jumped into the air and onto the eight-tails.

"Superior Chakra Drain Technique!"

The eight-tails hollered in pain as the creatures began draining most of its chakra. It tried to destroy them but they would just reform. The needles that Desidero had stabbed into its head also were draining the chakra. When Desidero felt enough chakra had been drained he formed multiple hand signs and smiled insanely.

"Ninja Art: Superior Chakra Bombs!"

Each of the blue blobs began to get really big. They began to crack into pieces before they exploded all at the same time. There was screams of pain and agony coming from the eight-tails. It was now almost empty on chakra and severely injured. It tried to stay conscious but it closed its eyes and collapsed with a large thud. It slowly began to revert back to Killer Bee's human form.

"Congratulations Desidero", Kisame said smirking, "You didn't kill him completely and he is unconscious. The eight-tails has been captured"

Desidero looked at him before closing his eyes and falling to the ground exhausted. The fights had taken a lot out of him and he wasn't use to having so low of chakra. He still had abnormal levels but he was almost out of the extras. Kisame picked Desidero up and then Killer Bee. A vortex began to open and Madara walked out of it. He had watched the battle from the two-tails eyes.

"I'm impressed", Madara said, "I knew you could capture him but I never knew how much damage you could do"

"Thank you Madara-sama", Desidero said breathing heavily

"I'll take us all back to base for the extraction. Call the army back to base and prepare for another war"

Kisame walked into the vortex with Killer Bee and Desidero. Madara was about to transport the two-tails when he heard aloud bang from behind him.

"Madara Uchiha!" the Raikage said angrily, "I'm going to destroy you for what you did to my village!"

"Raikage you are always so foul tempered", Madara said shaking his head, "I warned you that we would come. You chose to ignore me and now we've captured your brother"

"Where is he!?"

"It doesn't matter any more", Madara said calmly sending the two-tails back to the base, "I need to get going and fast. I have plans to get done and battling you now isn't one of them. Good luck Raikage"

Madara disappeared completely leaving the Raikage angrily pounding his fists into the ground.

"Raikage-sama we should get going", the ninja said sadly

"The Akatsuki are going to pay", the Raikage said some tears falling from his eyes, "I'm going to hunt them each down and kill them personally"

The Akatsuki troops began to leave the village which led to some cheers. Those cheers turned to tears or anger after hearing of the loss of Killer Bee. It was going to be a long recovery for the village and for the villagers. The war had began leaving many already injured and in pain.

Naruto and Sakura sat on a bench in a park together. The sun was setting and the clouds were ominous. Sakura sat close to Naruto who still seemed shaken by what happened. He had finished talking to her about the events. The wind blew calmly and felt good against each of their skin.

"Naruto", Sakura said, "Everything will be fine trust me"

"Thanks Sakura-chan, and I do trust you", he said smiling slightly

He put his arm around her and dragged her closer to him. She didn't stop him and she even put her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and just took in a deep breath. She was also concerned about what she had heard. What Desidero did to him was really unbelievable, and she would make sure he would pay. She felt darkness over take her and even though she wanted to stay awake she fell asleep.

Madara, Desidero, Zetsu and Kisame sat standing on the correct finger. Killer Bee sat in a large chakra bubble with a reddish color streaming out of his mouth and eyes. The three day process had begun for the absorption. The two-tails was reabsorbed quickly since it was already once inside the statue.

"Madara-sama the army has almost been rebuilt", Desidero said, "They are currently inside another village I own. I've abandoned that old village just in case"

"Good idea", Madara said, "But concentrate on this. We need to go fast so we can capture the nine-tails"

Desidero nodded and continued to concentrate on what he was doing.

Sakura woke up and looked around. She was in her room and the sky was dark out. The clock on the wall read eleven o'clock. She got up and looked around confused on how she got there. She walked into the hallway of her house and smelt fresh tea. She walked downstairs to see her mother drinking some at the kitchen table.

"Sakura honey, how are you?"

"I'm good mom, but what happened?"

"Oh your friend came holding you asleep in his arms. He dropped you off here, and told me to tell you thank you and everything will be fine. He dropped you in your bed and left"

"Really? That was nice of him", Sakura said silently, blushing slightly, "I'll tell him thank you"

"He was so nice", her mom said, "You better get to sleep Sakura you look tired"

"Thanks mom and good night"

Sakura started walking towards the stairs knowing what she was going to do tomorrow. She needed to tell Naruto the real truth. She took a deep breath and smiled hoping for a good day tomorrow.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The chapters should get a little slower before chapter 13. Thanks very much so far for reading! **


	10. Chapter 10: After the Battle

**Well Chapter 10**

**is up and I hope you enjoy. **

**I'm going to probably add **

**some details that you may**

**have been wondering about. **

**I don't know but I'll add them. **

**Chapter 10: After the Battle **

The day wasn't like the sunny day before it. Clouds seemed to have rolled in over night. The sun was completely blocked sending a strange feeling into the villagers' hearts. Everything felt a little odd and quiet. Nobody really talked in the streets. It was just odd about how cold it felt during the hotter months. Naruto walked down the street for no reason in particular. There were no missions or training and he was just in the mood to walk. It was just one of those days so he just walked. He still felt pretty beat down from the genjutsu and still was scared for his friends' safety. The wind blew softly causing his hair to blow softly to one side. He just continued to walk still thinking about what he would do.

The small group of Akatsuki members still stood with their hands together draining Killer Bee of his demon. Madara stood satisfied knowing about the only one remaining jinchuriki. He also stood satisfied knowing about the still huge amounts of troops that would soon deploy to each hidden village. Killer Bee remained floating in the large chakra bubble still being drained.

"Desidero", Madara said, "You can leave now. Go and prepare the armies for battle. I feel we are almost done here"

"It hasn't even been a day", Desidero protested

"With you, Kisame and I our chakra amounts are very high. We are almost finished so go and prepare the army", Madara demanded

"Understood", Desidero said, "But I'll need to speak with Kisame afterwards. I'll be located outside creating more troops"

Desidero then jumped to the ground and walked towards a door. He opened it and left to go outside. Kisame just nodded wondering what Desidero needed to talk to him about.

Anko stood with two other leaf ninja on the outside of a long tunnel. They had followed Kabuto down here hoping to find out what he was planning. For months of tracking and planning his next location they had just ambushed him. Last time they had been so close but he got away. He had kept looking for scrolls with hidden forbidden techniques. She was determined to stop him at all costs before he could do anything. The tunnel was dark and damp and very long. There were some torches that lit the entrance barely. This was supposedly and entrance to a library of different jutsu types. She was worried that he was going to take the multiple scrolls with hidden forbidden jutsu.

"You guys stay here", she said, "I'll take him on"

"But Anko you may be completely outmatched", one of the ninja said worried

"Hey I'll take him on. If I don't come back though you two get help and warn the leaf of his threat", Anko said slightly smiling, "But I won't loose!"

She started running down the long tunnel hoping to find him before it was too late. The last thing she needed was for Orochimaru to come back through his body. She had prepared for a situation like this and knew she only had one option if it came down to that. She placed a hand to her curse seal and continued running.

Sakura walked quickly to Naruto's apartment. She had just gotten up and wanted to make sure he was alright. There was a slight breeze which made her shiver. She hadn't expected so much cold air in these months. She ran up the stairs to where Naruto's floor was. She turned and knocked on the door but no one answered. This worried her slightly because of what she had seen the day before. He was ready to leave and she wasn't going to let that happen to another friend. She turned to run but stopped when she saw Naruto in the hallway looking at her a little confused.

"Naruto!" she said relieved throwing her arms around him, "I was worried you left or something"

"What are you talking about Sakura-chan? Why would I leave? I was just taking a walk for some fresh air", he said looking at her

"Oh never mind Naruto"

"So what are you doing here?"

"I was just a little worried about you and what has happened to you that's all"

"You don't have to be I'm fine now", he said smiling his normal smile, "I just want you to be ok"

"I'm fine Naruto", Sakura said, "I just never want to see you hurt like that again"

He smiled and pulled her into a quick hug. He then released her, closed his eyes and got ready to be blown into a wall. He didn't feel anything and he opened one eye to see her smiling too.

"Sakura-chan?" he asked still getting ready

"Thanks Naruto", she said walking by him and quickly giving him a kiss on his cheek, "Promise me you won't leave"

"I promise", he said confused yet happy

"I'll see you tomorrow then", she said walking down the stairs

He nodded and entered his apartment trying to contain the multiple emotions inside of him. He just smiled and sat on his bed knowing everything was going to be fine.

The Raikage sat at his desk with a sad and angry expression on his face. He had lost some of his village his only remaining family and a war. He didn't know what to do with everything. They had started rebuilding, but his village was still messed up.

"Raikage-sama", a ninja said, "Unfortunately our carrier birds have all been killed. We'd have to send a ninja on foot to get help"

"Wonderful", the Raikage said wanting to smash something

"I know you are upset about your brother, but would he want you to be like this?"

"You don't understand. He was my little brother and I promised to protect him! I promised this village I would protect them too. I failed against the organization I promised to defeat!"

"Raikage-sama, don't give up! Everything will be restored and in due time you will get to take on the Akatsuki!"

"I'm in no mood to listen to pep talks", he said, "Just go please"

He nodded and left the room. The heartbroken Kage walked over to a picture frame with him and his brother. He looked at it and felt a tear falling from his eye. He wiped it away and sat down at his desk. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Anko walked into the large library. The entire roof was made out of glass and the floor was made out of tiles. The walls were white with pictures and writing engraved into them. Large pillars lined the room till the very end. Between those pillars were the hallways that lead down the shelves of scrolls. She looked to see Kabuto sitting at a table looking though many random scrolls.

"Anko you found me", he said looking up

"Kabuto you've changed", she said angrily looking at his eyes and change in skin color

"So what are you doing here?"

"I'm going to end this Kabuto"

Kabuto just smiled and looked up at Anko.

"You've been searching for me for so long", he said, "Last time about six months ago you were so close. You've always been a failure and an outcast. First Orochimaru throws you aside and then you almost get yourself killed by your own move in the forest of death"

"Shut up Kabuto. All you are is a brainwashed monkey working for that creep!"

"Surely you don't think I'm just some creep Anko", he said getting up, "I've become so much more than just some person hiding in the shadows. I'm not an errands boy any longer!"

"You have gone insane"

"I've just realized what true power is I'm not insane"

"I'm going to end this here!"

Desidero sat outside slowly molding the green clay into more soldiers. He had set up the plan perfectly in his head. First he would send Suigetsu with an army to a village. Then he would send Jugo, Zetsu, Kisame and himself. This would distract the major villages allowing for an easier attack. He would personally go to Konoha and capture the nine-tails and kill Kakashi. He got lucky before but this time would be different.

"Desidero", Kisame said walking up from behind him

"Why are you out so early?"

"Madara said that they could handle the rest", Kisame said, "Why do you need to see me?"

Desidero turned and threw the black clay into the air. It fell to the ground in the shape of a man and grew very tall.

"You see that I need you to have my curse seal to control an army I create"

"So you're giving me one?"

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, your pick"

"I guess the easy way Desidero. I always wanted to control those creatures you produce. Plus the fact that it will be fun to crush a hidden village with them"

The black blob creature shot its hand out hitting Kisame on his cheek. It removed its hand slowly revealing a strange mark which faded into Kisame's skin.

"That wasn't that comfortable", Kisame said holding his cheek

"Now you have my curse seal. Things should go easier"

"Good", Kisame said

Nightfall had fallen across the villages and the battle between two ninja continued. Anko was bleeding on her arms and scratches on her face. Kabuto didn't look that beat up but he felt it.

"Are you ready to surrender Anko?" Kabuto asked healing some of his wounds

"Never not against someone like you!"

"Anko I really didn't want to fight against you. I don't even have to. I'm very busy and fighting you wasn't on my agenda", Kabuto said forming hand signs, "Summoning: Impure World Resurrection!"

Anko stood in disbelief as two large coffins came out of the ground. The labeling on them angered her the most.

"Kabuto you son of a bitch!" she yelled as the coffins opened

"Say hello Anko to your mother and father", Kabuto said wickedly

Anko stood there feeling so many emotions at a time overcome her it was hard not to kill Kabuto right there. She used every ounce of her will power not to use the curse seal yet on Kabuto. The two figures walked out a little shocked from what just happened.

"Anko? Is that you?" the woman asked a little surprised. She had Anko's hair color but longer hair. Her eye color was the same as well but she was slightly taller.

"Mother", Anko said holding back tears

"Anko where are we what is going on?" her father asked looking around. He had a darker hair color and his eyes were a light brown.

"It's a jutsu dad. This jutsu though means we're going to fight in battle", Anko said holding back tears

"Anko come on now", Kabuto laughed walking up behind the two with two kunai, "I really want a fight here not some family reunion"

"You can't talk to our daughter like that!" Anko's mother said angrily

"After I put these in you will become nothing more than puppets", Kabuto said, "Then the fight will really begin"

"I'm sorry dear, I don't want to fight you", her father said

"I am too just don't hold back", her mother said trying to smile

"Your parents were supposedly great at combos and working together. This should be fun", Kabuto said placing the kunai into them

"You coward! You can't even fight me one on one!"

Kabuto ignored the statement and walked back. Anko's parents began to look like there former selves. Anko looked at them as they prepared for their attack. Anko formed some hand signs and got ready. Her mother quickly ran forward and threw a kunai at her. She dodged but her mother pulled a string and the kunai came back towards Anko. Anko dodged and jumped onto a bookcase and watched as her father prepared his own justu. Some leaves flew in front of him and began to catch fire.

"Leaf Village hidden technique: flaming leaf missiles!"

The burning leaves flew towards Anko at high speeds. She jumped out of the way, but felt some cut through her leg. Some blood dripped to the ground where she now stood. Kabuto watched on a little interested by the fight. There was a loud poof and Anko turned to see her mother standing behind her with a kunai. The woman swung the kunai at Anko who dodged. The woman then threw a punch at her which Anko caught.

"Hidden Shadow Snake Hand!"

Snakes came from her sleeve and wrapped around Anko's mother's arm. They then bit into her hand and squeezed it. Anko jumped away the snakes still coming from her sleeve. Her father took this time and ran towards a surprised Anko and kicked her in the face sending her into a book shelf. The snakes released her mother's hand and went back into her sleeve. She looked up realizing her nose was bleeding and probably broken. Her mother and father stood about a couple feet away. Anko felt a tear falling from her eye. Memories of when she was a child ran through her mind. The parents that she loved were now beating her down. She didn't know what to do as she watched them perform hand signs. Her mother threw kunais and her father lit them up by blowing fire on them. Anko jumped out of the way before they hit her.

"Are you starting to get tired?" Kabuto asked smiling

Anko launched a kunai at him which he easily dodged. He raised his glasses and smiled at her.

"Leaf Village Hidden technique: Exploding leaves!"

Leaves once again came in front of her father and launched themselves at Anko. Anko quickly bit her finger and performed a couple hand signs. A large snake stood in front of her taking the full blast of the exploding leaves. The snake vanished leaving Anko unharmed but with a low amount of chakra. She knew what she was going to do. A technique she had practiced but never used. If she could get this right then the battle would be over between her and her parents. A tear fell from her eye as she performed the hand signs.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know throwing Kabuto into a chapter was random but I found it completely necessary to add him. Their battle should pick up next chapter. Any opinions on that are completely fine. Chapter eleven should be up sooner than this chapter. Thanks and continue to read! **


	11. Chapter 11: Untitled

**Ok well chapter 11 is up**

**and I hope it will be good. **

**Anko is currently in battle **

**with Kabuto and her parents. **

**I believe this battle will conclude. **

**Thanks for continuing this read and **

**I think that it will get more interesting!**

**Thanks!**

**Chapter 11: **

Anko stood, some tears falling from her eyes, forming hand signs. Her dad ran at her quickly and tried kicking her. She blocked and jumped away. Her mother took a scroll out and multiple weapons appeared. She threw those at Anko who dodged but was sliced in the leg by a kunai. Anko knew the time was now to finish this battle with her parents. As she got ready though to use her jutsu her father appeared behind her. He kicked her in her ankles causing her to trip. He then jumped in the air and put both his legs out. She moved a little but her legs were hit by the kick. She heard a cracking sound realizing they were probably broken.

"It's over Anko", Kabuto said as her father and mother jumped next to him

"No Kabuto it is not over", she whispered as her curse seal slowly spread across her face. The spreading stopped and black marks appeared everywhere. She got up and seemed perfectly fine. Her mother and father put one of their hands on each other's hand. They then ran at Anko who got ready for the attack.

"Leaf village combo kick!" they both yelled

They sent a powerful double legged kick which Anko dodged quickly. They then turned around and threw a couple punches at her. She dodged them and kicked her father in his stomach causing the two's combo jutsu end. They then jumped back from Anko and got ready to attack. Her mother and father came running at her with a kunai in their hands. Anko quickly sent snakes out from her sleeve which tied around her parents' legs. They then quickly tied completely around their bodies leaving them immobile.

"I'm sorry mom and dad. I really do love you so much", she said tears falling from her eyes faster now

Paper bombs attached to a thin strip of wire came out of Anko's sleeve. They tied around the snakes and the parents. The lines were covered in paper bombs now.

"Ninja art: exploding snake bomb!"

The paper bombs each exploded causing the room to shake. The glass roof broke because of how loud the explosions were. The ninjas outside turned their heads to look inside the tunnel. They wanted to help but Anko gave them a direct order.

Anko stood over the dust that had once been her parents' bodies. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath but when she opened them she was shocked. Her parents' dust was reverting back into them. Anko formed bit her thumb and formed a hand sign. A snake came out and quickly looked around. As if by instinct it ate the dust of the parents' and sealed it inside its mouth. It the vanished, leaving no trace of Anko's parents.

"Anko, Anko, Anko you really are something", Kabuto said shaking his head, "I should finish you off now"

"Go ahead and try Kabuto! I'm going to smash you into the ground!"

Kabuto's two hands began to cover with chakra. They formed into two, blade like tools which seemed ready to be used offensively.

"So you still have great medical jutsu too", Anko said annoyed

Kabuto ran at her trying to stab her with his chakra scalpels. She dodged almost all of them but was sliced into on her side by one. Blood fell freely from the wound. She jumped back a long distance and Kabuto launched snakes from his sleeve. Anko did the same and the snakes bit each other in mid air. They then flew back into the sleeve of their master. The two seemed evenly matched due to the fact Anko was in her first form curse seal. She was going to try and end this even if she lost her own life.

Madara, Zetsu and Kisame who had returned to the process still stood finishing up with the tailed-beast extraction. Desidero continued to try and rebuild the amount of troops he lost. He could feel how close he was to destroying the village that he now hated. He would lead such a charge and capture the beast so quickly. The extraction needed one more day till completion and then they could begin their march towards the leaf.

"Kakashi I can't wait for our next battle", he said quietly

The wind blew as darkness began to fall once again over the land.

Anko and Kabuto were now at hand to hand combat. Anko angrily tried to crush him into bits but somehow he wasn't hurt by the powerful strength she received from the curse seal. They quickly jumped away from each other. Anko quickly prepared a hand sign. Kabuto did the same and snakes shot out towards Anko who dodged. She then jumped into the air and bit her thumb again.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

Three large snakes appeared out of the air and began to spread everywhere. The glass roof shattered as the beasts broke through it. Anko stood on top of them and commanded them to destroy Kabuto. They all went towards him at fast speeds trying to crush him. He dodged and jumped on top of the snake with Anko. The two ninja had come out of the tunnel and watched the large snakes attack Kabuto.

"Go to the leaf and alert them of this", he said, "I'll stay here and try and help Anko in case"

"Understood!" he said jumping quickly into the forest

Anko ran at Kabuto and tried to kick him. He dodged and caught the kick in mid-air. He threw her off of the snake, and onto the floor now covered with sharp pieces of glass. She hit her back onto the floor and felt the sharp pieces cut into her. She winced in pain and got up slowly. The snakes were now trying to kill Kabuto who avoided their attacks and bites. He formed the chakra scalpels in his hand and sliced though one of the snakes. It fell to the ground almost crushing Anko but the snake was dead. He did that to the others too and they fell dead. They then disappeared in large clouds of smoke. He jumped to the floor and smiled at an angered Anko.

"So is this all you have left?"

"Kabuto I've just started"

"Who are you lying to Anko?"

She formed a hand sign and a large snake flew from her sleeve and bit into Kabuto's right shoulder. It didn't release him from its bite and Anko slowly made her way over to him. He couldn't move. The snake must have had some paralyzing venom in it's fangs.

"You are going to die here Kabuto!" she said, "Your ambition is just like Orochimaru's. It ends here! This line of hatred and ambition"

"What are you talking about?"

When she was close enough to Kabuto she held out his hand with hers and got into position.

"We're going to both die Kabuto", she said smiling, "Both of us are going to die. I'm dying as someone who may have not been the best but with this I'll help the Shinobi world"

"Anko what are you doing!?"

"Twins Snake Mutual Death"

The two snakes came out of her sleeve. She closed her eyes and feel it bite into her arm. The snake did the same to Kabuto too. The poison came on strong and they both collapsed. Anko and Kabuto looked at each other angrily breathing heavily.

Tsunade sat at her replacement desk. She sat inside a small building being used as her head quarters. The Hokage Mansion was almost finished but not completely. Word had gotten around about the attack on Kumogakure. Now there was only one tailed beast left and that was Naruto. She immediately raised all of her defensive and offensive ninja to guard the border and inside the village. She had stress build up on her from many different things as well as her thinking who she would choose as the next Hokage. She was getting too tired and after Pain's invasion she felt bad for failing her village. She needed to stay Hokage through this war and then she would pick. She already knew who she was going to pick and knew it was the right choice.

"Tsunade-same", Kakashi said walking into her room

"Yes Kakashi", she said

"You wanted to see me for some talks about that Akatsuki member", Kakashi said

"Yes Kakashi I need to know how to take him out"

"Desidero was a young ninja when he graduated", Kakashi said, "He was quiet and uneasy. He was loved by his parents and wanted to make them proud"

"Kakashi just tell me about his attacks", she said not really caring about his past history

"He uses green clay like substance to battle with. The blue clay is used to drain chakra but that is all I know. Red seems to be a very good and accurate clone that can perform attacks. The black can seem to bend time and space and do other things"

"I'll take note of all his Kakashi", Tsunade said, "Do you think that he can be handled"

"If I have to I will take him on", Kakashi said, "I know his battle tactics and power I can win"

"Are you sure Kakashi?" Tsunade asked

"I'm doing this for my student and for the leaf village", Kakashi said, "If he does bring an army you handle that. I'll handle him"

"As you wish Kakashi", Tsunade said, "But I need to talk to you about another manner"

"How important is it?"

"It's the question about Naruto", Tsunade said, "I'm worried as the day approaches if we should keep him on the battlefield. Being the only jinchuriki left we may need to hide him for his safety"

"Tsunade I never thought you would ever suggest that"

"I know Kakashi but I want him to be safe. If he was captured I wouldn't know what to do. He's like a child to me and I can't loose him to low lives like the Akatsuki"

"At one point in life you have to let a child go free. Naruto can handle himself I know it. You shouldn't worry about him Tsunade-sama he'll be fine"

"I hope you're right Kakashi Hatake", she said looking down at her desk

"I hope you let him battle Tsunade. He will be good on this battlefield", he said, "I need to go now Tsunade-sama"

He disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Tsunade just sat there. She would let Naruto battle even though she had been pressured by the other Kage. Naruto is strong enough to face any challenge and if he had confidence she should have confidence. She took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. It was going to be a long couple weeks.

Kabuto smiled at Anko who was about to die. He slowly got up much to the surprise of Anko.

"What how can you still move?" she asked breathing heavily

"The poison doesn't affect me. Orochimaru before he died made sure that all poisonous attacks wouldn't have an affect on me and Sasuke. When he found out you knew that technique he had me develop a cure. I used so many different test subjects before I found the perfect antidote I'm fine Anko even you should have known that"

"No. I've lost. I guess I failed then", Anko said angrily, "Not the best way to die don't you think Kabuto?"

"You've gone insane Anko", Kabuto said, "I guess it is sad you're going to die, but I can't have people like you running around"

"You're going to die soon Kabuto. You'll just end up like your master", Anko said, "At least I'll see my parents again"

"I'm going to get my scroll and leave Anko", Kabuto said, "Be a good girl and just die. You've always been a failure Anko. Lord Orochimaru threw you away and then what have you done? You really surprised me though of how strong you were"

"Kabuto I'll see you soon. You're just another overconfident selfish no life. I'll see you soon Kabuto", Anko said closing her eyes.

"I guess it's over", Kabuto said picking up a scroll with a long label on it

He vanished into thin air planning his next attack. The one ninja outside ran down the tunnel hearing the fighting stop. He walked into the library which was now dark due to the night fall. The moon though shined in the center of the room. Anko was laying there dead a smile over her face.

"Anko", he said looking down paying his respects, "It was great to bee on a squad with you"

He picked up the corpse and held her in his arms, and ran out of the library trying to get to the village as soon as possible. He would give Anko a proper burial in the leaf.

Killer Bee's corpse hit the rocky floor with a thud. The extraction was done and with that only one more tailed beast to go. Kisame took a deep breath and smiled happily.

"The extraction is done", Madara said, "We have to go over our war strategy now"

"We just finished", White Zetsu said

"**Shut up**", Black Zetsu said

"We need to divide up the lands to a general each. We'll meet in the other room. Suigetsu, Desidero, Jugo, Sasuke will also be there"

Madara vanished and Zetsu jumped towards Killer Bee's body to finish his part of devouring it. Kisame went to the other room getting ready for their plans. Zetsu wrapped up his part and followed them into the room. The room was surprisingly well lit. The walls were painted black with white writing on it. There was a large table in the middle with chairs surrounding it. They all sat down and prepared for chats.

"You all know our main goal", Madara said, "To crush each of the hidden villages. After that we gain control of this world"

"I've already formed an accurate battle plan", Desidero said, "I will lead an army to the Village hidden in the Leaves. Kisame will go to Kirigakure or the village hidden in the mist. Suigetsu will lead an attack to the sand village. Jugo will lead the attack on the village hidden in the clouds and Zetsu will attack the Land of Rock. Sasuke I've heard of your hatred of the leaf so you can come with me to help. Each of you will be able to control a section of my army due to your curse seals"

"I agree", Suigetsu and Jugo said

"Same", Kisame said

"Ok, but what about Madara?" Zetsu said

"Just wait I'll tell you soon. I also say we begin to attack each village at the same time to keep them divided. I've also prepared a list of tailed beasts to use. I'll take the one-tailed beast and the Seven-tailed beast on my attack. Suigetsu can use the three-tails and the five-tails. Jugo can use the two-tails on his attack. Kisame can use the six-tails and the four-tails. Zetsu can use the eight-tails as he wishes during his attack", Desidero said, "Madara you have your own plan right?"

"I plan to battle all the Kage at the same time as a distraction sort of. Then after I'm finished with them you can finish up the attack", Madara said, "Without them there will be chaos and then we can act even more efficiently"

"Understood", they said in unison

"We'll start in two days and really bring the heat on", Desidero said, "Sasuke can get his revenge and I can have mine"

"We can be dismissed now", Madara said

All of them left except for Desidero.

"Madara-sama I really think we have a chance", he said his yellow eyes glowing

"I do too", he said, "Capture the nine-tails any way you want. I know you like to torture him with that genjutsu. Do you have a quicker less time consuming one?"

"I do have that genjutsu in a less time consuming way but it won't work", Desidero said smiling," Don't worry Madara-sama, I have everything perfectly fine"

"You better Desidero", Madara said, "You didn't catch the nine-tails last time so you better catch him next time"

"I will Madara-sama. I noticed something when I was in his mind that may help me win this battle", he said confidently, "Now I must finish up more additions to my army"

Desidero vanished instantly with Madara just sitting alone. Madara smiled under his mask. He was going to build a new world. Everything was almost going to end in two days.

**Sorry for killing Anko off but I sort of wanted to. Hope you enjoy so far and the next chapter should be really long. Thanks and please review. No flames though just constructive criticism or whatever you want. **


	12. Chapter 12: Before the War of Konoha

**Chapter 12 is up and**

**I have to thank everyone **

**for reading and reviewing. **

**Chapter 12 should be a very **

**long chapter covering a lot.**

**This will probably be my **

**longest chapter I think.**

**Enjoy Chapter 12 **

**P.S there will be some more hints**

**as the story progresses that it**

**is a NaruSaku but a little more**

**friendship until the end when it**

**is an obvious NaruSaku **

**In this chapter there will also **

**be more hints especially**

**at the end of this chapter. Thanks! **

**Chapter takes place 12 weeks into the future!**

**Chapter 12: Before the War of Konoha **

The sun really didn't come out that day. It was dark and now threatening rain at any second. Naruto had begun to get ready for the long day ahead of him. He felt tired for some odd reason. It could just have been the mood of the day or something. He felt better though and a little more confident from his talk with Sakura the other day. She was right about the whole event. Everything would be fine no matter what. That was the problem though he wasn't happy she had to comfort him. He didn't want her to help him in his own problems. He didn't want her getting involved. He just started thinking about everything but was put back into reality by the sudden loud rain that came down heavily. He looked at the sky and felt something odd.

"The clouds look ominous", he whispered, "Something is going to happen"

Naruto had become a well known ninja as the war progressed. The Akatsuki were stopped from their first plan thanks to info from other Shinobi. After the failure of the first plan they began launching mini-attacks leading to deaths and casualties in many villages. The worst battle so far was when the Akatsuki movement was caught trying to infiltrate the sand. The battle after that was known as the battle of the Desert. Instantly Konoha had sent troops to help their allies only to be ambushed. Desidero lead the attack leading in deaths of many skilled Shinobi. When the Konoha forces finally broke free from the Akatsuki's ambush they went into the desert. They found the Rock village had also sent troops to help out the sand. Gaara had helped destroy many Akatsuki troops but was exhausted from the attack. Naruto who had been sent helped end the battle by impaling Desidero with a Chidori only to find out it was just a clone the whole time. That battle ended in favor of the Shinobi Alliance.

The Akatsuki though attacked again fiercely at the rock village. This sneak attack lead to many deaths instantly and ended when the Cloud village sent reinforcements. The Akatsuki were considered the winner in that fight though due to killing a lot of superior ninja. Suna wanted to help but were just recovering from their battle and the Leaf was slightly attack leaving them unable to send help. These battles were just the beginning though unfortunately. Others followed leading to deaths of many causing horrible destruction. The next biggest blow to the Shinobi alliance was when the Sound village declared itself with the Akatsuki. The forces of the Akatsuki had to be doubled now causing another battle to erupt. Naruto had been nearly captured during this battle causing panic through the other villages. Desidero had attacked Naruto and had been able to knock him out with a surprise attack. Tsunade had saved Naruto in time but was also injured. Kakashi engaged Desidero but the Akatsuki member managed to escape and once again cause huge problems. Battles smaller but very vicious continued, causing more pain and fear leading some villages to loose confidence. It wasn't looking good at the time. The Akatsuki continued their violent strikes sometimes completely random. They hadn't used the tailed beasts yet.

Sakura was sitting down having her usual cup of tea. She took a deep breath trying to calm her mind. She was thinking about so much at one time she was afraid she would give herself a headache.

"Do I like him more than a friend?" she whispered, "He's always so nice to me that maybe I should return the favor"

She took another deep breath. She knew though after what she had did to him that day probably angered and upset him. Then why did he do all that stuff for her during the days after that? Why did he still care? Why was he so persistent? Everything seemed to go fine until he returned from that battle. After that he started acting differently. He seemed so dull and was always looking over his shoulder. He almost being captured must have awakened him to the fact that the Akatsuki were now that strong. A loud bang of thunder awoke her from her trance. The storm seemed to have gotten worse over a course of five minutes. Something felt wrong to her and she took another deep breath. Hopefully nothing bad would happen and she was just being paranoid.

Madara had finished with unsealing the tailed beasts and putting them under his control. His chakra levels were low but could easily be refueled.

"Desidero please start getting the army ready", Madara said

"I've already done so Madara-sama", he said, "They've also been split up into the correct equal amounts for each person. This is our redo of the first failed plan. After the Battle of the Desert they learned of our strength now we end them"

"I've set an easy way for the Kages to find me so they should be more than happy to come and verse me", he said, "They'll probably take time in choosing who will go with them to battle me. I'll handle them all there"

"That'll make my job easier", Desidero said, "Now Madara my armies would like to see the man they are serving"

Madara and Desidero walked out into the rain to see the thousands of cheering troops. Some flew and some walked. Madara looked at the large army happy but in shock. He never realized how many Desidero really made.

"How did you make all of those?" Madara asked curiously

"I made some and then they made some which they made some", Desidero said, "The good thing is these workers never get tired. They mass produced hundreds per day for over about fourteen years"

"How old are you now?"

"Twenty-six to be exact. I'm twenty-six and about to make history with Madara Uchiha", Desidero said a little happy, "Troops get with your general and they'll begin the march!"

Cheers and roars of applause came from the crowd. The green creature soared in the air cheering while holding blue chakra balls obviously going to be used to bomb down on the villages. The tailed-beasts walked towards each of the assigned army group. Desidero jumped on top of the one-tailed beast along with Sasuke.

"Good luck Desidero", Madara said going back into the base

The armies split up and began walking towards each of there locations. It would take about a day to be exact. Kabuto remained hidden as he followed the army with Sasuke in it. He was going to kill Sasuke and take his eyes for his own use.

"So Sasuke", Desidero said, "I've heard stories about your hatred"

"I'm going to handle the elders so you stay away from them", Sasuke said, "I want to show them my new powers"

"Very well but then you stay away from Kakashi and Naruto", Desidero said, "I'll deal with them"

"Understood", Sasuke said, "You really think you can kill Kakashi?"

"You really think you can kill the elders?" he replied a little irritated that a kid would test his strength

"Fine", Sasuke said, "If you need help don't think I will lift a finger in helping you"

"Then I'll just kill you after capturing the nine-tails", Desidero said, "This organization doesn't serve you. You serve us for the time being"

"Whatever", Sasuke mumbled

"Brats that's all they are", Desidero mumbled to himself

Naruto had gotten ready and walked outside. He needed to pick some things up from the store before the streets flooded. The conditions outside had gotten slightly worse. The wind was stronger now and the rain was heavier. The street lights flickered on and off. It was plainly a lousy day for him. He couldn't train and most of his friends were probably busy doing something else.

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned to see Shikamaru walking towards him.

"How've you been doing Naruto?"

"Fine I guess why are you out here?"

"Lady Tsunade wanted me to find you and tell you to come to her office. I'm also going to Suna to tell them about a lead of where we can find Madara if they don't know already"

"You think you can find Madara?"

"We got info from a reliable source saying where he would be", Shikamaru said, "Tsunade thinks it would be good if the other Kage including her go to finish this"

"How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know maybe a week and a half", Shikamaru said, "I'll be seeing you Naruto and remember to go to Lady Tsunade's office"

"Gotcha", Naruto said, "Good luck Shikamaru"

"Thanks Naruto", Shikamaru said running towards the main gate

Naruto started walking towards the current Hokage headquarters.

Sakura sat in the hospital on her break. She was happy to be able to work on days like these. The hospital was actually a little busy. Some trees fell and hurt people or they slipped badly while walking on the streets. She had treated a kid with a broken arm and a sick man who had a very bad flu. She sipped a glass of water trying to relax.

"Sakura", Shizune said, "We need you for another quick check on another ill person"

"Shizune I'm on break right now", Sakura said

"We need you for this one. He is in really bad condition and I may need help on this one", Shizune said calmly looking at Sakura before asking "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine", Sakura said getting up, "What room is this man in?"

"Room D212", Shizune said, "Are you sure your ok?"

"I'm fine Shizune everything is fine", Sakura said slightly raising her voice, "I'm sorry Shizune I have a lot on my mind"

"If you need to take a day off I'll cover for you"

"No I shouldn't I need to be here now", Sakura said walking out of the room, "Anyway I feel better when I know I'm helping someone"

With that she left the room and made her way to the sick man. Shizune took a deep breath. Things seemed to just be falling into pieces. The world felt different to her. So many things changed since Tsunade took the position as hokage and most of them were good.

Naruto walked into the office and faced Tsunade and her visitor. Fukasaku sat on her desk chatting to Tsunade about what was happening.

"Granny you wanted to see me?"

"Oh Naruto-boy glad you're here", Fukasaku said

"Naruto take a seat right there", Tsunade said, "We need to talk about some things"

"Ok Granny Tsunade", Naruto said taking his seat, "So what do you want me here for?"

"Well we've known it for awhile but you are the last Jinchuriki", Tsunade said, "Because of that we want you to go back to Myobokuzan to live for awhile. There you can stay safely until the war ends. Fukasaku is willing to take you and train you there"

"Are you kidding me!" Naruto yelled angrily, "You want me to wait out this war in hiding? I thought you felt that I deserve to fight! I've been helping so much in the other battles"

"Naruto-boy calm yourself", the toad sage said, "It isn't so bad if you think about it. It is for your safety. I know you have gotten stronger but Tsunade wants you safe"

"Naruto I'm sorry but I need you to go", Tsunade said sadly, "I love you as a son and I couldn't let you be captured by the Akatsuki. You were almost Naruto, captured last time which worries me"

"What about when I fought against Nagato?" he asked angrily, "And all the other battles in this war?"

"He isn't Madara, Naruto! If Madara came after you then you could very easily be captured. On that battle we sent you to, you could've been captured", Tsunade said, "If Desidero had been able to capture you then I wouldn't know what to do"

"I can handle myself", Naruto said

"Than maybe we can reach some form of compromise", Fukasaku said calmly, "How about if Naruto is close to losing we summon him to Myobokuzan. Then he won't be captured yet he can still battle"

"I'm staying in my village the entire war! I won't abandon my friends!"

"I agree with Fukasaku", Tsunade said, "If it gets really bad and Madara or another Akatsuki member is about to win they will summon you to their home"

"How do they know, though, if I'm about to loose?"

"The Great Sage can watch you during your battle so you shouldn't worry", Fukasaku said

"Whatever", Naruto said calming down

"I'm sorry Naruto but I'm doing this because I love you", Tsunade said

"If you loved me you would have let me fight", Naruto mumbled walking out of the room

Tsunade looked down at her desk sadly. She didn't know what was right anymore. Fukasaku patted Tsunade's arm trying to comfort her.

"You did the right thing", he said

"Then why does it feel like I just did the wrong thing?"

"Sometimes it is hard to tell at first", Fukasaku said, "It is the right thing"

"Thanks. Now I can see why Jiraiya liked you so much", Tsunade said

Fukasaku smiled at the comment. He missed his old student but now he had another. He would make Naruto the strongest he could to make Jiraiya proud.

"I need to get back home", he said, "Good luck Tsunade"

"Thanks", Tsunade replied

Fukasaku disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Tsunade just sat quietly trying to calm herself. She had just gone back on all she stood for. That is what made her the angriest. She was going to make it right after this war.

Naruto continued to walk back towards his apartment. He couldn't believe what had just happened. The lady who acted as his mother went back against him. He didn't understand why but he had a feeling he knew. Maybe just like a mother she worried for him. Maybe it was just out of love. The roads had begun to get slightly flooded so he walked faster home. He just wanted this day to be over. It was disgusting out and he just felt a little bad.

"Granny Tsunade just loves me", he said, "She wants me to be safe"

He smiled thinking about that. He knew Tsunade loved him so maybe that was why. Maybe that's how it feels to have an actual mom. He took a deep breath as he continued to walk towards his apartment building. Maybe he would go and see Sakura and ask of her opinion. Sakura always knew what to do. He shifted directions and started towards the hospital.

"We should be approaching by daybreak tomorrow", Desidero said calculating how the troops were walking

Sasuke just continued to sit there impatiently. He wanted to end that village if it was the last thing he did.

"So you took on Kakashi before", Sasuke said breaking the silence between the two

"Our first ever battle was when we were really young. That battle was pretty big. My special hidden jutsu versus his Chidori. He won only because I made a miscalculation but since then I have revised and perfected my form"

"Good luck", Sasuke said being nice for a change

"Thanks and I guess I will wish you luck as well", Desidero said

"You sense something too don't you", Sasuke mumbled

"I can sense him behind our army. We'll kill him before we get to the village"

"I'll kill him. I want to try out my new sharingan. Anyway Kabuto was Orochimaru's servant"

"As you wish"

Shikamaru was quickly jumping tree to tree. He wanted to get to the village fast. He sensed something was wrong. He also just wanted to see Temari truth be told. He hadn't seen her in awhile since this whole bunch of craziness. He was approaching a turn when he heard something in the distance. It sounded like the marching of many feet. An angry chakra aura seemed to be all around. He hid in the bushes and poked his head out. He saw two really big things walking behind what seemed like green humanoid creatures wearing Akatsuki cloaks.

"What the hell is this? This is going to be troublesome", Shikamaru mumbled, "Is this the army that attacked the cloud village?"

He continued to walk towards them keeping a low profile. On top of the three-tails Suigetsu stood watching the large army march. Shikamaru quickly jumped on top a tail of the five-tails. He then slowly made his way up so that nobody would see him. He needed to find out what was going on. Were they heading towards the Sand? He was going to find out. He climbed to the creature's body and hid in the fur of the creature. It was going to be a long day.

Naruto slowly made his way into the hospital. It was about one o'clock so Sakura should be getting her lunch break in about ten minutes. He sat down in the main lobby and waited. Sakura usually got lunch out so he hoped she would be there soon. About ten minutes later Sakura was at the front desk in a poncho signing out for her break.

"Sakura-chan", Naruto said walking towards her

"Naruto what are you doing here?" she asked a little surprised, "It's gross out you should be inside. You may catch a cold or something"

"Don't worry about me Sakura-chan", he said, "I just wanted to ask you some questions"

"About what?"

"Well something happened today and I want your opinion on it"

"Ok Naruto but I only have a small amount of time for lunch. I was just going to get a muffin or something across the street"

"Ok Sakura-chan"

The two walked outside and towards the store. Sakura quickly bought a strawberry muffin and they began to walk back. Naruto explained everything that happened that day. She listened carefully to make sure she didn't miss anything. When Naruto finished she took a deep breath and looked at him with a lot of different emotions. She knew how Naruto was with fighting. He wanted to keep his village safe.

"Naruto listen to me on this one", Sakura said, "I agree with Tsunade-sama on this one"

"But why?"

"Naruto after what that creep did to you, you were about to be captured", Sakura said, "He is to strong for you Naruto. He could shatter your mind to pieces. Don't you remember what he did to you on that mission? You need to stay away from him"

"I can handle myself Sakura-chan. I'm not going to loose", he said confidently

"Naruto you baka think for once. He could easily take advantage of you. You need to stay away from him even if it means not fighting in this war"

"If only I wasn't poisoned that battle, on our mission, I could have won the fight. During the war I was so distracted by the other troops I didn't realize him approaching me", he said, "I know that I can do this. I need to defeat him before he hurts anyone else"

"Naruto", she said looking into his eyes, "I couldn't loose another friend. Please don't try anything. If I have to I will take him on myself. I will not let you battle him no matter how strong you've gotten"

"Fine Sakura-chan but after the battle you owe me one", he said, "If I don't battle him then you owe me but you can't battle him either"

"Don't lie to me Naruto", she said, "I want you to be safe. If he comes after you get out of here. My lunch break is over Naruto. I'm sorry but I need to be going. I'll see you latter ok"

"Ok Sakura-chan", he said smiling

The two parted and Naruto walked towards his apartment. The rain continued to fall as Naruto walked making him feel uneasy. This rain was odd. It really never rained this hard unless something happened that was bad.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan", he whispered to himself, "But I will take on that creep. I need to keep my village safe"

A leaf Ninja walked into a guard tower where others stood. It was the south tower. The tower was on the wall that separated Konoha from the outside. Three ninjas sat there making sure nothing would get into Konoha. Each of them was a sensor type so they could sense the enemy. The ninja walked into the room which was a big circular room. Some shelves were placed and some pictures of Hokage. There was a large window that looked out into the forest.

"I think I've got something!" a ninja said quickly causing the others to look at him

"Something with a lot of chakra and large is approaching", he said, "Maybe two"

"We should go and tell Hokage-sama", another one said

"I'll go said one of the other sensors"

He ran towards the door but as he opened it he was impaled by a larger red needle. He fell to the ground a pool of blood forming from the wound.

"What the hell!" one shouted looking at the ninja who just entered a couple seconds ago, "He was our comrade!"

The creature took out another red needle and ran towards the guards. They took out kunai and fought against the creature. One ninja successfully punched it in the face causing the creature to fall to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" one ninja asked looking at the other

"I have no idea but according to records it is one of the Akatsuki's troops", he said, "We should return to Lady Hokage before it's too late"

They began running towards the door but felt something go through their legs. They turned to see the creature getting up the two red needles impaling their legs. The creature ran at them. One dodged as it took out a sharp needle blade but the other lost his head. Blood came freely from his neck and he fell to the floor. The other dodged the other attacks but he felt something extremely painful in his foot. He looked to see the red needle still in him was spreading around his leg.

"No", he mumbled as the thing crushed his leg. He fell to the floor in pain

The creature walked towards him and raised its blade. There was a crunching sound as it went straight through the man.

Desidero sat on top of the tailed beast. A smile crossed his face as he realized what had happened.

"What are you so happy about?"

"It appears that my spy has successfully got rid of some people who knew we were coming", he said, "Army stop!"

The entire army stopped instantly.

"Disguise your chakra", he said, "I will do the same to our tailed beast friends. This is the crucial part of our mission. My spy friend has taken out other boarder guards. We need to strike now before they realize the missing ninja"

He formed a hand sign and there was a low rumble. He released his hands and smiled.

"We may now march", he said as they started to march quickly

The creature that just killed the ninja hid there bodies in the cabinets. He cleaned up the mess and walked out of the room. His next part was to be fast. He jumped over the large wall and onto the other side. He took out paper bombs and set them up on the outside of the wall. He quickly camouflaged them and went back to the other side unnoticed. Then he started phase three. He started running towards the Hokage's office.

Tsunade sat at her desk taking mental notes about what to do. She had sent some info about Madara's whereabouts to the sand. She hoped that they would be able to come after Madara with her to battle.

"Hokage-sama", a voice said

"Who are you?" she asked. She had never heard a voice like this before

A man walked up to her who she recognized.

"What's wrong with your voice?"

"A bit of a sore throat", the creature said, "Our guards on the north side think that the enemy is coming from that way"

"Are you sure they're attacking"

"Positive", he said, "They are coming from that side, so should we get forces ready on that side?"

"I guess we should. We can catch them off guard if we have our defenses strong on that side. We will also put our forces on the south too just in case. It's just odd they are suddenly attacking head on"

"Very well Hokage-sama", he said leaving

"This isn't good", she whispered, "They're already attacking us directly. I need to start getting people into safety"

She quickly called five ninjas into her office. She explained to them the situation and they nodded.

"If they can destroy the cloud village like that then they can destroy us", she said, "I will sound the alarm and you get the others to get everyone to safety. Set up our defenses on all sides just in case. I also want our best ninja and the ANBU to be patrolling the perimeter"

"Yes Hokage-sama", they each said before leaving to get everything done

It was going to be a long night for everyone.

Shikamaru still hid in the fur of the five-tails. He listened carefully to what was happening outside. There had been a lot of marching and cheers but it had all stopped.

"Soldiers!" Shikamaru heard a voice yell, "We will stop and wait for the signal. Then we begin our attack all at the same time. We are right on the boarder of the sand currently. It will take us about one hour to get there now"

Shikamaru did the math. It would take him about three if it took them one he guessed. So that means he would leave secretly and warn the sand. He just wondered why they were attacking the sand instead of the leaf. Why would they want to attack a place without any jinchuriki? It didn't matter anymore. He just needed to get warning to the sand and get back to the leaf. When he heard the marching stop, he used a jutsu and turned himself invisible. He crept out of the beast's fur and ran down to the ground. The army was so big it was crazy. He quickly moved past the soldiers and got to the front. He slowly started to walk away from the motionless army afraid he would be caught. He admitted it wasn't the best plan but at least he had one. He walked for awhile before turning to see he was a couple miles away from the large army. He started running through the large desert hoping to reach the sand as soon as possible. The sky had become very dark now as night crept over the villages.

Desidero watched as Sasuke went a little deeper into insanity. He could tell Sasuke was bent on killing Kabuto. That man hadn't stopped following them. Desidero himself wanted to crush him as well. He promised Sasuke though that he could handle him.

"Go ahead Sasuke", he said, "We will continue walking and you should end Kabuto"

"Thank you", Sasuke said feeling relief

He jumped and went running through the army towards the tree Kabuto was hiding by. Kabuto noticed the pair of red eyes and quickly dodged as Sasuke cut through the tree with Chidori.

"Sasuke", Kabuto said, "I was waiting to battle you"

"Kabuto it appears you've gone through quite a change", Sasuke said

Kabuto launched snakes out of his sleeve that went flying towards Sasuke. They erupted in black flames and Kabuto took a kunai and cut the snakes off of him before the flames hit him.

"Amaterasu", Kabuto said, "How did I know?"

"Die worm!"

Amaterasu flames erupted right next to Kabuto. He jumped out of the way before they could hit him. Kabuto then launched kunai into the air which exploded right in front of Sasuke. When the smoke cleared Sasuke was standing there unharmed.

"It appears I have to do this", Kabuto said forming a hand sign, "Summoning Impure World Resurrection!"

A large coffin appeared from out of the ground. It was labeled as Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke quickly realized what was happening and knew what he had to do.

"Amaterasu!"

The coffin erupted into flames. Kabuto watched shocked as the coffin disappeared under the dark flames.

"How did you", Kabuto asked a little nervous, "That was my ace in the hole"

"It is over Kabuto", Sasuke said confidently

"No it isn't", Kabuto said angrily, "I have become stronger than Lord Orochimaru! I am stronger than anyone in the world! You pest! I'm going to end this right here!"

Kabuto formed multiple hand signs and placed his hand on the ground. He looked up a Sasuke a little insanely. On the ground was a lot of writing. There was a loud poof sound and a snake creature came out of the smoke. It was a white snake but the size of a human. It had seven heads each with an angered expression.

"Witness Sasuke the power I've created!" Kabuto yelled, "After many tests and hidden scrolls I have created the ultimate jutsu! It takes after the form of Orochimaru's white snake and will kill you and then the rest of the Akatsuki!"

The white snake creature launched itself at Kabuto who kept smiling. It started to go inside his mouth causing Kabuto to slightly yell in pain. When it had completely gone down the man's mouth and he wiped away the saliva that had come out of his mouth, he formed another hand sign. Sasuke watched as Kabuto's skin turned to white scales. His eyes became even more snake like. Two snakes launched themselves out of Kabuto's shoulders. The rest came out of his back. Standing before Sasuke was a snake creature.

"Do you like my power Sasuke?"

"You've really gone insane"

"You'll pay Sasuke Uchiha!"

Kabuto launched himself at Sasuke. Sasuke was shocked to see how fast he was going. He felt a strong punch to his left cheek and Sasuke went flying into a tree. Kabuto stood above him smiling. The two snakes on Kabuto's shoulders launched themselves at Sasuke. The raven colored hair teen took out his sword and sliced off the snakes head. Kabuto looked at Sasuke angrily for a second but smiled as the heads grew back. Sasuke jumped behind Kabuto and launched a fireball at the snake man. Kabuto was hit dead on and just stood there. Sasuke watched as one snake sunk itself into Kabuto's body.

"I get it now Kabuto", he said, "Those Snakes will die each time I hit you with a technique that kills you. Once they are gone I can finally end you"

Kabuto smiled wickedly. Sasuke got it he was right. Once all of the snakes are gone it would be over. Kabuto formed a hand sign and sent a large snake towards Sasuke. Sasuke dodged and sliced off the creature's head.

"Amaterasu" Sasuke said as Kabuto exploded into the flames

The flames stopped after a little to Sasuke's surprise. Why would the black flames stop? He watched as Kabuto appeared out of the ground. Two of the snakes were now missing. Only four snakes remained now.

"I was able to escape by shedding my skin", Kabuto said, "Then I went under ground"

"I could care less Kabuto", Sasuke said

Kabuto let one of the snakes on his back come forwards. It launched multiple poison spikes at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged but felt one go inside of his leg.

"It's over!" Kabuto yelled launching himself at Sasuke

"I don't think so!"

The black flame erupted onto Kabuto who once again yelled in pain. As Kabuto was burned Sasuke pulled out the spikes. Sasuke was now kneeling one on foot. This was a time he wished Karin was with him. Kabuto ran at Sasuke with the black flames still on him.

"Shoot", Sasuke said as Kabuto hit him

The black flames spread to Sasuke who started to burn. He needed to get rid of the black flames before it was too late. He concentrated his new sharingan on them and waited. He watched as the flames disappeared as well as Kabuto.

"Kabuto you rat", he said, "You performed the same trick twice"

"How'd you know?" Kabuto said appearing from the ground

This time Kabuto only had one snake left. Sasuke was about to perform his Amaterasu when he felt a deep pain in his eyes. It was the same pain that he felt when he first got these eyes. His new sharingan changed to his original one. If he couldn't use Amaterasu then how was he supposed to win?

"I've won", Kabuto said running towards the kneeling Sasuke

Sasuke threw his sword at Kabuto. It stabbed right through him much to Kabuto's surprise.

"I thought the poison would make you immobile", he said angrily as the last snake disappeared

"It turns out I can move", Sasuke said standing up

He formed a Chidori in his hand and ran towards the shocked Kabuto. There was a scream of pain as Kabuto felt Sasuke's hand go through him. He started remembering what Anko told him.

"_I'll see you soon", Anko said _

The words kept running through his mind. He had lost this battle. He felt darkness overtake him. That was the end of Kabuto. Sasuke stood over his mangled body. He felt his eyes return to his new sharingan.

"What the hell just happened with my eyes", he whispered, "Never mind I need to catch up with the group"

Sasuke went running towards where Desidero was. He couldn't wait to end Naruto's life. It was almost time.

Naruto watched out of his window as groups of people went running towards the bunkers. The rain had stopped so it was easier for the people of the village to move around. He was wondering what was happening. He hadn't been informed yet about anything. Just then there was a knock on his door.

"I guess I'm about to find out what is happening", he mumbled

He went over towards the door and opened it. Three ANBU stood outside with their masks on.

"Naruto Uzumaki", one said, "We are here to tell you that Lady Tsunade has requested you to stay back during this fight"

"What's going on?"

"We've detected the enemy coming closer", he said, "Lady Tsunade requests you stay in the back of the leaf ninja"

"Ok", Naruto said disappointed

"Thank you Uzumaki", he said

The three ANBU began running towards the stairs and towards the bunkers. Naruto put on his jumpsuit and left the room. He was going to get ready for this battle. He decided to see Sakura and tell her if she didn't know.

Naruto ran through the streets towards Sakura's house. The streets were horrible. Families were walking with their kids who looked scared. Ninja were everywhere getting ready for battle. He made his way to Sakura's house and saw her mother and father.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Sakura's father asked annoyed slightly

"He probably wants to make sure Sakura is safe", her mother said, "Isn't that sweet. I need to go to the hospital and get ready to help people out. I was requested for volunteer work"

"If you want to see Sakura make it fast", Mr. Haruno said, "I don't want you doing anything. I need to go to the south entrance for duty there"

"Honey if the boy wants to stay with Sakura let him", Mrs. Haruno said argumentatively, "The Akatsuki army is after him aren't they? If he gets captured this may be the last time he'll see our daughter"

"Stop it your scaring him", her father said calmly looking at Naruto who looked a bit shaken, "We won't let him be captured"

"Ok honey. Be careful out there I'm leaving", she said running towards the hospital

"Love you honey", he said waving, "You be good to my Sakura ya here", he said turning back to Naruto

"Don't worry", Naruto said, "I would never hurt Sakura-chan"

"Good man", he said, "I always liked you"

Sakura's dad started running towards the south entrance leaving Naruto alone outside. He knocked on the door and waited until Sakura opened it. She was a little surprised to see naruto at this time but she should've known.

"Sakura-chan", he said, "Can I come in if you don't mind"

"Ok Naruto", she said, "But my parents may get angry"

"Don't worry they seemed fine just a second ago"

She nodded and let him in. Naruto walked in and looked around. There was a hallway and then a left turn to a kitchen. There was a right turn towards a family room. At the end of the hallway was a flight of stairs leading to the bedrooms.

"It's so nice in here", he said looking around

"Well maybe if you cleaned your house for once, it could look this nice", Sakura said smiling

"That was a cheap shot", Naruto said smiling too

"So why did you come?" Sakura asked walking towards the family room. Naruto followed her to a coach and sat down next to her.

"I was just worried about you", he said, "I had a feeling that something happened"

"Well I'm fine Naruto", she said concerned, "Are you? Their army is coming very soon Naruto. Do you know that you can't go after him?"

"I know Sakura-chan", he said a little disappointed

"Naruto you know I just want you safe", she said, "I wouldn't know what to do without you"

"I promise that you won't have to feel like that", he said smiling, "I'm never going to leave your side Sakura-chan"

"Thank you Naruto", she said slightly happy, "I hope you don't leave my side ever"

"I really like you Sakura-chan", he admitted suddenly, "I couldn't stand being without you. So you need to promise me that you won't leave me either"

"I promise Naruto", she said, "I really promise with all of my heart"

"Thanks Sakura-chan", he said grinning his trademark grin, "But I should get going"

"Naruto if you want I have a couch in my room", she said slightly blushing, "If you want to sleep here tonight on the couch you can"

"Really Sakura-chan?"

"Only if you promise not to do anything when we're sleeping"

"Promise Sakura-chan!" he said smiling, "Wait what's going on here? Why do you all of the sudden decide to do this for me? If I ever asked you to you would punch me through a wall"

"Well Naruto I'm just a little worried. I think you would probably be a little bit more comfortable if you stayed with someone. Am I right?"

"You're right Sakura-chan", Naruto admitted letting his mask slightly fall, "It's sort of stressful with everything going on"

"That's why I think you should stay here", Sakura said smiling

"Thanks Sakura-chan but I didn't bring anything to wear", Naruto said, "I just didn't expect this"

"I think my dad has an old pair of pajamas if you want", she said, "There is a bathroom you can change in. I'll get the couch ready. The pajamas should be in the hamper in the bathroom"

Naruto nodded his head. He walked to the bathroom smiling the whole way there. His mind was overflowing with many different emotions. He entered the bathroom and shut the door. He got undressed and looked for the pajamas. He found the pair he though were it. They had the leaf symbol on the back and were entirely black. He put them on surprised that they fit pretty well. He left the bathroom holding his clothes and walked up the stairs to Sakura's room. The door had here name painted onto it in pink. He knocked and waited for Sakura to open the door. She was already dressed in her nightwear.

"Naruto you look nice in my dad's clothes", she said, "They look like they fit too"

"They are nice Sakura-chan", he said looking at her room

It was a pink room with shelves littered with different items. On the shelf he saw the heart locket and the card. It was laminated and the flowers were already dead though. He looked over to the couch which had a large blanket on it. He walked over and put his clothes next to the couch.

"Thanks Sakura-chan", he said looking at the neatly made couch, "But why would you let me in your house and then in your room! If I ever asked you to allow me to do this you would kill me or worse!"

"You're welcome Naruto", she said annoying the comments at the end, "Since you probably a bit on edge I think you should sleep comfortably. I just want you in my room tonight because you never know what may happen tomorrow so it would be nice for you to enjoy yourself I guess. This is something I always thought you may think about so I just want you to enjoy yourself because we are friends"

"I need to make this up to you somehow", he said getting under the covers, "I really need to make this up to you. You really are like my closest friend Sakura-chan. To say I like you a lot would be an understatement because I think I actually really… "

He didn't finish the line he just gulped and waited for Sakura to throw him through a wall. Nothing came and he took a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry about it Naruto", she said calmly, "I like you a lot too and that's why I'm doing this"

"I'm glad I heard you say that", he said smiling, "Now I feel my life is complete"

"But it sure isn't over", Sakura reminded him and comforting herself at the same time

"Don't you worry Sakura-chan!"

"Goodnight Naruto-kun", she said shutting the lights and climbing into her bed

"Thank you Sakura-chan and sweet dreams", he said slightly shocked by the –Kun prefix

The two fell asleep shortly after that as the world around them fell into chaos.

"Who goes there!" a sand ninja yelled flashing his flash light on Shikamaru

"Shikamaru?" another sand ninja asked

"They're coming", Shikamaru said as he collapsed. He was hungry, thirsty and just plain tired

"Get him to our hospital", a ninja said, "He needs rest"

One of them picked him up and began running towards the hospital.

**Ok well this chapter is finally finished. Next chapter should have more action. Please review and thanks for reading! A little more NaruSaku stuff, but more of friendship. Remember to review with only constructive criticism ! **


	13. Chapter 13:The Choice is Yours

**My thirteenth chapter is**

**up and the war will begin. **

**Finally I can add more action. **

**Hope you all enjoy! Sorry for the **

**lack of skips in a chapter. I had them placed**

**but they didn't appear on the actual**

**website. Very sorry about that but I**

**came up with a solution. Wherever **

**you see bolded 'Naruto'it is a change in scene  
**

**Thanks and sorry for any**

**inconvenience! **

**Chapter 13: The Choice is Yours **

The clouds outside the leaf village were still out looking highly dangerous to bring rain. Naruto stirred on the couch. The dream he was having wasn't exactly a good one. He was reliving the events of Desidero's genjutsu. He twisted and turned violently before falling off the couch with a thud.

"Ow", he mumbled holding his head

He looked around to see he was still in Sakura's room. She was still sleeping and her parents were still getting ready at the hospital and the boarder. He got up and walked over to the bathroom downstairs. He thought it would be good if he got a shower in before the battle. He brought his clothes with him from upstairs and got undressed. He stepped into the hot water and let it run down his skin. It felt nice and he wished everyday could be like this day except for the war.

Sakura woke up slowly and looked around. She heard the water running and knew Naruto was probably taking a shower. She decided that maybe even though she wasn't the best cook she would make him some oatmeal or something better than ramen. She got up and walked downstairs quickly and looked around. Some packs of oats were in a cabinet and she started boiling water.

"He needs something healthy before something like this", she whispered, "I just hope he'll eat it"

She kept thinking though of the possibilities of what may happen this day. She hoped everything would be over soon.

_**Naruto**_

Tsunade stood in her army gear getting ready for battle. Three ANBU stood behind her getting ready as well.

"Tsunade-sama we should get heading over to that location now", one said, "Madara should be there along with the other Kages. They'll need your medical jutsu"

"Understood but what about the village?"

"If we end Madara we end this war", a second one said, "Who are you going to leave in charge of the village though when you're gone?"

"Tell Kakashi to resume his roll as Hokage until I come back", she said

"Understood", the ANBU said running into the village

"I hate leaving this village in this war", she said sadly, "But it is for the best"

The two ANBU and she went out of the west entrance hoping to get to here target.

_**Naruto**_

Shikamaru woke up in Suna's hospital. He looked around for a little bit before putting his head back on the pillow.

"He's awake", one doctor said, "Alert Temari-sama at once"

"The Akatsuki's army is coming", Shikamaru said

"We found out once you arrived from our boarder guards", he said calmly, "Lord Kazekage has gone with Kankuro to battle Madara with the other Kage. He left Temari in charge while he is gone"

"Ok", Shikamaru said happy to know that the Sand knew about Madara's location

_**Naruto**_

"I sense that they should be here no later than one hour", a guard said unhappily

"I see", Kakashi said, "Then prepare all forces for battle"

"As you wish Kakashi", a ninja said

"This is going to be annoying", Kakashi mumbled, "Desidero has probably thought this one out good"

_**Naruto**_

Naruto got out of the shower and dried off. He quickly put his clothes on and walked out of the room. He adjusted his headband and walked to see Sakura pouring the oatmeal in two bowls.

"What is that?" Naruto asked

"Oatmeal Naruto", she said looking at him, "You are going to eat it"

"What about ramen?"

"Naruto you're going to eat it and like it!" Sakura said glaring and raising her voice

"Yes Sakura-chan!" he said quickly running over and taking a spoonful, "Ouch it's hot!"

"Then maybe you should wait for it to cool down", Sakura said watching Naruto take a glass of water and drinking the whole thing

"It's ok though", Naruto said blowing on the oatmeal and eating some more of it, "Not as good as ramen"

"I thought you should eat something healthy before this war", she said taking a little bite of her own oatmeal

"Thanks Sakura-chan", he said, "It's not great but not horrible"

"No problem Naruto", she said

_**Naruto**_

Desidero took a deep breath. It was going to be a long day and hopefully he would catch the nine-tails. He needed to put Kakashi out of his mind for the time being and deal with the nine-tails. Sasuke sat next to him looking even more excited.

"Desidero I can't wait to see the look on the faces of that village when we destroy everything", he said smiling

"I have the same feeling Sasuke", Desidero said, "In about half an hour now we'll break in"

"I'm going for the elders", Sasuke said, "You go for the nine-tails and Kakashi"

"I know Sasuke"

Naruto finished and got up.

"I need to get ready", Naruto said calmly

"I'm coming with you", Sakura said, "Don't leave yet"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan", he said grinning, "I'm not going to let you be alone on the battlefield"

"Thanks Naruto", she said putting the bowls in the sink, "Let me get changed real fast"

Naruto watched as Sakura left to go upstairs. He hadn't been happy in awhile. He felt that nothing could hurt him or Sakura. A new form of confidence took over his mind. Sakura just treated him like apart of her family so he would make sure nothing happened to her.

"I promise Sakura-chan", he said, "I promise I'm not going to let anything happen on the battlefield"

Sakura came down a little later fully dressed in combat gear. She knew she needed to act like the medic in this war so that's what she was going to do.

"You look nice Sakura-chan", Naruto said staring at her

"Come on Naruto we should help evacuate more people from their houses before the war begins", she said

"Ok Sakura-chan", he said and they walked out into the damp streets.

_**Naruto**_

"Report everyone", Desidero said

"I'm here", Zetsu said

"Same", Suigetsu said along with Jugo

"I'm here", Kisame said

"We are each about a couple minutes away away", Desidero said, "Begin your attack on the villages now"

"Each village though have amassed their troops getting ready for the attack", Kisame said, "They have their ninja on the borders and they can see us"

"Ignore it and begin your attack"

"Understood", they all said

Desidero stood on the tailed beast close to the southern wall. He performed a hand sign and the invisibility cloak around them faded. He formed another hand sign and there was a loud explosion. The paper bombs had gone off leaving huge holes in the wall.

"What's going on?" a ninja yelled realizing what was on the other side

"Alert Kakashi-sama and tell him they've arrived!"

The large amounts of Akatsuki troops began to run towards the openings. Three leaf village ninja jumped in front and formed some hand signs.

"Leaf village: Leaf barrier!"

Leaves flew from the trees and blocked the entrances.

"Hopefully this will give us some time", a ninja said continuing to hold his hands together

"Now", Desidero said calmly

His soldiers jumped away from the wall as the one-tailed Shukaku stepped in front.

"Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet!"

The demon filled its stomach with air and punched itself extremely hard. There was a loud bang as the southern boarder was destroyed completely by the blast and the leaf barrier.

"Charge!" Desidero yelled

The soldiers of the Akatsuki and the sound came charging into the village. Ninja from all sides came and started fighting them. Hiashi Hyuga stepped in front and began to take down as many soldiers as he could. Hinata stood assisting him with others from the Hyuga clan. They were successful in destroying some of the Akatsuki army. One of the soldiers though launched huge needles at them which they easily dodged. Hinata and her father continued to battle watching how the other Hyuga clan members battle. One soldier from the Akatsuki though launched many needles which they dodged by jumping in the air. Another soldier fired multiple needles hitting them in the air from behind. Desidero watched as more ninja from the north and west came to fight against the advancing army. The seven-tailed beast flew above the Leaf's army and was spraying poison gas across most of the leaf. The leaf was under a huge offensive from the Akatsuki.

The other villages were dealing with the same. The armies had continued to trample on the villages. Suna was resisting the attack as much as it could. Temari was standing with a now revived Shikamaru taking out the oncoming armies. Suigetsu yawned as he continued to watch. He had went and sat on the five-tails now. The three tails was currently launching huge water balls at the rock wall around the sand. It was actually successfully destroying parts of it causing the sand Shinobi to be crushed by falling rock. The Akatsuki troops continued their attack everywhere.

In the village hidden in the clouds, the Akatsuki armies attacked in heavier numbers. The ninja of the clouds who were still angry about the other attack were destroying as many of the soldiers as they could. The ANBU of the clouds continued their attacks as well. The two-tails was still launching heavy amounts of fireballs into the village causing fires to erupt everywhere. The Raikage had gone alone to deal with Madara with the other Kage leaving the village a little unprepared. Darui and C were slicing away at the army which was now slowly advancing inside the walls. Everything had gone into chaos again.

Kisame sat on top of the four tails watching as the six-tails launched acid onto the village hidden in the mist. The armies were successfully fighting their way into the village. Chojuro who had protected Mei Terumi the leader of the village during the Kage Summit was now fighting his way towards Kisame. The leader of that village had gone to fight Madara with others leaving him in charge. Ao was using his Byakugan to fight his way through the mass of Akatsuki soldiers. Kisame saw Chojuro and smiled. It had been awhile since he faced one of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist. It was going to be great.

Zetsu stood on top of the eight-tails as it blew huge buildings up in the Rock. He had gone on a stronger offensive. He had the eight-tails enter the village first and had his soldiers enter second. The Rock Ninja were successful though in destroying his soldiers by crushing them with rock type moves. Fire was burning everywhere and the village was under heavy attack. Kurotsuchi battled the soldiers with a squad of special ninja. It was amazing how many there were and it was as if they wouldn't die. The needles were flying everywhere. Zetsu watched happily from the top of his tailed beast. Soon this village would fall.

_**Naruto**_

Naruto and Sakura watched as smoke rose from the south. Ninja came running towards the south as fast as they could.

"Sakura-chan we should go and help", Naruto said eagerly

"No Naruto. You stay here and I'll run to see if we can offer help", she said smiling at him

"Be safe ok Sakura-chan", he said nervously

"Don't worry"

She ran off quickly to see what was happening in her village. Naruto watched on nervously as she disappeared praying she would be ok.

_**Naruto**_

Sasuke stood next to Desidero. He looked at the leaf village which was now up in smoke. He smiled watching as the leaf crumpled into complete chaos.

"You can go now", Desidero said calmly watching Hinata

"Thank you Desidero", he said jumping into the battle

As ninja went to attack him they burst into black flames. He made a turn and ran towards where the elders were supposedly staying.

"This is it", he said, "I'm going to avenge you Itachi, I promise"

Desidero continued to watch Hinata battle. She was target number one. He launched himself off the one tail speeding towards her with a long needle blade in his hand. Hiashi noticed and jumped in front of his daughter.

"Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin!"

Desidero went flying into a crowd of his own soldiers. He got up slowly and looked at Hiashi. Hiashi could tell that he wasn't planning to kill her. Something was very wrong with the way the man looked. He seemed to calm.

"What do you want with my daughter?"

"That's my business"

"Then I will have to kill you"

Hiashi ran towards Desidero who launched needles at him. He dodged most of them and went to hit Desidero. Desidero set up a green blob shield protecting him from being hit. Hiashi jumped away and performed a hand sign.

"Eight trigrams empty palm!"

The green blob shield was sent flying leaving Desidero unprotected. Hiashi went to punch Desidero but felt something go through his hand. A green blob soldier had launched a needle which hit his palm directly. Blood fell freely from the wound. Desidero took advantage of the situation and punched Hiashi into the air. He jumped up with him and took out two blue needles. He stabbed them into the Hyuga's arms and brought him to the ground. He was now pinned to the ground by the two chakra absorbing blades. Hinata watched as this happened and ran towards her father and Desidero. Desidero raised a green blob sword ready to strike but felt someone grab him and tackle him to the ground. He looked up to see Hinata with her fist raised in the air.

"I won't let you hurt my father", she said bringing her fist down on the man's head

"Hinata get out of here!" her father yelled

Desidero looked back up to see Hinata was distracted.

"Hidden leaf kick!"

Hinata watched as leaves flew around them forming a human shape. It quickly sent her flying with a very strong kick. Desidero then ran towards her and picked her up by her hair. He kneed her in the stomach and let her fall to the ground in pain.

"Hinata!"

Leaf village ninja came running to help her but were taken out before they could get near her. Ino noticed and ran towards Hinata and Desidero.

"Chakra Scalpel!"

Ino ran towards Desidero and sliced at him. He easily dodged all of her attacks. A soldier of the Akatsuki fired a needle piecing into Ino's side. She fell to the ground as pain over took her. She began to heal herself as quickly as she could and tried to get up. Desidero ignored her and picked Hinata up again and began dragging her around the battle field looking for his next target.

_**Naruto**_

Sasuke walked into the council building to see the council in session. Only two members were there. The two members Sasuke wanted to see the most.

"Sasuke Uchiha", Homura Mitokado said calmly, "I take it you want to kill me today for what happened to the Uchiha clan"

"I'm going to make your death as slow as I can", Sasuke said hatefully, "Prepare yourself"

"I don't want to fight Sasuke", he said, "I'm too old to fight you today. If only I were younger Sasuke. It is a shame that I die today but you won't accomplish anything. Itachi is rolling in his grave"

"Take that back", Sasuke warned

"You run away from the truth to much boy"

"Amaterasu!"

The council member burst into black flames but didn't scream. He just looked pitifully towards the angered Uchiha.

"I may die today but so will you"

Sasuke looked at him angrily. He wasn't going to die today. He was going to live and kill this accursed village.

_**Naruto**_

Sakura continued to run quickly until she reached the battlefield. She watched as many ninjas were being cut down by the huge number of forces. She needed to warn Naruto and get him out of here.

"Sakura Haruno I believe?" a man asked, "You fit the description to well. Pink hair, emerald green eyes and usually wearing a reddish pinkish dress"

Sakura turned to see a man holding Hinata with blazing yellow eyes. She recognized the eyes instantly from Naruto's description. This was the man that had hurt him so much.

"Desidero", she said hatefully

"Sakura it is a pleasure", he said bowing

"Shut up"

"I'm in need of you right now", he said calmly, "I don't expect a fight from a ninja like you"

"Shut up!" she yelled throwing a kunai at him

He caught it and looked at her a little disappointed.

"Sakura run", Hinata managed to say

Sakura was about to turn and run when she felt something wrap around her waist. She felt herself being pulled back at high speeds. A sudden pain hit her back. She recognized it as a chakra enhanced punch. She felt blood fly out of her mouth. She fell to the ground with an expression of pain on her face. Desidero walked over and picked her up with his other hand by her neck.

"Let go of me", she said angrily

"I'm almost done with you", he said, "Let me just find the nine-tails and we can end this"

Sakura gulped in fear of what he planned. Knowing this psycho he could do anything. Hinata looked at her with fear obviously in her lavender eyes.

"I won't let you hurt Naruto", Sakura tried saying

She felt herself being thrown into the air. As she fell a kick was delivered right into her stomach. She rolled on the ground and stopped. She had some cuts and bruises on her entire body.

"Why don't you want me to hurt the nine-tails?"

"He's my friend and teammate"

"You are so naïve Sakura", he said angrily, "Imagine a world where you lost the love of your parents to the demon. Imagine a world when you aren't loved by anybody because of an unusual power. Imagine knowing that the person who killed something you love is right in front of you but you can't touch them. That was my life due to your so called friend. This war is because of him and yet you still act as if he is your friend?"

"He wasn't the one who killed your parents! Naruto is nice and caring and has changed many people. He is not a demon!" she said barely, "But you know his pain and loneliness! Shouldn't that make you want to help him? He didn't have anybody as well!"

Sakura winced in pain as a needle went into her arm. Blood fell from the wound freely. She felt herself once again being picked up by a man she hated.

"Don't compare me to that demon"

"You are a demon", Sakura said

The hand around her neck tightened and she couldn't breath. She felt like she was going to go unconscious when the tightened fist stopped.

"I'll make sure you die after I'm done with you"

Sakura closed her eyes knowing she was powerless against the Akatsuki member. She just wanted to have the fighting stop completely and for her, and Naruto to have each other. Yes now that she thought of it she wanted to be with Naruto. She really did like him more than a friend.

_**Naruto**_

Kakashi ran into the battlefield with some ANBU. They each clashed violently with the other soldiers. Kakashi was amazed at the large numbers of the Akatsuki soldiers.

"Kakashi-san", an ANBU said forming hand signs, "Should we retreat some and regroup? We may be able to fight better in the alley ways of the village"

"No we need to stand our ground", Kakashi said slicing into a Akatsuki soldier

The ANBU nodded and Kakashi continued his attack. Then something strange hit him. He sensed something weird and out of place almost. The chakra he felt was strong yet twisted. Soon after he knew who it was.

"Stay here and lead our ninja", Kakashi instructed an ANBU, "I need to take care of something"

The ANBU nodded and Kakashi began to run towards the source of the strange chakra.

_**Naruto**_

Naruto waited for Sakura but began to feel uneasy. He wanted to stay here and wait but felt his legs began to run. He needed to find her and make sure she was safe. Then out of nowhere a green blob soldier grabbed him and threw him into a wall. He quickly got up and threw a kunai into its head. It exploded into pieces and he continued running. The soldiers were starting to advance there movements. Naruto knew he needed to find Sakura now and as he ran he felt rain began to fall. He turned a corner and noticed ANBU fighting the creatures. Naruto heard a screech and saw flying creatures grab one of the ANBU and flew into the air. He then dropped the man from the air and he fell to the ground with a loud bang. Naruto decided to keep going straight hoping that Sakura was that way. He reached an ally way and looked to see if she had gone down there.

"Crap it's a dead end", he whispered

Naruto began to run but felt a searing pain in his side. He went flying into the wall at the end of the ally way. He hit it with a thud and felt blood come down the side of his mouth. A slightly long needle was in his side. Blood instantly was around his clothes in the spot the needle hit. He grabbed the needle and pulled it out. He looked up to see two yellow eyes looking at him. When he looked closer he noticed two females in his hands looking completely beat up.

"Nine-tails", he said, "I'm glad I got to meet up with you finally. Now I don't have to pretend to be a nice person"

"Desidero", Naruto said rubbing his eyes

A pure look of horror crossed his face when he saw the two figures in his hand.

"Sakura! Hinata!" he said trying to getting up

"If you move I will kill them both", Desidero said as two needles slowly came out of his sleeve touching each girl's neck

"If you dare touch them I'll kill you!"

"Naruto-kun get out of here", Sakura said

"Go Naruto-kun please", Hinata mumbled

"Nine-tails I have three grand choices for you", Desidero said, "One I kill Hinata right here, two I kill Sakura right here or three you surrender yourself to me and the Akatsuki"

"No", Naruto mumbled defeated and angrily realizing the situation

"Naruto-kun let me die and get you and Sakura out of here", Hinata said

"No Naruto please if you pick anyone it should be me", Sakura said, "If I die you'll always have Hinata"

"No Sakura I am only here to make Naruto happy", Hinata said a tear falling from her eye, "If you make Naruto-kun happy then you should live"

"I can't", Naruto mumbled, "I can't choose"

"I'll kill them both if you don't", Desidero said calmly

Naruto closed his eyes. He promised Sakura-chan he would always protect her. He promised her that he would never leave her side. Hinata though he couldn't let Hinata die. She was so nice and had done a lot for him. He loved Sakura and thought of Hinata as a sister. But if he surrendered it could mean the end of the Shinobi world.

Sakura looked down at the person who was always there for her. The person who would risk everything for her. She couldn't believe that Desidero had succeeded in getting to him again. She wanted to cry as she looked at Naruto who was so strong reverted to this. The blonde was on the ground his eyes closed with some tears falling from his eyes.

"Naruto please", Sakura said sadly, "Get Hinata out of here and save yourself"

"I love that a demon can show affection", Desidero said, "Or does he just want to use you guys and is thinking which one is better to use. You can never tell with demons like him"

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled angrily, "I'm not any toy for you to play with. I'm not the demon you are!"

"What are you going to do?" Desidero asked interested, "Attack me in your demon form? Are you going to prove me right? Are you going to force me to kill these two?"

Naruto shut his eyes again and tried to think. He was in complete conflict. He had promised to Sakura he would protect her. She had been so nice to him last night and this morning. He couldn't let Hinata die either. He opened his eyes revealing tears. His eyes that were once confident were now full with despair and hatred. Sakura gasped when she saw how his eyes were so different. Those deep blue eyes were pale and were full of loss and anger.

"Desidero", he said sadly but hatefully, "Please let them go and I'll come with you"

"Naruto don't!" Sakura yelled

"I need to Sakura-chan. I couldn't let either one of you get hurt. I love you Sakura-chan so much and I wish things didn't come down to this", Naruto said sobbing slightly

"Naruto-kun you don't deserve me", Sakura said, "Get Hinata out of here and yourself"

"I made a promise to myself that I would protect you. Thank you Sakura-chan for letting me stay over last night. It made me happy to know you cared. I'm sorry Sakura-chan", Naruto said sadly beginning to get up

"Naruto please don't", she begged resisting the tears that pushed at her eyes

"Hinata I couldn't let you die because I've always felt that you were my sister", he said, "Thank you Hinata"

"Your welcome Naruto-kun", she said sadly

"Are we done yet?" Desidero said annoyed, "I've never been one for this type of sappy goodbye"

"Naruto-kun I really love you", Sakura said looking at the blonde, "I'm sorry I wasn't the best person I could have been to you"

"Sakura-chan", he said, "Thank you so much"

Tears fell from his eyes as he got himself up to leave with Desidero. Desidero threw Hinata into the wall behind Naruto. Three large blue needles came out of his sleeve. He still held Sakura though in his other arm making sure Naruto wouldn't pull anything.

"These needles are going to be stabbed into you", Desidero said, "They will drain your chakra so you don't pull anything"

"Naruto run", Sakura begged

"Sakura-chan I'll miss you", he said as Desidero got closer to him ready to stab him with the needles.

There was a loud poof right as Desidero was about to stab Naruto. After the smoke cleared Naruto was gone. Desidero just looked at the empty space angrily.

"What the hell just happened?" Desidero asked angrily

"I don't know?" Sakura lied

"If Naruto doesn't want to give up then I will kill both of you", he said angrily launching Sakura into the wall where Hinata was.

A large needle came out of both his sleeves and he walked towards the two scared Shinobi.

"Chidori!"

Desidero jumped up avoiding Kakashi who tried impaling him with his jutsu. He landed on a building and looked down.

"It's over Desidero!"

"Kakashi", Desidero said angrily, "I'm so happy to see you"

"You're going to pay for the pain you've caused", Kakashi said angrily, "You should really try concealing your twisted chakra! I felt it as I was running into battle"

"Come up here then and fight me then", Desidero said

"Sakura, Hinata go to the battlefield and help wounded ninja", Kakashi said, "Don't worry about Naruto"

"But Kakashi-sensei", Sakura said, "Are you sure Naruto-kun is safe?"

"Sakura just go! He's fine!"

Sakura looked at Kakashi and helped Hinata up. They started heading off for the battle. Kakashi jumped to the roof where Desidero stood waiting. They glared at each other. It was going to be the fight of their lives.

_**Naruto**_

"Naruto-boy get up!"

Naruto jerked his head up and looked around in shock. He was in Myobokuzan with toads looking at him.

"Why am I here", Naruto said angrily, "I should be on the battle field helping my comrades! Sakura-chan was about to be killed!"

"Calm down", Shima said, "She is fine"

"What?"

"Kakashi came in the knick of time", Fukasaku said

"Thank god", Naruto mumbled

"We want you to stay here", Shima said, "Until this war is over"

"No I can't do that I need to protect Sakura-chan"

"Naruto you should think about yourself just a little. If you are captured it would mean the end of the ninja world"

"Fine I'll stay", Naruto said lying, "But I have to go back once the war is over"

"Don't worry Naruto-boy you can go afterwards", Fukasaku said, "For now just rest"

Naruto nodded and took a deep breath.

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed chapter 13. Chapter 14 should be up very soon. **


	14. Chapter 14: Desidero vs Kakashi

**Ok so chapter 14 is up and**

**it should involve more fighting. **

**Thanks for staying with my**

**story with me so long. **

**I'm very happy to be writing**

**this and happier you seem to enjoy it!**

**P.S remember '**_**Naruto' **_**is still **

**the new scene separation. **

**Chapter 14: Desidero VS Kakashi **

Desidero and Kakashi stood on top of the large building. Pure hatred was in both their eyes. Further out towards the south entrance was a huge battle. Ninja of the leaf had never encountered enemies like this one in their lives. They weren't dying. The tailed beasts continued to do damage to the village and to the ninjas. The same went for every village. In Suna the ninja there battled against the forces of the Akatsuki. Temari was blowing them away while Shikamaru took over the shadows they casted and killed them. Luckily for the sand they were protected by the large barrier. The only problem was the fact that large amounts of water were being shot into them and they were crumbling. Back at the Leaf the walls were breaking as the oncoming army smashed them. Currently Desidero and Kakashi were just staring at each other but now they had engaged. Kicks and fists were being thrown at each other.

"I've seen you are still great at close ranged combat", Kakashi said

"Having a hard time keeping up?"

Desidero took out two long needle swords and ran towards Kakashi. Kakashi dodged and punched him across the face. Desidero stumbled back and launched himself towards the copy ninja. Kakashi took out two kunai and blocked the long swords. Desidero swung the sword at him and he dodged that with a kunai. Desidero swung the sword over hand forcing Kakashi to raise his Kunai high in the air to block it.

"Needle Release!"

Five very sharp needles shot out of Desidero's sleeve and hit Kakashi in his chest. Luckily for Kakashi the armor he had on was thick enough to keep from extreme damage. Kakashi felt some blood though fall from the wounds. The two jumped back and Kakashi prepared his next jutsu. Desidero prepared his next jutsu as well.

"Chidori" Kakashi yelled sending the Chidori in the shape of a running dog towards Desidero.

"I don't think so!"

Desidero sent a large amount of the blue clay in the shape of a snake towards the Chidori. The blue clay absorbed the Chidori and sent the blue needle towards Kakashi who dodged quickly. Kakashi ran towards Desidero who was shocked since he didn't expect such a close range attack. He took out a needle sword and protected himself from the kick. Punches then flew at the two. Desidero and Kakashi separated after some time of trying to punch each other.

"Chakra Release Bomb", Desidero said calmly forming hand signs and taking out the blue clay

"This isn't good", Kakashi mumbled noticing the way the chakra had gathered itself inside one area of the blue clay, "Fire Release: Blaze Dragon Rocket!"

Kakashi blasted a large amount of fire towards Desidero. The fire took the shape of a Dragon and flew quicker. Desidero jumped into the air but felt some of the fire hit his leg. His leg was instantly covered in flames. A green blob flew out of his sleeve and wrapped itself around his burning leg. His leg stopped burning and the green blob went back into his sleeve.

"You'll pay for that Kakashi!" he said dropping the blue blob bomb

Kakashi jumped to another building as quickly as he could. The green blob formed wings on Desidero's back allowing him to fly upwards. There was a loud explosion and the building disappeared from existence. Other buildings were absorbed in the large blast. After the blast had disappeared Desidero landed himself onto another building. The green blob slowly went back into his sleeves. The building was large with an entrance from the roof. Concrete ledges protected one from falling on the sides.

"That wasn't much of a fight", Desidero said

"Let's see about that!"

Desidero turned to see Kakashi running from behind him. Kakashi quickly delivered a fierce punch into Desidero's face causing him to go flying into a concrete ledge. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. He had gotten Desidero exactly the way he wanted him.

"Fire Release: Running Fire Technique!"

Desidero stared at him confused but then realized something. Fire from Kakashi's mouth ran down a cord connected to Desidero's arm. Desidero quickly formed hand signs and needles shot up from under his sleeve causing the cord to snap. He jumped to the side avoiding any of the flame.

"How was that for a fight?"

"I know why they call you the copy ninja Kakashi", he said angrily, "I'm going to make sure you die today"

Desidero took out some green clay. He molded the clay into one large needle. He smiled before launching it at Kakashi. Kakashi jumped out of the way quickly and turned to make sure there wasn't a string connected to it. Kakashi then turned again and saw Desidero had vanished.

"Strike from the shadows!"

A large black piece of clay flew out in front of Kakashi. Out of the clay came a fist that Kakashi dodged quickly. Another black piece of clay formed behind him. A leg came out and kicked Kakashi's ankles causing him to fall. Kakashi looked up to notice another black piece of clay in the air a couple feet on top of him. Desidero jumped out with a long sharp, needle. Kakashi rolled out of the way avoiding Desidero as he stabbed the needle into the ground where Kakashi just was. Kakashi quickly jumped up and went to punch Desidero who dodged a delivered a punch to Kakashi in his gut. He then did a flip and kicked him in the chin causing Kakashi to fly in the air. He jumped up with Kakashi and took out another long needle. He stabbed through Kakashi's leg and brought him down pinning him to the roof.

"Gotcha"

_**Naruto**_

Naruto had calmed down a bit from being dragged away from the battle. He now sat in front of the pond full of the oil where he first learned sage arts. He hated the fact he wasn't allowed to battle and still wasn't sure what was going on with Sakura.

"Hey Naruto!"

Naruto turned to see Gamakichi walking towards him. Naruto turned back still looking at the pond of oil.

"I heard what's happening", the frog said, "The Great Elder stated that everything was going to be fine"

"I don't care about that", Naruto said, "I just want to make sure Sakura-chan is ok"

"She'll be fine", Gamakichi reassured, "Your village is strong enough to take on this enemy"

"I hope so", Naruto mumbled

_**Naruto**_

Temari and Shikamaru with a couple other sand ninja battled against the growing number of enemies. The tailed-beasts were still trying to get into the village.

"Temari do you have any plan in mind?" Shikamaru thought still formulating his own and taking out a few enemies

"I do but it could be risky", she said, "We take a battalion of sand troops and flank them from the other side"

"That isn't your smartest plan Temari. They can easily outnumber us"

"I don't think so", Temari said, "You mentioned that a man known as Suigetsu was in control of this army. If we can somehow take him out then maybe we can destroy the army easier"

"I agree but how do we flank around them?"

"They really haven't attacked any other entrances", Temari said blowing away five enemies, "We can easily circle around them from a back entrance"

"It isn't great but we can probably pull it off", Shikamaru said taking out a smoke bomb, "We'll fall back and regroup"

"Understood", Temari said raising her arm, "Troops fall back and create a chakra barrier!"

"Yes Temari-sama"

The ninjas quickly jumped back along with Shikamaru and Temari. He threw the smoke bomb keeping the enemy from pulling anything.

_**Naruto**_

Back in the leaf village the Akatsuki army had began to advance. Kiba and his clan kept attacking but to no use. Choji had joined in but the numbers kept growing. Lee and Gai continued to take out as many enemies as they could on the front lines. Sasuke continued to chase down two more council members. Sakura and Hinata were thrown back into battle. Shukaku was destroying multiple buildings at a time. The seven-tails horned beetle was dropping bomb like objects that exploded a certain type of poison. Kakashi looked up slowly at Desidero who held a long needle blade above Kakashi's heart.

"Kakashi Hatake what type of fool do you take me as?"

Desidero raised the needle and plunged it into the clone's body. It exploded into water.

"You found me out", Kakashi said coming out of his hiding place

"Chakra Drain Technique: Chakra Disrupter!" Desidero yelled taking out small blue needles

Kakashi quickly sent all the chakra to his hand and punched the top of the roof. Desidero threw the blue needles towards Kakashi who felt one go into his leg. The roof collapsed sending the two plummeting down the inside of the building. Kakashi fell onto a kitchen floor in someone's home. He looked around and felt pain in his leg. Looking down he saw a piece of the roof had fallen on it. He pushed that off and quickly pulled out the blue chakra disrupter.

"This is getting annoying", Kakashi mumbled

"I know it is"

Kakashi turned to see Desidero getting up as well. The looks in his eyes were of a complete crazy person. Kakashi jumped up and took a knife from the knife holder in the kitchen and threw it towards Desidero. Desidero moved slightly but allowed the knife to pierce into his arm. A green blob like substance crept out of his arm and grabbed the knife. He threw the knife away and took out some of the blood and placed it across a black piece of blob. The blood formed lettering and then disappeared inside Desidero's sleeve.

"Soon Kakashi you will die", Desidero said coldly, "My ultimate jutsu is getting itself ready"

"You're insane"

"Kakashi always hiding behind words"

"I don't have time for this", Kakashi mumbled taking out a kunai with a paper bomb on it, "It ends here"

Kakashi launched the kunai into the wall behind Desidero. It exploded causing the apartment to shake and the wall to explode. Kakashi ran towards Desidero who had lost focus. Kakashi took out another kunai and went to stab Desidero who dodged and went to punch Kakashi. Kakashi caught the fist and threw Desidero into the air. He delivered a kick into his stomach sending him flying into the cabinets in the kitchen.

"I need to get going", Kakashi mumbled running towards the opening in the wall made by the explosion, "I need to help my fellow ninja"

He jumped out of the apartment and turned in midair.

"Fire style: Fire Missile!"

Fire quickly launched itself into the opening in the apartment and exploded. The entire place was engulfed by fire. Kakashi then landed on a nearby roof top and looked into the fire making sure that his old rival wasn't alive. He then turned and looked as the Akatsuki troops continued their advance into the village.

"If he were dead then they should have stopped", Kakashi said turning quickly to see Desidero holding a green needle sword in his hand.

"Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

Kakashi launched a large fireball at the Akatsuki member. It was a direct hit but Kakashi felt that he didn't really even hit him. Something came flying out of the fireball and landed on the roof next to Kakashi. It was a red blob in the shape of a human. A green ball made from the blob also landed next to Kakashi. Kakashi jumped away from the strange thing and prepared for battle. Desidero stepped out of the ball and looked at Kakashi hatefully. Two blob soldiers came up behind Kakashi and fired needles. Kakashi dodged and destroyed both of them with a kunai.

"Kakashi you should really calm down", Desidero said calmly looking at the fire that was burning through the village, "Who cares about the village?"

"The people of this village do", Kakashi said angrily, "You're nothing more than that jutsu you possess. A twisted, manipulated piece of clay"

"This village is on the verge of defeat along with the others", he said calmly, "What do you think you can do about it? The only way you could stop us would to just give us the nine-tails! Instead though you hide him! Using our power we will destroy this so called superior village!"

"You really have become nothing more than twisted and a former shell of yourself", Kakashi said, "The only way I can stop this is by killing you Desidero"

"Dancing needle sword!"

"Chidori!"

The two ran at each other; Desidero with three swords spinning and covered with chakra, and Kakashi with a Chidori glowing brightly in his hand.

_**Naruto **_

Koharu Utatane ran through the village from Sasuke Uchiha. The Uchiha had killed her friend and now was after her. She needed to do something though before she died. She was going to help her village one last time.

"I'm going to make sure you die right here!" Sasuke yelled, "Running only makes it worse!"

"You are so naïve Uchiha!" she responded, "Killing me won't do anything to make you feel better"

"Amaterasu!"

Koharu erupted into flames only to turn out to be a clone. Sasuke looked angrily at the black flames. She had gotten past him again. Two ANBU came up behind Sasuke and launched exploding kunai at him. Sasuke jumped in the air avoiding the attack. He ran at them and took out his sword slicing through the two ANBU.

"This is starting to get annoying", Sasuke said, "I wonder where Naruto is?"

Sasuke then started running towards an ally way detecting the elder's chakra.

_**Naruto**_

Sakura and Hinata continued to battle through some troops. Sakura had begun healing some of the less injured so that they could keep battling. Hinata had defended Sakura from any troops that tried to kill her. The numbers were continuing to grow it seemed and now they had gotten closer to the village center.

"Sakura over there", Hinata said worriedly, "My father he is still injured"

"Don't worry I've got it", Sakura said running towards the Hyuga

He was on the ground still with the two chakra absorbing needles pinning him to the ground. Neji was defending him from troops that still tried to kill him. Hinata and Sakura destroyed some troops giving them a clear entrance to where Hiashi was lying. Sakura kneeled next to him and started healing other wounds besides the two larger ones in his arms.

"Someone pull those out of him!" Sakura demanded

"Yes Sakura", Hinata said pulling out the two with all her strength

"Thank you very much", Hiashi said still breathing heavily, "I'm almost drained of chakra I don't have a use in this battle anymore"

"Don't worry", Sakura said, "Everything should be fine"

"I'll lend you my chakra father", Hinata said, "You'd be better in combat"

"You need to keep yourselves safe so save all the chakra you can", Hiashi said as Sakura healed most of the large wounds.

"I can't heal them completely but they should stop bleeding now", Sakura said removing her hands

"Thank you Sakura", he said trying to get up, "Now we have a battle to win"

Neji silently agreed and ran off into a crowd of the creatures destroying as many as he could. Hinata and Sakura took Hiashi and bought him to what currently seemed like a good hiding place for now. They left him with many kunai and some food pills just in case. Now the two girls ran back into the battlefield hoping to save others who were injured.

_**Naruto**_

Naruto took a deep breath thinking of anyway to get back and help out. He had tried talking to Fukasaku who just told him to calm down. He sat down on a large leaf and tried to rest. The weather was nicer here than in Konoha so he thought that was one benefit. He couldn't stop thinking about Sakura though and what was happening inside the leaf village. An idea popped into his head and he smiled quickly. He then jumped off the leaf and ran towards a large building.

_**Naruto**_

Rock Lee and Gai continued destroying the green blob creatures. They were assigned to be the first line of defense for the citizens of Konoha. That meant that they needed to protect the people hiding inside the Hokage monument. They were hoping they wouldn't have to battle because if they did that meant the village was loosing. They were stationed deep inside the village so it meant that the Akatsuki army had breached the first line of defense.

"Gai-sensei they won't stop coming", Lee said punching a soldier sending it back into more, "We may have to fall back"

"That's quitters talk Lee", Gai said smiling, "This isn't that hard"

"Lee is right", Tenten said taking out different scrolls and firing different weapons, "We should fall back and attack in larger numbers"

"Gai-sensei what is that?" Lee said pointing at two figures on a roof top running at each other

"Kakashi", Gai said, "He must be battling against their leader"

The two on the roof collided causing a huge explosion. There was a lot of smoke making it impossible to see the results. Gai smiled knowing his rival was certainly alive.

"Well if Kakashi can battle against their general so can I!"

"Gai-sensei, where are you going?" Lee asked

"I'm going to help Kakashi", Guy said, "If he can battle that head honcho I can do it better!"

"Yes you can Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled happily destroying multiple soldiers at the same time

"Remember Lee that you have the power of youth!"

"I know Gai-sensei!"

"See ya around Lee", Gai said jumping towards his rival and his opponent.

_**Naruto**_

Temari and Shikamaru quietly ran with a battalion of ninja. They were running on the outside of the village and towards the large tailed beast. Suigetsu had used the three-tails to create a pool of water for him to sit in while the two tailed beasts destroyed the wall of the sand village. Temari and Shikamaru had been running for awhile now and the screams were well heard throughout the village. The soldiers must have broken further into the sand. Temari just hoped that the chakra wall their Shinobi had made was still standing. They needed to kill Suigetsu before that wall is broken.

Chojuro and Kisame stood across from each other preparing for battle. They were currently standing on the four-tails head. Chojuro wasn't exactly ready for battle against Kisame. Sure he was one of the seven swordsmen of the mist but Kisame was so much stronger.

"Chojuro how nice to see you again", Kisame said smiling, "Still carrying around that oversized sword I see"

"Kisame I'm going to make sure you die here today", Chojuro said, "I won't allow you to hurt our village!"

"Good luck kid", Kisame said running towards Chojuro

The two clashed their swords against each others and their battle began.

_**Naruto**_

Desidero and Kakashi were both bleeding and Kakashi was low on chakra. Desidero had been slightly hit by the Chidori leaving a medium sized wound on his side. Kakashi was also wounded on his leg from one of the swords that impaled him. The two were tired but still ready to battle.

"Kakashi", Desidero said, "Just die already. I have bigger things to accomplish than killing you!"

"I'm not concerned Desidero", Kakashi said calmly, "In fact I have my ace in the hole ready"

"No", Desidero said realizing that Kakashi's sharingan eye was different

Desidero began jumping away as Kakashi tried to suck him into another dimension. The two began running through the village like cat and mouse. Kakashi just couldn't get a good aim on him. It was like the time with Deidara. The low chakra amounts were probably doing this. Kakashi wasn't about to give up yet but neither was Desidero.

"Just die already!" Desidero yelled turning and launching mini needles

Kakashi dodged and continued to follow the man. Desidero felt the portal grip onto his arm so he pulled away causing the portal to shift slightly. Kakashi stared right at Desidero's head trying to take him out that way but just couldn't get proper aim. The Akatsuki member quickly took out three needles and turned. He connected chakra strings to them and launched them towards Kakashi. Kakashi dodged but realized something. He turned and quickly maneuvered to the side avoiding the needles that were coming back at him. The needles then went flying forward missing Kakashi who stopped jumping to take a breath. His new sharingan was killing him but he wasn't done yet.

"Needle Division!"

Kakashi turned to notice the three needles separating into smaller ones that were sent flying towards him. He jumped quickly avoiding them but they turned and followed. Kakashi took out multiple kunai and threw them at each needle causing them to fall to the ground. Kakashi turned and gasped in pain. His eye wasn't going to be able to complete the task.

"Just a little bit more", Desidero mumbled jumping side to side; up and down

Kakashi felt pain in his eye and he closed it. He couldn't use his mangekyo sharingan any longer. He reopened his eye revealing his normal sharingan. Desidero looked and smiled. His foe's ace in the hole failed so now it was time to really start the battle. He hadn't even used his ace in the hole yet realizing that the battle was about to get too easy. He landed on top of the hokage monument and smiled. Kakashi followed him and the two faced each other on top of the monument.

"Let us end this Kakashi", Desidero said taking out a needle sword

He ran towards Kakashi who prepared to jump out of the way. As Kakashi was about to jump he felt something pull him to the ground. He looked at Desidero and noticed a green blob coming from the Akatsuki member's foot and into the ground. Kakashi put two and two together and realized that Desidero must have grabbed him with the green blob from underground. He was now on the ground and Desidero was approaching quickly. If he didn't do something soon then he would be dead along with the village. Desidero stopped right in front of him and raised the blob sword. He smiled psychotically and began to bring the sword down.

"Dynamic Entry!"

Desidero felt a foot hit him in his face. He was sent flying several yards before landing with a thud. Gai helped Kakashi up and looked at his rival.

"Gai how did you get here?"

"I saw you guys and ran up behind you two", he said, "Then I snuck up and ended this low life's attempt"

"Thanks Gai but now we need to finish this", Kakashi said looking at Desidero who started to get up

"Agreed"

_**Naruto**_

Tsunade, Gaara and the other Kages walked slowly into the large ancient building. It was a very big room with open windows everywhere. Painted on the walls were many strange figures and shapes. The Rinnegan and Sharingan were painted on a wall facing each other. The Kages looked around getting ready for any trap. Only candles lit the large room. The walls were grey and the air was moist. It was a place that obviously held history from many different years.

"So happy you could arrive", Madara said stepping out of the shadows making the Kage jump, "Shall we begin?"

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed! Chapter 15 will or should be up soon! **


	15. Chapter 15: The Burning World

**So chapter 15 is up**

**and I would just like**

**to thank everybody who has**

**reviewed and continued to read.**

**Warning: Character death! **

**Sorry but it was a necessary death. **

**Chapter 15: The Burning World **

Kurenai along with others hid deeply inside of the hokage monument. She held her new born close to her hoping that the leaf could pull everything off. She was still recovering from a difficult pregnancy and told she shouldn't battle. Her friends though were all out there dying or barely alive. Things were getting a lot worse for everyone. Outside Akatsuki troops had advanced deeply inside the newly built leaf village. Desidero, Kakashi and Gai continued their battle on top of the monument. The Kages were preparing to go into battle with their enemy. Everything was becoming a giant mess as the great nations did battle with their enemy.

Konan walked into a room with a couple others who all sat down at a small round table. In total there were five other sitting at the table.

"I've called all you here today for a certain reason", Konan stated, "We are each leaders of a small village"

"I understand", the leader of the land of waves said, "Due to this sudden war outbreak we have to take action"

"My village is part of the alliance against the Akatsuki so I have come to assist", the leader of the land of iron said calmly

"It is time we show the power of us smaller villages", the village leader of the land of spring said, "We need to offer military strength to the larger villages"

"I disagree", the leader of the land of forests said, "They have never offered us assistance and in past wars we were used as battlegrounds!"

"If we don't assist them in battle then we will be trampled on by the Akatsuki", Konan stated, "I was part of that organization so I should know"

"I agree with Konan", the land of iron's leader said, "We may not have great military strength but we should at least help"

"Fine then I agree", the land of spring's leader said, "We may be treated better if we assist"

The rest agreed on everything. Konan would send assistance to the leaf village. The land of iron would help out the cloud village. The land of waves would help the mist village. The land of spring would help out the rock village and the land of forests would help the sand village. It would take about three hours for each village to provide assistance for the villages.

_**Naruto**_

"Die worm!" the Raikage yelled charging at Madara

Madara just allowed the Raikage to go right through him. The Raikage turned and sent another punch towards Madara. Madara grabbed his fist and threw him back to where the Kages stood.

"My god listen for five seconds", the masked man said, "I have a new proposal"

"You said you were too weak to battle us last time what makes you think you are strong enough to battle us now?" the Raikage asked

"I think I can easily take most of you on", Madara said calmly, "I just need to make sure you stay long enough until I get my hands on the nine-tails"

"I'm not giving up Naruto!" Tsunade yelled

"Then we will take him by complete force", Madara replied, "You already sensed the large army coming towards your village Tsunade. They will easily take him"

"You're wrong", Tsunade said angrily

"I'm not worried Tsunade"

"I'm not giving up until you're dead", the Raikage said, "My brother was taken by the Akatsuki so this battle is for him"

"We shouldn't waste our time talking here", Gaara said, "He's just stalling us so his comrades have more time to attack our villages. Without a Kage our villages will be confused and disorganized by the surprise attack"

"Well it appears one of you has some brains", Madara said

The Raikage charged at Madara and punched the ground causing the whole room to shake. Madara jumped to avoid the attack. Gaara fired sand bullets at Madara who just teleported part of his body away allowing them to go right through him. When he landed the Mizukage fired a large amount of corrosive mist from her mouth. The Raikage quickly jumped behind her, so he wouldn't get hit, allowing the mist to go towards Madara. Madara went underground avoiding the attack.

"I've lowered the corrosiveness of my technique, its safe now to attack"

Tsunade ran and punched the ground as hard as she could. Madara came flying out of the ground pretending to look dazed. He then jumped up onto a wall and looked down at the Kage. Onoki the Kage from the Hidden Rock village performed hand signs and looked at Madara.

"Earth Release: Earth Dragon Missile!"

A giant rock dragon head appeared and fired multiple large rocks at Madara. Madara then quickly teleported himself away from the attack. He reappeared behind Onoki and went to punch him in the back of his head. Gaara's sand shield quickly protected the Kage and went to grab onto Madara. Madara dodged and teleported himself.

"We need to think of a strategy", Gaara said looking around

"I'll lead the main offensive", the Raikage said

"I'll assist the Raikage", Onoki said, "Tsunade should also"

"I will", Tsunade replied

"Some of our bodyguards are outside should we summon them here?" the Mizukage asked

"Not yet", Gaara replied, "I think the Mizukage and I will help with defense and long ranged attacks"

"I agree", the Mizukage said

"Then lets bring that scum down", the Raikage said as Madara teleported a couple of yards away

_**Naruto**_

Gai and Kakashi faced an enraged Desidero. His eyes were especially showing off his anger.

"Desidero", Gai said, "It's been awhile since we've seen each other"

"Gai", Desidero said, "You fool. This isn't your battle so stay out of it!"

"I'm not about to leave a comrade on the battlefield without some help"

"Fine then", Desidero said calmly

Gai quickly ran towards Desidero who was taken off guard by his speed. Desidero put his hands up in defense as Gai sent multiple punches at his face. Desidero wasn't usually a close ranged fighter which gave him a slight disadvantage. He needed to separate himself and Gai long enough for him to perform a justu. Gai finished his last punch sending Desidero slightly back. He jumped in the air and landed a kick across Desidero's face. Desidero stumbled and took out three long needles. He jumped away from Gai and threw them at the ninja. Gai easily dodged once again and ran towards Desidero punching him in his stomach. Desidero took out a small blue needle and stabbed it into Gai. Gai jumped back instantly and checked the wound.

"Gai get that needle out of you!" Kakashi yelled forming different hand signs, "It's absorbing your chakra!"

"Got it Kakashi!"

Desidero turned his attention to the copy-nin and noticed the different hand signs. He took out a large green needle and placed a paper bomb on it. He then threw it at Kakashi who had to stop the hand signs and jumped away from the explosion. Desidero then turned to see Gai inches away from his face with a fist. Desidero jumped back in the knick of time. Gai charged at Desidero who avoided each attack and then jumped into the air. He threw multiple needles at Gai who tried dodging but got hit with many of them. Desidero when he landed ran towards Gai with a large needle sword. Guy took out a kunai and the two weapons collided. Desidero and Gai continued to jump back and then charge forward colliding weapons. Kakashi watched as he prepared his jutsu. He would need good aim and hope that the after effects wouldn't hit Gai.

_**Naruto**_

Shikamaru and Temari finally reached the front of the village. Their plan was redone to work for everyone. The battalion was going to launch exploding kunai into the gorge which would make rocks to fall on top of the Akatsuki soldiers. Temari and Shikamaru would engage with Suigetsu while this happened. Everything seemed good and hopefully everything would be quick.

Ebizo and a couple other sand ninja began an attack on Akatsuki troops that had gotten too far into the village. Their attack seemed to be going very well. He had organized as many citizens as he could inside the bunkers for protection. There was a loud rumbling sound from the entrance to the sand. On top of the mountain that protected the sand the three tails stood. It was now getting inside the village. Ebizo realized what he had to do to get rid of the creature. It was time for that tailed beast to be stopped.

Shikamaru and Temari ran towards the pool of water where Suigetsu sat and waited in. He planned to attack after a little bit. He didn't feel like getting his hands dirty yet.

"Suigetsu!" Shikamaru yelled angrily, "This ends here!"

"What is a leaf village ninja doing here?" Suigetsu asked a little amused taking out a new sword with a strange pattern on it

"Get ready Temari ok", Shikamaru said as Suigetsu said getting out of the pool of water

"I'm ready", Temari said taking out her fan

The curse mark Desidero had placed on Suigetsu appeared on his forehead. There was a surge of chakra which Shikamaru and Temari felt. Suigetsu just got a huge chakra boost.

_**Naruto**_

Naruto ran up the stairs of where the Great Toad Sage sat. The Toad Sage noticed him and looked down obviously knowing he would come.

"Jiraiya's pupil? What are you doing here in Myobokuzan?"

"I want to be sent back to Konoha", Naruto said, "I want to know what will happen if I go back"

"So you want to see the future?"

"I need to know", Naruto replied, "I need to go back and help my friends. I just want to make sure I won't be captured"

"Let me look Naruto but it will take time", the Great Toad Sage said looking into the crystal ball, "But I am certain that any path you choose will or possibly hurt you or a loved one"

Naruto looked at him a little worried. He wasn't about to let anything happen to the ones he loved.

"Tell me what is going to happen", Naruto said impatiently

"Patience", the Great Toad Sage said, "These things take some time and by the way who are you again"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki remember", Naruto said a little annoyed

"Oh, oh that's right! Don't worry I'll have the future told to you as soon as I can"

"Thanks a lot", Naruto said smiling while fearing of the possibilities

_**Naruto**_

Darui and C were running through the cloud village destroying their enemies. Jugo had been spotted killing everything in his path and was on top priority to kill. The village was really starting to get a little out of control. The village Shinobi couldn't stop the hordes of creatures that had broken the first defense line.

The hidden Rock village was in worse shape. Zetsu had attacked so strong that there wasn't even a first defense line. There really weren't any good chances that they would defeat them. The tailed beast was pretty much destroying every building in its path. The village elders had decided there was only one way now to hurt the army's advancement. They had begun destroying buildings to crush the Akatsuki's army. They had also set up catapults that hurled heavy rocks into the tailed beast and into the army. They were failing though.

_**Naruto**_

Konohamaru and the rest of team Ebisu were battling the advancing troops under the Hokage monument. They had finally gotten deep inside the village creating a battle like scenario everywhere. Citizens had started to fight back using any weapon they could. Sasuke chased after Koharu through the burning streets of Konoha. She kept using different jutsu to keep Sasuke off her back for her to prepare her secret jutsu. She needed to help Konoha even if it meant loosing her life. Though she didn't seem the type to care about the village she loved it very much. Iruka began his own battle against Shukaku with other members of the village. They had done everything they could possibly think of to destroy the demon. They needed to actually kill it to send it back to the demon realm. As this happened, Yamato and Sai continued their assault on the seven-tailed beast. They had tried to bring the beast down to the ground using Sai's drawings and Yamato's wood jutsu. Nothing was really working. The clans of Konoha were each bringing their own assault against the invaders. The front lines were starting to get bloodier and bloodier from the battle. Medic ninjas were trying to heal anyone they could without being killed themselves.

Desidero and Gai had continued their battle nonstop. Gai had already released some of the eight gates making his movements faster. Gai was shocked though of how will Desidero continued to block his attacks. Kakashi was concentrating on his jutsu and how to aim it. It would waste most of his chakra but his new fire style technique would end the battle. He just had to wait for his opening. Gai and Desidero continued their hit and run battle before Gai gained the upper hand. Desidero and he ran at each other and Gai broke the sword. Gai then punched Desidero straight in the jaw sending him straight in the air. Desidero performed hand signs but stopped after he felt Gai grab him. They twirled in midair and went flying down to the ground. Desidero quickly let the black blob fall onto the ground where his head would land. The two crashed into the ground much to Gai's happiness. Gai jumped away from the scene and landed a couple yards away. When the dust cleared Desidero wasn't there. The green beast looked around shocked wondering where he was. Then much to Guy's horror a hand emerged from the black blob. Desidero climbed out without a scratch on him.

"That was close", Desidero said, "I'm glad I teleported myself to another dimension when I hit the ground"

"This isn't good", Gai mumbled, "I already feel the drawbacks of using the reverse lotus"

"Gai get out of the way!" Kakashi yelled as his jutsu began

Gai ran quickly out of the way while Desidero stood there getting ready for the attack.

"Fire style: Flying Dragon Missile!" Kakashi yelled, "Lightning Style: Spiral Chidori!"

A large dragon made completely out of flame went flying towards Desidero. The dragon then was wrapped completely in a Chidori. Desidero jumped out of the way but the fire creature followed his every movement. Kakashi stood there with his hands still together performing more hand signs. The large fire dragon began launching fireballs at Desidero. Desidero grabbed a large amount of the blue clay out and threw it in the air. It transformed into a large wall that protected Desidero. The wall absorbed the fireballs but the large dragon burst through it easily surprising Desidero. Desidero angrily dodged but felt his foot burn as the dragon hit it. He didn't stop running though from the dragon that kept following him.

"Kakashi do you think it will hit him?" Gai asked

"I have one last back up plan if I run out of chakra", Kakashi said, "I'm going to use it now so get ready"

The dragon stopped chasing Desidero and began to get bigger. Desidero sensed all the chakra gathering inside the dragon and began to run. There was a huge roar before it exploded sending fire everywhere across the top of the monument. Kakashi went under ground to avoid the explosion and Gai jumped high enough in the air to avoid it. They came back down or up to the ground and looked around. The entire surface of the hokage monument was covered in fire. Kakashi quickly cleared some of the fire using a water release jutsu.

"Good job Kakashi it looks like we won", Gai said looking around

"We didn't", Kakashi replied unhappily, "If he was killed then the troops would have stopped attacking"

"You're right Kakashi", Desidero said with a voice full of hatred, "Now I'm going to make sure you die!"

Desidero emerged burnt everywhere. His Akatsuki cloak was gone leaving him with just a black shirt on and black pants. He had bruises almost everywhere on his body and burn marks. Blood was covering his entire side and his nose was slightly misplaced due to Gai's attacks. His eyes though were flashing violently at Kakashi. From under the sleeve of the black shirt a large green needle appeared. He then started running towards Kakashi.

_**Naruto**_

Kurenai was in the shelter when the explosion occurred. The shelter didn't hold that many people but was large a rectangular. It was dark and made of wood. The entire mountain had shaken and kids were crying while their parent's comforted them. She held her frightened new born in her arms wondering what was going on. There was a scream of pain that echoed through the shelter. Another followed and then another. The people in the shelter quickly started praying or crying. A Shinobi walked into the room holding a bloody kunai. The people had gathered against the wall in fear of what might happen next. There was only one door which was guarded by the strange man. There were about two yards away from him and the people.

"You people of Konoha sicken my master Desidero", the Shinobi said calmly, "You all die right now"

Kurenai took out a kunai and prepared for anything that might happen. The man began speaking about how their village was going to die under the Akatsuki, and if they knew where Naruto was they should speak now.

"Take him", Kurenai mumbled giving the newborn to an old woman, "Make sure you keep him safe I'll be back for him"

"Don't worry", the lady said, "I won't let anything happen to him"

Kurenai walked out of the crowd of people and faced the creature. She revealed her kunai and the man looked at her sadly.

"I'm not letting you hurt my village", Kurenai said launching the kunai into hi chest

"You poor woman", the man said taking the kunai out revealing no blood

Kurenai wasted no time and ran at him taking out another kunai. She stabbed it into the man once again but this time his face. He sort of stumbled back and then collapsed into a red blob like figure. There were some cheers from people in the shelter.

"You all stay here and keep quiet", Kurenai ordered, "I'm going to see what is going on top of the monument

Kurenai left hoping to see what was going on.

_**Naruto**_

Desidero looked shocked at what had just happened. Gai stood there with the needle sword through his arm. Desidero just tried killing Kakashi who was too weak to dodge. Desidero had moved faster then Gai expected leaving no other option but to act as a human shield.

"You took the hit for your comrade?" Desidero asked annoyed, "Why?"

"Because Kakashi is my rival and I'm not letting him die until I beat him in a fight", Gai replied giving his trademark smile

Desidero removed the sword and jumped back away from the green beast. Gai knew what he had to do. He was going to release the gates and end this battle once and for all.

"Gai you are to weak to continue", Kakashi said breathing heavily, "Get out of here now"

"No way Kakashi", Gai said getting ready to battle, "I'm not done yet"

He ran towards Desidero and launched punch after punch. Desidero avoided them easily realizing how weak Gai was now. His punches were slower and so were his movements. Desidero took advantage of Guy's slower attacks and when he got the opening punched Guy hard in the stomach.

"I'm not going to kill you yet", Desidero said watching Gai fall to the ground in pain, "Kakashi is my first target"

Gai quickly jumped back up and kicked Desidero across the face causing him to fall to the ground. Gai then jumped in the air and came down knee first aiming for Desidero's chest. Desidero rolled slightly out of the way, not fast enough though because his arm was still in the line of the attack. Gai's knee came hurtling onto Desidero's arm. There was a crunching sound as Desidero jumped away his arm bleeding heavily. He performed a hand signs with his injured and uninjured hand. Needles went flying out of his sleeve hitting Guy in the chest. One needle was blue and quickly began absorbing any other trace of chakra. Gai tried to release the gates but there was barely any chakra for him to really use once the gates were opened. The only thing he could do was one last thing as he watched Desidero run towards Kakashi with another sword. Gai closed his eyes and began thinking of the past; his students, his friends and his adventures. In one swift movement he was running as fast as he could using his remaining chakra. It wasn't like it mattered anyway he was good as dead with the wounds in his chest. He had one lat thing to get done before it was over. Kurenai had reached the top and looked around shocked at the scene before her. Fire was everywhere and then she stopped as she looked at a sight that surprised her most.

"Gai!" she heard herself yell

Desidero looked at the man he had just stabbed with utter hatred. The sword was covered in his blood yet he smiled. Kakashi looked at Guy with a saddened and shocked look in his eyes.

"You no good idiot!" Desidero yelled

"I told y-you t-that I w-wasn't going to leave _cough _a c-comrade on the

b-battlefield without a-any help", Gai said stumbling on the words

"Gai, why did you do this?" Kakashi asked

"You a-are my b-best f-friend and r-rival", Gai said, "I'm p-proving that I am a s-splendid n-ninja"

"Gai you fool", Kakashi mumbled

"Gai", Kurenai yelled running towards them

Desidero jumped away from the scene and watched the three ninja. Kurenai had run and caught Gai as he fell. She placed him on his back softly and looked at Kakashi who was holding back tears. She felt bad for him. He had lost his sensei, Obito, Rin and now Gai.

"P-promise me K-Kakashi that you t-tell Lee he is a s-splendid n-ninja", Gai said trying to smile

"Don't worry Gai I will", Kakashi said looking up at Desidero angrily

"Kakashi take some of my chakra and battle against that creep", Kurenai said placing a hand on him and giving him her chakra

"Thanks", Kakashi said getting up, "I'm going to end this Desidero!"

"Then fight me", Desidero said, "You weakling"

Kakashi just formed a couple hand signs and prepared his Chidori. The end was near for Desidero. Kakashi was sure that it was.

_**Naruto**_

Madara and the five Kage continued their battle. Gaara fired multiple sand bullets while Mei the Mizukage fired acid from her mouth in the form of direct streams. The Raikage with Onoki and Tsunade continued their attacks as well. Madara was battling them with only slight problems. He had been punched and slightly burned but nothing that bad. The Kage though were pretty injured though. Madara had surprised them by taking out his Kusarigama and attacking them. Tsunade already had multiple cuts and gashes but healed all of them. She acted as the medic for the Kage. Madara was also using different fire styles and had tried to teleport the Kage to a different dimension.

"You fools", Madara taunted

"It's over Madara!"

The Raikage went on a huge rampage trying to punch Madara. He had broken wall after wall and some support beams. _If he keeps this up this place will collapse,_ Gaara thought getting the sand ready to protect him and the others. There was a loud bang as the Raikage punched into a support beam. The place shook and started to fall. The sand quickly formed a shield over all the Kage. When the entire building was finished collapsing the sand went back into the gourd.

"Thank you Kazekage", Mei said smiling

Gaara nodded and looked around. Kankuro jumped next to him and made sure he was alright. The other Kage aides did the same to the others.

"Ok everyone maybe we got him", Tsunade said hopefully

"No, most likely not", Onoki said sadly

"You're right", Madara said

"Shit", Tsunade said angrily

"You scum this time I'll pound you so hard that you won't know what hit you!" the Raikage yelled

"Kankuro", Gaara whispered, "We need to destroy his sharingan"

"How the hell are we going to do that?"

"You'll know what to do", Gaara said putting on a slight smile, "Just get your puppets underground"

"Understand"

_**Naruto**_

Temari and Shikamaru engaged Suigetsu in a fierce battle. He stayed in the water pool but came out with his sword and tried to stab Temari and Shikamaru. Shikamaru was having a hard time controlling his shadow since he was in water and made of water. The battalion had succeeded in what they set out to do, and were now engaging the five-tails. Ebizo was approaching the three tails realizing what he had to do. Sacrifice was necessary though and he needed to help his village. Anyway he would be seeing his dear sister again.

Everywhere the elders had decided what to do. They had one option to right their wrongs. They would seal the tailed beasts away in themselves or in an object. Though they would loose their lives they would save the ninja world.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and sorry for the character death. Probably wasn't my best chapter so I apologize. Thanks again for reading and Chapter sixteen should be up in no time! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Just would like to say**

**that after a little bit of time **

**chapter 16 is up. Thanks**

**again for the reviews and **

**reading the story. Please enjoy!**

**Chapter 16: Just the Beginning **

Desidero and Kakashi prepared to continue their battle. Kurenai had take Gai's body somewhere safe, and watched as the battle continued. This battle was about to get much more explosive then anyone could really imagine. Kakashi was extremely angered about the death of one of his closest friends, and wasn't going to let his death go lightly. The chidori in Kakashi's hand was completely formed and ready for attack.

"This is it Desidero", Kakashi said angrily

"I'll believe it when I see it", Desidero responded calmly

Kakashi charged at Desidero who just quickly jumped out of the way. The chidori was still strong in Kakashi's hand, and the two continued to dodge each other's attacks.

"You seem to have a problem with saving your comrades", Desidero said dodging another attempt from Kakashi to kill him

"Your mind games don't work on me", Kakashi said calmly trying to keep under control

"Really Kakashi? Your student doesn't seem to have the same ability. Let me guess you were to busy favoring Sasuke to recognize the Kyubi brat's talent", Desidero said smiling, "No wonder he went training with Jiraiya. Maybe he actually learned something"

"Shut up Desidero", Kakashi said angrily trying once again to impale him with his Chidori

"I guess I feel some pity for the beast", Desidero said shrugging; "First off he is the nine-tails, and then a horrible sensei. Can't catch a break"

The two jumped away from each other and looked at each other. Kakashi was holding back his anger towards the man. He also felt some guilt. What he said was mostly true but Naruto would say it wasn't. Naruto would try and give him confidence and tell him he was the best sensei. Kakashi wasn't going to let his student down.

"And another thing", Desidero said smiling, "If I were the White Fang I would be pretty disappointed for having such a failure as a son"

That was the final straw for Kakashi. In shear rage he ran towards Desidero and tried to impale him missing by inches. Desidero jumped back away from Kakashi who was watching him with such hatred. Desidero just smiled. He had what he wanted. Kakashi was angered which would make it easier for him to kill the man. He would slip up and it would be over.

"Spiraling Chidori!"

Desidero snapped out of though as he realized that the Chidori in Kakashi's hand was now spiraling towards him in the shape of an angered dog. There was no time so Desidero put his injured arm to block. The dog bite into his arm and was about to hit into his chest. The Akatsuki member quickly moved his arm to the side hoping his plan would work. It did as the Chidori continued spiraling in that direction. The only problem was Desidero felt himself being pulled by the jutsu. He went flying as the jutsu collided into a large rock. There was an explosion and a cracking sound.

"It's over", Kakashi mumbled happily

"Kakashi did you do it?" Kurenai asked walking up behind him

"There are cheers coming from the village", Kakashi said, "The soldiers must have stopped so he has to be dead"

"We won", Kurenai yelled happily

Kakashi took a deep breath and placed his mask over his eye. The tailed beasts were still attacking which meant not everything was over.

_**Naruto**_

Suigetsu collided into Temari's fan with his sword. Shikamaru had tried stabbing him with his shadow but it would just go right through Suigetsu without hurting him.

"Shikamaru you may be more help against the tailed beast", Temari said dodging Suigetsu who stretched from the water and continued to battle

"But Temari what if you get hurt", Shikamaru said worried

"So someone has some feelings don't they?"

"I'm just concerned about your village", Shikamaru lied, "They need you"

"Whatever just go I can handle myself", Temari reassured

Suigetsu went back into the pool of water and formed some hand signs. Three more Suigetsus appeared. They jumped out of the water and engaged Temari.

"Go Shikamaru", Temari said destroying one of the water clones

_**Naruto**_

Chojuro and Kisame continued their battle. The swords kept colliding with one another. Ao had seen their battle and came to assist Chojuro. His comrade wasn't exactly the best fighting type on earth.

"What do we have here?" Kisame asked watching Ao run at him, "Some assistance it appears"

Ao took out his weapon and collided his sword against Kisame's. The three were now battling on top of the four-tails.

"Ao I can handle this", Chojuro protested

"Don't worry I'll help", Ao said, "The faster we kill this guy the faster this war ends"

"How cute", Kisame said kicking Chojuro away from the battle

_**Naruto**_

In the rock Zetsu watched as more ninja attacked his tailed beast with no luck. One ninja though successfully jumped on top of the beast and went after Zetsu. Zetsu quickly dodged his attacker and punched him in the stomach. He really wasn't the fighting type so it was annoying for him to battle. Zetsu then quickly ran over and threw his attacker off of the beast and probably to his death.

"That was annoying", Zetsu said, "**Shut up and make sure there are no more" **

The Akatsuki soldiers continued their attack into the rock. There were only some problems getting further into the village. Rocks were placed which protected the villagers from further advancement. Catapults also were fired taking out many soldiers which helped the rock.

Darui and C ran through their burning village and picked off different Akatsuki soldiers. Jugo continued to run through the village destroying buildings.

"I sense unstable chakra", C said pointing towards a large building

"It must be that Jugo", Darui said running towards the area, "Reports have informed us about his inability to keep control"

The Cloud village was doing ok for what was expected. They were able to hold the Akatsuki soldiers back from advancing any further. The two-tails though kept pushing through the lines of defense. The elders though ran through the village hoping to get to it before too long. They knew what they needed to do. It was time to end this war right here in the Clouds.

_**Naruto**_

The leaf Shinobi were cheering. The soldiers had just stopped and fell to the ground motionless. Sakura and Hinata looked around a little shocked that it just stopped. Sasuke looked around a little shocked as well. Koharu looked at the Uchiha and smiled.

"It appears that this is over", she said, "What will you do now?"

"I'm not finished yet", Sasuke said, "I will kill you right now"

Koharu turned and began to run. Yamato and Sai had used all the power they could muster up and had pretty much defeated the seven-tails. Yamato used his wood release and tied its wings and then anchored it to the ground. Sai then used his ink creatures to bite into it, so they could injure it. Koharu smiled as she neared them.

**Naruto**

Kakashi sat down trying to take in what just happened. It was over wasn't it? He should be happy. There was a loud explosion in the distance and screams of panic. Kurenai looked down towards the village and realized what was happening.

"Those soldiers are back up", Kurenai said sadly, "They aren't stopping"

"That could only mean that", Kakashi looked angry as he put his mask down revealing his sharingan

"So smart Kakashi", Desidero said stepping on top of a rock, "I'm still alive"

His arm was completely gone and blood fell freely from the wound. The look in his eyes was of a complete insane person. He started laughing a little which grew even louder.

"Madara-sama warned me not to go this far", Desidero said still laughing, "But Kakashi I can taste your death already"

"Don't you realize that this can all stop!" Kakashi yelled

"Stop! You want me to stop Kakashi Hatake!" Desidero said getting more and more angry, "I won't stop until you are dead along with this village and the demon brat!"

"Then I'll have to end this Desidero", Kakashi said, "This has gotten out of control!"

"End this? End this! This has just begun Kakashi. I still have my jutsu that will end you!" Desidero yelled

Kakashi and Kurenai gasped as they watched what was happening. Black blob came pouring out of Desidero's sleeve. It went to where his arm used to be and formed a long arm. It then exploded with spikes. The rest of his body began to cover with the blob. His other arm formed into a grotesque needle covered creation. His legs were covered in the blob as well. Finally it covered his head just leaving his burning yellow eyes. It formed into a muzzle shape on Desidero's face and formed a large mouth. The mouth had large spikes on the sides to represent teath. As it covered the rest of his body a large blob tail formed with spikes at the end. He was much taller than before standing far over Kakashi's height.

"My ultimate form and creation Kakashi!" Desidero yelled

"You are a demon!" Kakashi yelled

"This ends right now Kakashi Hatake!" Desidero yelled preparing to attack, "Let us see if you can dodge this one!"

He launched himself at lightning fast speeds towards Kakashi who barely saw it with his sharingan. Kakashi dodged the attack as quickly as he could. Desidero turned and fired needles at Kurenai who tried dodging but was hit in her legs. The needles pierced through her legs and into the ground.

"Hopefully I won't have to deal with any interference", Desidero said smiling

Kakashi formed a hand sign and launched a huge fireball at the creature. It disappeared and reappeared behind Kakashi. Kakashi felt a spiky fist into his back. He went flying feeling blood trickle down his back. He landed on the ground and immediately stood back up. The creature in front of him smiled before stretching its arms out to grab Kakashi. Kakashi dodged the arm and went running to kick the beast. When he was about to make contact a needle flew out of its side stabbing into his foot. Kakashi stumbled backwards and landed on his feet. Pain immediately surged through his body as he pulled out the needle.

"How does it feel?" Desidero asked, "Now let me show you my true power. I have the power of a tailed beast now Kakashi. This form this marvel is going to help me end the Shinobi world!"

"I don't think so Desidero!"

Desidero just smiled as the blue colored blob emerged from his side in a large amount. The blue blob broke into small amounts and formed into the shape of small balls. They levitated in mid-air. Kakashi felt the large amount of chakra gathered in each creation. Desidero smiled wider as green blob poured from the other side of his body. The green blob formed into many flying creatures. The flying creatures grabbed the blue blob creation and flew over the village.

"This isn't good", Kakashi mumbled as he watched the flying creatures fly over the village

"Now Kakashi, watch the power of the Akatsuki!" Desidero yelled, "Ninja art: Chakra Disruption Bombs!"

Kakashi took no time waiting to see what would happen. He pulled out kunai and launched them at the flying creatures. Desidero's tail went flying and grabbed each of the kunai before it hit any of the creatures. Desidero then threw the kunai at Kakashi who ducked just in time. Desidero watched as the creatures threw the small blobs in the air. The blue creations fell from the sky and onto many places in Konoha. Almost instantly as they touched the ground they exploded. The large chakra being kept up inside the balls was released causing mass destruction. Instantly hundreds of leaf ninja and Akatsuki soldiers were wiped out. Screams of pain and fear filled the air much to Desidero's joy. He turned and looked back at Kakashi who looked defeated.

"You know what I love Kakashi", Desidero said forming a long needle with its hand, "The fact that you aren't going to be able to see the total destruction of your village"

"Chidori!"

Kakashi stabbed the Chidori into Desidero's chest hoping it was enough to kill him. Desidero fell over gasping for air. He then smiled and started laughing.

"That hurt Kakashi!" Desidero said still laughing but obviously being sarcastic

Kakashi jumped away realizing it had little effect on him. What was he supposed to do now? One of his best moves wasn't successful in killing his rival. Desidero went running towards Kakashi who quickly formed hand signs.

"Earth Style: Rock Prison!"

Rocks immediately surrounded Desidero and trapped him inside. Kakashi then ran to Kurenai and removed the needles.

"Kakashi we need to get out of here", Kurenai said in pain

"Get on my back so I can help you out of this", Kakashi said breathing heavily, "Who knows how long that can hold him. Anyway I have a plan to get rid of him. I just need to get to a large building"

"That one over there", Kurenai said pointing, "That will probably help"

The two began to get away from the scene as Desidero pounded through the rocks trying to get to Kakashi.

_**Naruto**_

"I've made my decision", Naruto said looking at the Great Toad Sage, "Send me back to Konoha"

"Are you sure Naruto?" he asked, "You do realize what may happen"

"I couldn't let Sakura-chan get hurt"

"Very selfless but you can't stop what may happen"

"I know"

"I'll summon Fukasaku, Gamabunta, Gamaken, and Gamahiro. Similar to the time when you fought Jiraiya's student. They will help with the many soldiers of the Akatsuki. Take them back with you to assist the villagers", the Great Toad Sage said

"I will", Naruto said confidently, "And don't worry I'll be fine"

The Kage continued battling against Madara who just dodged most of the attacks. His plan was working though. The Kage weren't at their village to offer assistance giving him a slight upper hand. Gaara and Kankuro had their plan made up but it involved sacrifice on Gaara's part. The Raikage continued his fierce battle by punching the ground trying to trip Madara so Tsunade and Onoki could end it. The leaf ANBU were gone, killed off by Madara before their outside battle really even begun.

"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Madara yelled sending a huge fireball towards the Raikage

"Water Release!" the Mizukage yelled

The fireball was immediately put out by a wall of water. The Raikage jumped through the water and landed a successful punch right on Madara's mask. The mask started to crack and it fell off the sharingan user. The Kage gasped at what they saw. Madara lifted his face to reveal that for the past many years he hadn't aged a day; similar to Sasori turning himself into a puppet but Madara was not a puppet.

"How is he still so young?" Onoki asked, "I know of Tsunade's jutsu that makes herself look young but his chakra is that of a young man's too"

"So we've been losing to such a young kid!" the Raikage shouted

"His other eye though it isn't there", Tsunade said pointing out

"I lost that eye awhile ago", he said, "The secret to me becoming so young was a deal I struck awhile ago with your friend Orochimaru. Orochimaru was willing to give me the ability to be young again if I gave him my sharingan. I really only needed one at the time so it didn't matter"

"So why didn't Orochimaru have the sharingan? He went through all the trouble to get Sasuke so he could have the sharingan! It wouldn't make sense", Tsunade yelled

"Oh please, do you really think I would give Orochimaru my sharingan. True I needed to stay young and alive so I could get the tailed beasts, but I wasn't going to let Orochimaru have my sharingan. I rigged my eye so that when Orochimaru tried to implant it, it would explode. Unfortunately that brat Kabuto picked up on it but it was too late. I was young and Orochimaru had no sharingan"

"You're sick", Mei said shaking her head

"It doesn't matter if you found out my secret", Madara said, "I still will control everything"

Gaara quickly went on the offensive by sending his sand after Madara. Madara dodged the attacks but was surprised when the Raikage jumped out from the wall of sand and tried to punch him. He dodged that in midair but was forced to allow Tsunade's fists to go through him so he wouldn't feel the blows. After a little though Tsunade made contact with him much to her surprise. He went flying and as he tried to get up except that his feet were stuck. Mei smiled at him and waved. He realized that she melted that part of the ground with her acid. Onoki jumped into the air and performed a jutsu and a large block formed in front of him. He sent the block crashing down on Madara hoping to destroy him. When he moved the block Madara was gone.

"He must have teleported", Onoki said, "We were close though"

"It appears that his jutsu only last for so long", Tsunade said, "Then at one point he becomes physical again. It probably means he has to use so much chakra to do that move. He knows he has to conserve chakra so he becomes physical again. We can hit him in that one point"

"Then we should just keep hitting him until he can't hold the jutsu", the Raikage said, "Then we can win with a strong enough hit"

"It won't be that easy", Gaara said, "He really hasn't attacked us at full power"

"You're right Kazekage", Madara said appearing behind him and grabbing him by the neck.

The sand shield went to help Gaara but stopped when Madara took out a kunai and held it by Gaara's neck.

"Looks like I have a hostage", Madara said smiling, "You Kage won't go anywhere if you want him alive"

"This isn't good", Tsunade mumbled

Kankuro took out his puppet Sasori and prepared for battle.

"Let him go", Kankuro said dangerously

"Oh so you turned Sasori into your own puppet", Madara said, "Interesting use for a past Akatsuki member"

"We need to help our village", the Raikage stated, "Even if we loose the Kazekage we need to help our village"

"It makes no sense to leave now", Onoki said thinking of what to do, "We came here to kill Madara. If we leave he will kill the Kazekage and assist his troops on the battlefield. We are helping ourselves by keeping him here"

"The Tsuchikage has a point you know", Mei said

"Don't worry", Kankuro mumbled to the Kage, "Gaara and I have a plan that we formed"

_**Naruto**_

"Naruto-boy you do know what you are doing!" Fukasaku said

"I need to go back to the village", Naruto said, "I am a sage you know"

"Be safe Naruto", Fukasaku said

Naruto just gave his everything will be fine smile and got ready to leave for Konoha. He just had to wait for Gamabunta and then they would leave to help out the leaf.

Sasuke stopped in front of the council member. Koharu was standing next to Yamato and Sai who had the seven-tails restrained for now. Sai had gotten ready to battle Sasuke but Koharu said everything would be fine.

"Sasuke Uchiha", she said, "I may die here today but not without a fight"

"Just what I was hoping for", Sasuke said, "I can avenge Itachi"

"No Uchiha not against you", she said, "Against the Akatsuki and against the ones who attack this village"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked irritated

"You'll see"

**Thanks for reading chapter 16. I'm hoping to post two chapters on July fourth just so the people reading know. Thanks very much for reading! **


	17. Chapter 17: Turning the Tides

**Chapter 17 is up**

**and will soon lead to a **

**conclusion of my story. **

**Keep sticking with me on this it**

**should be over soon! Thanks. Sorry**

**about not posting the double **

**chapter. I'll have chapter 18 out very soon though. **

**P.S **_**Sakura **_**like that means that it will go back**

**to old Sakura. Just a heads up. Thanks! **

**Chapter 17: Turning the Tides **

Everyone was in battle against the Akatsuki. The soldiers of smaller lands were on their way to give as much assistance. The elders had decided that what they must do was to sacrifice themselves to save the villages and world they helped build. Koharu was the first to perform this act.

"What are you doing?" Yamato asked as she approached the seven-tails

"I'm going to seal the creature inside of me", she said, "I may die but the village will be one step closer to safety"

"I understand", Yamato said turning to see Sai and Sasuke battling

""I've been practicing this technique for awhile now"

!" she yelled, "Dead Demon Consuming Seal!"

Protect me for a tops of ten minutes", she said, "This should give me the time to seal the beast"

"Yes my lady", Yamato said raising a large wooden wall around her

_**Naruto**_

Ebizo ran towards the three tails with other Suna ninja and performed his hand signs.

"Sir you do realize what those are", one ninja said worriedly, "They will drain mostly all of your chakra"

"I know", Ebizo said smiling, "I feel though that it is time we elders helped our village. Just like my sister, I will help my village"

"Yes sir" the ninja said standing around him in a defensive position as he started the seal

"Hidden Sand Sealing Technique!"

Sand came and grabbed the three-tails. It wrapped around every part of its body and started dragging it into the ground. The sealing had begun in the sand as well.

Throughout almost every village the sealing process took place. The tailed beasts slowly were sealed away from the planet.

_**Naruto**_

Desidero broke free through the rock prison. A roar shook the entire village as he launched himself off the mountain and began looking for Kakashi. Ninja who tried to stop him were instantly killed.

"I sense your chakra Kakashi Hatake!"

He charged forward as fast as he could. Currently Kakashi was running as fast as he could with Kurenai. There was an explosion and Kakashi turned to see Desidero in his grotesque form. Kakashi looked up to see a lone figure on a building holding a kunai. He threw it at Desidero who just blocked it.

"Kakashi-san run!" Ebisu yelled, "I'll keep him busy"

"I owe you one", Kakashi said continuing to run

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!"

Desidero dodged the large fireball and jumped on the roof where Ebisu stood. Ebisu took out a kunai to defend himself but was easily over come by Desidero. Desidero punched him hard to the ground and then raised his hands over his head. Ebisu felt something hit his back with extreme force. He went flying through the building floors and stopped with so much pain in his back. He couldn't move and he sensed something flying towards him. Three small blue needles pierced into his back and he felt himself loosing chakra. It looked like his part in the battle was over.

_**Naruto**_

Sakura and Hinata were forced to retreat back for awhile because of the attack. There location was found and Neji began to take on the many soldiers. Hinata wanted to stay but Neji denied her saying he would be better fit with taking on the soldiers. As they ran through the village they slammed into Kakashi and Kurenai.

"Kurenai-sensei", Hinata said, "Are you ok?"

"Let me heal your wounds", Sakura said healing the two large wounds in her legs, "You should be able to walk but don't push yourself"

"Thank you Sakura"

"Sakura, Hinata get out of the area", Kakashi said, "That man who hurt Naruto is coming. He has become much stronger now"

"Kakashi thank you for holding me in such high regard!"

"What the hell is that?" Sakura asked as she saw the giant creature

"Sakura and Hinata I was pretty sure I was going to kill you guys!" Desidero said vanishing quickly

"Get out of here", Kakashi said to his student

"Too late!" Desidero said reappearing and raising his mutated fist above Hinata

Sakura turned around quickly noticing the creature. Sakura delivered a hard punch into Desidero's stomach. He went back a couple yards but remained unhurt. Kakashi noticed the large building they were looking for was a couple yards away. Kakashi turned and noticed Desidero still recovering from the punch. Kakashi started running and motioned the others to follow. They all began to run with Kakashi. Sakura and Hinata didn't know the plan yet, but they knew Kakashi had something. Kakashi was close enough to the large building to put his plan into action.

"Sakura, Hinata, Kurenai place paper bombs on the building", Kakashi said, "When I say go activate them"

"We understand Kakashi-sensei", Sakura said running forward with Hinata and Kurenai

I'll keep him busy"

_**Naruto**_

Koharu smiled as the beast was completely sealed within her. Yamato watched as the beast disappeared. Sasuke and Sai stopped their battle and looked as Koharu fell to the ground.

"My time is up but maybe I'll go down in history for this", she said smiling and closing her eyes

Sasuke punched Sai sending him flying into Yamato. He looked angrily at them, but took a deep breath.

"Only Naruto appears to be left on my kill list", Sasuke said smiling slightly

"Naruto isn't here", Yamato mumbled, "Good luck finding him"

"We should pay our respects to our fallen comrade", Sai said bowing to where she lay, "She was a great ninja of her time"

"What a shame but now there is only one more tailed beast in the village" Yamato said

"Oh please, she was worthless", Sasuke yelled, "She was the one who caused all this along with the other elders"

Yamato turned around and formed hand signs. Large amounts of wood came from the building and tied Sasuke up.

"You die right now traitor", Yamato said as the wood tightened

There was a loud crackling sound and the wood burned. Sasuke held a chidori in his hand. Yamato had an angered expression on his face realizing he failed. The next thing he knew Sasuke was running at him with the chidori. Sai quickly drew something on his scrapbook and formed hand signs. Three lions appeared and lunged at Sasuke. The Uchiha turned and used the chidori to kill them.

"Why do I bother with you people? I still need to kill Naruto. Wasting my time on you is pointless", Sasuke said jumping from the building to another

"Should we stop him?" Sai asked

"Naruto is in no danger right now", Yamato said calmly, "We'll pursue him later"

_**Naruto**_

Fukasaku looked rather annoyed as he jumped through the teleporting pool. Naruto waited for the summoning along with the other toads.

Fukasaku jumped through the woods towards the gates of Konoha. He had to admit he was starting to get to old for this. As he entered the gates he was attacked by one of the Akatsuki members. He dodged the needles that were launched at him quickly.

"Take this", he yelled as his mouth filled up with water

The large amounts of water came out in a pressurized beam killing three Akatsuki soldiers in total. After much dodging he was able to reach the very front lines of the battle.

"What is a frog doing here?" a man yelled

"Get back everyone I'm going to summon some warriors", Fukasaku yelled forming hand signs, "Summoning Jutsu!"

Naruto appeared in the front lines on top of Gamabunta and the other two toads. He looked around to see his village destroyed and it brought back memories from his battle with Pain. Fukasaku appeared next to Naruto on Gamabunata's head.

"I'm glad I could assist Naruto boy", the old toad said smiling, "Good luck but I need to get going. I'll be watching the battle from the other side"

"Thanks a lot", Naruto said looking around, "I'll see you soon"

Fukasaku nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Not this guy again", Gamabunta mumbled as he looked at the Shukaku looking at him annoyed

"Don't worry we can handle him", Naruto said getting ready for battle

"How?" Gamabunta asked

"I'll think of something"

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked down to see Iruka jumping to the top of the toad.

"Naruto are you ok?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine", Naruto said, "I'm just not sure of how to kill this thing"

"Whenever it attacks it opens its mouth. We think if we have an opportunity before his attack we can destroy this thing from the inside. We aren't really doing that much damage to it on the outside so that is how we came up with that approach"

"Why not try and attach paper bombs to a rock or something, and have Gamabunta here get real close up to it. Then throw the thing in and blow it up", Naruto said

"It sounds completely unrealistic but in a time like this. We'll try anything. I guess we're going with your plan Naruto", Iruka said

"What! You took me seriously?"

"We don't have anything better to do", Iruka said a little annoyed the Naruto was trying to be funny at a time like this. Naruto was Naruto, what was he going to do?

"I have to take care of something though", Naruto said, "Can you take care of this boss?"

"Sure thing kid", Gamabunta said

"Are we gonna battle or what!" Shukaku yelled, "I remember you! I'll make sure I kill you this time!"

"Get going Naruto I can handle this", Bunta said taking out the long knife

"You heard that right? Get me a large rock if you can with paper bombs on it", Iruka yelled

The ninjas all nodded in agreement and went running to pick up a piece of the ruble.

_**Naruto**_

Kakashi stood with a kunai in his hand. Desidero was coming at him quickly with needles sticking out of his arm.

"Die Kakashi Hatake!"

Kakashi jumped away from the needle arm being swung at him. He threw a kunai at the beast but it had no effect. Desidero fired what seemed to be a small blue blob ball at Kakashi. Kakashi punched it away from him and it exploded sending Kakashi into a nearby building. He had to get to the larger building just a couple more yards away. He started running away towards the building and Desidero pursued.

"Didn't think I'd bee using this jutsu in awhile", Kakashi mumbled as he formed the hand signs, "Multi shadow clone jutsu!"

A bunch of shadow clones formed and turned their attention towards Desidero. They all jumped on top of the creature trying to hold him down long enough for Kakashi to get near the building.

"Black Needle Technique: Iron Maiden!"

Desidero exploded with long needles impaling every shadow clone on him. The needles retracted into his armor and he formed hand signs.

"Needle explosion!"

Long needles formed all around Desidero. After about five seconds they all fired themselves in all directions. Kakashi turned as he felt a needle hit him in his leg. He fell to the ground without getting further injured by the other flying needles. He had reached the building, but now he couldn't move. Across from the building was a small concrete wall separating the building from a small park. Sakura, Hinata and Kurenai were all in a nearby tree waiting for the signal. Desidero approached Kakashi with a sick look in the yellow eyes. Kakashi felt himself being picked up by the creature. A needle went flying from the hand into Kakashi's neck. There was a poof and Desidero looked around trying to find out where Kakashi was.

"Chidori!"

Kakashi jumped out of the ground sending his hand into Desidero's chest. Barely anything happened. No wound or anything to make Kakashi hope he had hurt him.

"You worm", Desidero said punching Kakashi hard into the nearby wall.

"Now" Kakashi yelled

The girls formed a hand sign and there was a loud bang. Before Desidero could realize what was happening he was buried underneath the large building's ruble.

"I think we got him", Kakashi mumbled as Sakura began to heal his leg

"Last time you said that, he almost killed us", Kurenai joked

"Let's just get you all healed up Kakashi-sensei", Sakura said

"Thank you Sakura", Kakashi said getting up after Sakura was finished

"I think I can sense Naruto's chakra", Hinata said

"Wait Naruto's back?" Sakura asked Hinata with a, you better be sure or your dead look in her eyes

"He is coming this way", Hinata finished

Sakura felt her heart leap but was replaced by an unhappy feeling. She felt something really dark as well. She turned to see Sasuke standing on top of a nearby building.

"I'm going to finish this", Sakura mumbled, "If Naruto said that they both may die next time they fight then I won't let that happen"

"Sakura where are you going?" Kakashi asked looking at where Sakura was looking, "Don't Sakura!"

Sakura began to run towards the spot where Sasuke stood. He noticed and began to run as well. There race continued as she tried to catch up to him.

"I need to go", Kakashi said about to run

"Go where Kakashi?"

They all turned as Desidero pushed himself out of the ruble. His form was almost in perfect condition. The only spot that revealed skin was his back. It was quickly covered with the black blob.

"You're not going anywhere! I'm not finished", Desidero said angrily

"I think I found what I was looking for", Kakashi mumbled to the two girls, "That whole thing to make the building fall helped me determine his weak spot. If I can land a Chidori on his back this will end"

"I'll give assistance", Hinata said putting up her hands in an offensive position

"No he can easily take you out", Kakashi said, "I'll handle him"

_**Naruto**_

Madara continued to hold the Kazekage as a hostage. Kankuro secretly controlled an underground puppet. He was hoping that he may be able to perform a sneak attack. He had mentioned the plan to the others who agreed but were a little worried. Tsunade would start the attack. She ran at Madara and continued to send fist after fist at the man. He easily dodged and kicked Tsunade away.

"You've forced my hand", Madara said putting Gaara in front of him, "I'll send him to another dimension"

The scene before them looked like this. Tsunade was on the ground getting up. Madara held Gaara by his shirt and was lifting him above the ground. Madara was ready to absorb him into another dimension.

"Take this!" Kankuro yelled as a puppet flew from the ground

It impaled Gaara with its sword but went straight for Madara's sharingan eye. Madara quickly allowed the attack to go through him but if he stopped the technique, the sword would impale right through his head. The sword had missed any of Gaara's vital organs as planned. The Raikage jumped behind Madara just in case he was able to get out of the situation. If Madara backed up, he would have to end the attack due to wasting chakra, the Raikage would end this. Tsunade immediately got up and began healing Gaara's wound even though the sword was still in him. The Mizukage stood back getting ready just in case. Onoki got ready for plan B just in case.

"This is a tough situation", Madara said amused, "But you are just fools"

Madara let go of Gaara and began to go underground. Kankuro removed the sword from Gaara so Tsunade could finish up healing the Kazekage. Now it was Onoki's turn. He formed a couple hand signs, and then punched the ground as hard as he could causing the ground to break. Madara was forced out of the ground and was able to be hit. Mei performed the hand signs and got ready for her attack.

"Acid Missile!"

Acid streamed from her mouth hitting Madara directly in his sharingan eye. There plan was a success. Madara clutched his burning eye and cursed in pain. Blood fell from his eye and he couldn't see.

"Success", Mei said smiling

Madara went back underground trying to do something to ease the pain in his eye.

"We did it!" Tsunade said finishing up Gaara's wound

"Good plan kid", the Raikage said seeming to sort of accept Gaara

"Give him some rest he is injured", Tsunade said, "Now we should get back to our village"

"No", Madara said reappearing, "I may not have my eye but I have my jutsu! I won't loose!"

Madara knew though that he only had a small amount of time before he lost control of the tailed beasts. He realized he wasn't in a good situation.

_**Naruto**_

Kakashi faced Desidero with a kunai in his hand. He was running low on chakra and he was about to fall over. Kurenai and Hinata had begun to get back to the Hokage monument so they could take their rest and help others.

"Kakashi Hatake", Desidero said, "Let us end this"

"Desidero not in a million years", Kakashi said, "I know I can stop you and what you have done. My village and comrades have been affected by your choices. I end you here"

"You people made a big mistake back then. If you allowed my to simply kill the nine-tails none of this would happen. That foolish third Hokage just had to stop me. Then you and I battled for the first time. Brings back good memories doesn't it Kakashi?"

Desidero launched himself at Kakashi who just got ready. The creature stopped in front of him and kicked Kakashi to the ground. His hand turned into a long needle which he held over Kakashi. Just as he was going to bring it down he stopped. He went flying into a wall falling to the ground. Naruto had a rasengan in his hand as he continued to push into Desidero. There was a large hole was in his armor on his side.

"Kakashi-sensei are you ok?" a concerned Naruto asked pulling up his sensei

"I'm fine Naruto", Kakashi said, "You always seem to have the best of timing. More importantly how did you get here?"

"I was sent back", Naruto informed him, "What is that?"

"Desidero and I began our battle. He transformed into that thing", Kakashi said breathing heavily, "Sakura is going after Sasuke"

"She's what!"

"They went that way", Kakashi said pointing, "I can finish up here"

"Are you sure Kakashi-sensei?"

"Naruto go; Sakura could be in danger"

Naruto nodded his head and was about to start running when he felt something grab his foot.

"Where do you think you're going nine-tails?" Desidero asked having grabbed Naruto with his outstretched hand

Naruto quickly formed a rasengan, and smashed it into the creature's hand. He went running as fast as he could towards where Kakashi had pointed to.

"I'm not letting you get away!" Desidero yelled getting up and about to charge

"Earth Release: Earth Style Wall!"

Desidero instantly stopped as the large wall grew in front of him. He couldn't go after Naruto as long as Kakashi was there. He turned and allowed his arm to cover with spikes and needles. He was going to end this battle right here and now. A large blue blob disk went in front of him. It was instantly covered in chakra and was aimed directly at Kakashi. It fired and Kakashi dodged but felt the creation slice into his hand. Blood was falling quickly from the wound. He admitted it hurt a lot but kept on guard. He felt something pierce into his leg and then his side. He coughed blood and fell to the ground.

"Is it over that easily", Desidero said amused

"No Desidero not ever", Kakashi breathed out as a shadow clone jumped behind Desidero with a chidori in hand.

_**Naruto**_

Sakura recognized the place she was in. They were right outside the entrance of their old training grounds. Sasuke stood by the gate and she stood across from him. He looked so different and so angry.

"Sakura I know if I have you Naruto will come", Sasuke said emotionless, "Then I'll kill you and him. I'll show my so called 'brother' that he is just a delusional and unsuccessful being"

"I'm not going to let you harm Naruto", Sakura said taking out a kunai

"Funny, I remember it was you who usually hurt him the most in the old days", Sasuke said, "Always turning him down and telling him he wasn't as good as me"

"I-I", Sakura felt guilt overtake her. He was right about how she treated him

She felt something around her neck. She let her guard down as she felt herself being lifted from the ground. Sasuke was there holding her by her neck and she dropped her kunai.

"You always were the weakest"

"Let her go Sasuke"

"Naruto so you finally arrive", Sasuke said smiling

"Let Sakura-chan go!"

Sasuke threw her to the side and looked at Naruto. Naruto looked very angry and looked like he was about to kill the Uchiha.

"I'll let you two catch up", Sasuke said, "Then meet me over there so I can finish this"

Sasuke jumped over the gate and stood by the three logs in the ground. Naruto ran over to Sakura who was coughing a little from her encounter. He kneeled down next to her and helped her up.

"Are you ok Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto-kun please don't battle Sasuke", she begged, "I don't have a good feeling about this"

"I have to Sakura-chan", he said looking at her with his pacific blue eyes, "I need to stop him and I only can understand him"

"Don't you know that sometimes people have to give up?" Sakura desperately said trying to plead with the blond, "I wouldn't know what to do if you were hurt or killed. I love you Naruto-kun"

"Sakura-chan", he said stumbling, "I love you too"

The two pulled each other into a loving embrace. He could feel some of her tears on his shoulder. He didn't want to see her cry. The two separated and he wiped away the tears that fell from Sakura's eyes.

"Naruto be careful and please promise me you won't die", she said still crying slightly, "And after I'll treat you to some ramen"

"Sounds great Sakura-chan", he said smiling, "I promise. Don't worry, I always keep my promises!"

_**Sakura**_

"Someone should have told that boy that he shouldn't make promises he couldn't keep", an older Sakura said silently

"Sakura-sama are you ok?" Yuuka asked

"This part of my little story is a bit hard to tell", Sakura said biting her lip, "I really haven't ever told this part to anyone except Kakashi-sensei"

"If you don't want to its fine", Yuuka said, "I already have enough info to write me three long essays"

"Child you have to learn the moral of this story", Sakura said, "Without it history could repeat in your younger generation"

"I will admit I am interested in what happened next", Yuuka said smiling slightly, "And the best way to make yourself feel better is by saying what bothers you"

Sakura nodded her head in agreement. This part was the part she hated. She could've done something but failed. The rain continued to patter on the roof and the buildings. The day matched the way Sakura was feeling as she began to tell the last part of her story…

**Hope you enjoyed this so far and there should be three more chapters. Please review with any tips or pointers. Probably wasn't exactly my best chapter. Thanks for reading though! Thanks a lot! **


	18. Chapter 18: Untitled

**Chapter 18 is up and **

**I'm glad most of you are **

**enjoying it. Please **

**continue to give me pointers**

**or some words of advise on**

**my writing and other improvements. **

**Thanks! **

**P.S Naruto does not have control of the Kyubi in this story **

**Chapter 18: Untitled **

Naruto had jumped over the fence and left Sakura watching from the sidelines. Before he jumped over he had placed three shadow clones that went into sage mode for future events. The rain continued to fall in the village and now even thunder and lightning were coming in. Naruto faced Sasuke with an angered expression on his face. 

"We don't have to do this Sasuke", Naruto pleaded, "Hurting me or Sakura-chan won't make you feel better"

"All you two remind me of are memories of the past. Nothing more", Sasuke said, "From a past when I was weak but now I'm not. I can destroy you and then the rest of Konoha"

"Sasuke I don't want to fight, but if I have to I will protect my friends", Naruto said forming three shadow clones

The three clones ran at Sasuke how easily maneuvered around the kunai they swung at him. He punched one and threw the other into the ground. He then turned and punched the third one destroying it. He then ran at Naruto with lightning fast speed and cut through him with his katana. There was a poof as the clone dispersed. Sasuke looked around quickly to see Naruto coming from the air. Naruto then threw three kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged quickly and watched as Naruto fell to the ground and picked up one of the kunai. Sasuke ran at him with his katana and the two weapons collided. Sasuke easily started cutting through the kunai forcing Naruto to jump away. He then ran at the blond who had to dodge the sword as it flew towards his neck. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and kicked his ankles causing him to fall to the ground. He then jumped up into the air and threw a kunai at the ground next to Sasuke. Sasuke turned to see the paper bomb on it and jumped away. It exploded causing the geography of the place to start to change. When Naruto landed he felt a fist connect with his face. He looked up to see Sasuke with an angered look in his eye. He grabbed Naruto and threw him in the air. Naruto quickly got his head together and formed two other shadow clones. They threw shurikens at the Uchiha who dodged and jumped in the air with them. He easily took out the two shadow clones and then went to punch Naruto. Naruto blocked each punch as it came at him. He himself also delivered a couple punches. When the two landed they separated and got ready for more.

_**Naruto**_

Kakashi looked as his clone collided the Chidori into Desidero's back. There was a scream of pain as the Chidori broke through the armor and collided into his actual back. Desidero went flying and as he did the armor began to break off of him. Kakashi watched as his rival flew into the ruble and fell to the ground facing Kakashi. Blood fell from the corner of his mouth and his back looked burned and bloody.

"You", Desidero said angrily, "I'm not going to die. I'm not going to let Madara-sama down! This battle isn't over"

"Desidero I just want to ask you one question: do you know the truth behind the nine-tails attacking?"

Desidero changed his angered look to a confused look. He looked at Kakashi with such confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Desidero asked, "I was told that the attack was just a random occurrence. That the nine-tails was destined to attack"

"By who?"

"Madara-sama"

"He was lying, he was the one behind the nine-tails attack. It was him who sent the nine-tails to Konoha", Kakashi finished looking at Desidero

"You're lying! You're just trying to toy with me! Make me stop my revenge against you! It won't work!"

"Can you at least listen to me!"

Desidero looked at Kakashi for a little before nodding his head in agreement. He needed a good laugh before he tried to finish his enemy off. He listened as Kakashi began the story.

_**Naruto**_

Leaf village ninja continued holding back the continuing advancement of the Akatsuki troops. The Akatsuki troops started to get weaker and were easily destroyed but the number was what was helping them win. Gamabunta and the other toads continued their battle with Shukaku, as Iruka got the strong explosive ready. Konan stood outside the leaf village walls with a large amount of rain village ninja who all carried weapons.

"We are assisting the leaf in their battle understand!" Konan said

"Yes Konan-sama", the ninja said

"Then begin our attack!"

They quickly made it to the south gate and began to take out the Akatsuki troops who were still battling. The Akatsuki troops were now stuck between the leaf and rain Shinobi. The leaf began cheering as the assistance came to them. Elsewhere the other smaller villages arrived with a decently good size of Shinobi and began to fight back the Akatsuki. The tide was turning also in the rock as Zetsu had to avoid the elders who came after him. They already began the sealing process on the eight-tails forcing Zetsu to jump down. There he was quickly punched and almost captured.

"We've lost", Zetsu said, "**Go to the leaf. We need to see what is going on with Desidero" **

"Come back here!" a rock village ninja said launching kunai at him

Zetsu quickly avoided the attack and disappeared into the ground. The battle in the rock was nearly over. Without a person with the curse seal close range to the army they would become weak. Along with Desidero being completely battered it was hard for the army to really battle well.

_**Naruto**_

Naruto quickly dodged the oncoming fireball that Sasuke had tried to hit him with. Naruto realized Sasuke was after blood soon after their battle escalated to the point where Sasuke tried stabbing Naruto with a Chidori sharp spear. Now Naruto and Sasuke were inches away from each other with Naruto blocking Sasuke's katana with a kunai. Sasuke's sword once again began to cut through Naruto's kunai forcing him to jump back.

"I'm going to kill you Naruto", Sasuke said obviously getting annoyed that Naruto was still standing

Naruto just looked at Sasuke realizing that he may not be able to save him. He would though because that was what Sakura wanted him to. Sasuke's sharingan eye started to form his new Mangekyo. Sasuke's eternal mangekyo was the same star shape except the points curved slightly. Naruto avoided his eyes just in case he was about to be put in a genjutsu.

"Amaterasu!"

Naruto knew what was coming and began to run in any direction. The black flames were approaching him so he quickly began to try and escape. He had one of the clones who were in sage mode disperse giving him access to sage mode. He ran faster than avoiding the black flames as they approached him. Sasuke continued to follow his movements with his eye trying to burn the blond ninja but was unsuccessful. Naruto turned towards Sasuke and ran to him catching the Uchiha off guard. Naruto ran side to side as Sasuke tried to

burn him with Amaterasu. Sasuke was both irritated and surprised that he didn't hit Naruto yet and angrily continued to follow him with his gaze. Sasuke felt something that felt like one thousand kunai stabbing into his eye. He shut his eye ending the Amaterasu flames following Naruto. Sasuke grabbed his eyes and looked down to see blood all over his hand. _What the hell is going on? - _Sasuke thought angrily- _Madara told me this shouldn't happen anymore! _ Naruto looked at the Uchiha a bit confused, but ready to fight. He ran towards him and brought his fist towards the Uchiha's face. Sasuke quickly took out a kunai and blocked the fist causing Naruto's hand to start to bleed. Naruto didn't feel a thing and decided to uppercut Sasuke with his other hand. Sasuke felt the fist connect with his jaw sending him flying into the air. Naruto jumped into the air and delivered a hard kick into Sasuke's stomach sending him flying a couple yards back. Naruto was shocked he actually was able to hit Sasuke like that especially with Sasuke's current power level. Sasuke slowly got back up after wiping away the blood from his eye. It seemed now everything was fine and Sasuke was just having a slight problem. Naruto prepared himself for battle.

"I'm sorry Sasuke", Naruto said, "We can always stop right now. What is the point of continuing? You've gotten your revenge haven't you?"

"As long as you are alive I'll never have my revenge", Sasuke said angrily, "All you are a reminder of my weak past. I'm not going to let those people live"

Naruto was starting to realize that Sasuke didn't plan on stopping. He closed his eyes sadly realizing they were going to be forced to fight.

_**Naruto**_

"You, you can't be telling me that load of crap is true!" Desidero shouted as Kakashi finished the story behind the attack, "Madara-sama would tell me the truth! He acted like me father after I lost my real one!"

"He was just interested in the power you could bring him", Kakashi continued, "You really can't think of anytime where Madara slipped that he was interested in your powers?"

"I'm not listening to these lies", Desidero said angrily, "I'm not going to be told by you that my life has just been a lie! I know Madara-sama, and he respects me!"

"Desidero I was your friend!" Kakashi responded, "I never wanted to end that friendship especially after the death of Obito! You were just so obsessed with the rules and blamed me of trying to get into a clan and their powers. Obito gave this sharingan to me as a gift before he died"

"No Kakashi I won't believe you and I will kill you!" Desidero said trying to get up, "Madara-sama has entrusted me to end this village and bring about his new world! I can't give up now!"

Zetsu watched from a nearby tree as the two rivals continued their argument. Desidero had fallen back to the ground unable to get back up. There were no other leaf ninja around. They were all battling the remaining Akatsuki soldiers at full power with the Rain village.

_**Naruto**_

Madara and the five other Kage continued to face off. The Raikage had gone full out with his lightning armor while Tsunade and Onoki continued their assaults with powerful fists and rock formations. Gaara continued to chase after Madara with his sand but Madara easily escaped using water jutsu to slow down the sand. The Mizukage continued to fire acid streams at the Uchiha who also continued dodging.

"Don't you realize yet that you have lost?" the Raikage said punching a hole in the ground where Madara was standing but dodged

"Not as long as I have my jutsu and my senses", Madara said taking out a large scroll, "Now Raikage why don't I take that other arm of yours!"

The scroll went flying towards the Raikage who tried dodging but was unsuccessful. Even his lightning armor wasn't destroying the scroll. There was a ripping and tearing sound as the Raikage's other arm was absorbed into another dimension. The Raikage fell to the ground as his lightning armor jutsu was dispelled. Tsunade immediately ran towards him and defended him as Madara tried to punch him. The sand quickly appeared behind Madara who jumped out of the way as it came crashing down.

"Though I don't have my sharingan I can still create time and space jutsu using this scroll", Madara said as the Kage realized the new problem they had to deal with," I developed it using the blood from my other sharingan before giving it to Orochimaru. You've lost this battle"

_**Naruto**_

Suigetsu and Temari continued their battle while Shikamaru and some sand and forest ninja attacked the five-tailed beast. They didn't have anyone who could seal it so they needed to send it back to the demon realm as fast as they could. Suigetsu was now out of the water running at Temari with a large sword and began to swing with lightning fast speed. Temari just continued to jump back. When she finally felt the time was right she took out her fan and got ready.

"Great Sickle Weasel Technique!"

Large blades of air went flying at Suigetsu who just braced for impact. They hit him directly slicing into him causing him to fly into the large pool of water. He sat in the pool for awhile realizing what might happen. His sword was blown away from him and he was starting to feel weak. It was odd though since he hadn't really felt like he used that much chakra. Little did he know the same feeling was happening to Jugo, Kisame and Zetsu. The curse seal that Desidero had given them was a gift that allowed them to control his creatures. Since they were his curse seals though, they wanted to save their master. They had a mind of their own. The chakra in each of the curse seal given people were being absorbed as Desidero went against Kakashi. It was literally running everyone dry of chakra. Now they had no chakra really to give and Desidero was still having an inner conflict with himself. Their chakra was being wasted as well as the lives as Suigetsu, Jugo, Zetsu and

Kisame.

_**Naruto**_

Naruto and Sasuke had gone fist to fist with each other for this part of the battle. Both continued to punch each other as hard as they could. Naruto already was bleeding from his nose and from under his forehead protector. Sasuke had a bruised lip and a black eye from their continuing fist collision.

"That's it", Sasuke said jumping away from naruto, "Chidori Senbon!"

Naruto watched as the Chidori shaped into many needles came flying at him. He began to run to the side to see if he could avoid the attack but found it wouldn't work. He felt some of the Chidori hit into his side and arm. He did admit it hurt even in Sage mode.

"Amaterasu!"

Naruto began to feel his arm burn with the black flames as they spread around his body. Sakura watched in fear as Naruto began to start and burn severely from the burns. She wanted to do something but knew Naruto would say for her to get out of here it was too dangerous. The only thing she could do was hope that he gets past this.

Naruto opened his eyes and realized where he was. He was currently inside his own mind in front of the Kyubi's cage.

"**Kit I'm not going to die here!" the Kyubi shouted at Naruto **

"What do I do?" Naruto whispered in pain

"**I can't believe I'm telling you how to save yourself. I still hate you but the only way currently is to release at least two tails", the fox said, "The cloak should disperse the flames of Amaterasu" **

"This better not be some kind of trick!" Naruto said angrily

"**Kit just do it before we both die!" **

With a scream of rage and pain Naruto felt the chakra cloak start to cover his body. Naruto was only able to get the two-tails out by the anger he felt for what was happening around him and in his village. Sasuke watched as two-tails appeared from the cloak and Naruto's whisker marks deepened their dark color. His eye revealed to be red and his pupils slitted. What Sasuke noticed the most was the fact the Amaterasu flames were gone from his body. Naruto looked at him angrily and jumped forward with extreme speeds. Sasuke felt a fist connect with his chest and he was sent flying backwards. Sakura watched as well with two emotions: happiness because the flames were gone and sadness that Naruto was relying on the fox's power. The clones had started to act different and in pain. Sakura only watched as Naruto and Sasuke continued their battle.

"Chidori!"

Sasuke ran at Naruto who didn't even look like he was trying to dodge and was hit in his stomach by the Chidori. Naruto went flying and hit into the ground a couple yards away. Instantly the wounds began healing.

"How annoying", Sasuke mumbled, "The fox is healing him"

Naruto began to get back up but he had a different look on his face. It was a very angry and full of hatred. A third tail began to grow and Naruto got down on all fours. Inside Naruto's mind the fox and Naruto began arguing.

"What are you doing?" Naruto shouted at the fox, "I thought you said you would release me after the flames were gone!"

"**Pitiful human brat", the fox said smiling, "This is a perfect opportunity to kill that Uchiha! With my power and your body I can make that happen!" **

"He may have betrayed Konoha and hurt Sakura-chan but Captain Yamato told me something after I released the fourth tail", Naruto said, "He told me to use my own power not your power! I'm going to win this battle without your help!"

"**Do you realize who you are talking to!" the nine-tails yelled, "If you want to release yourself from this power than just resist it, but trust me I will resist right back!" **

Back to the real world Naruto began to scream in pain. He gripped his head as he fought back against the fox's will. Sasuke and Sakura watched as the tails began to recede into him. Slowly the chakra of the fox began to disappear as well. Naruto looked up with his usual cerulean blue eyes. He was tired from resisting but wasn't going to give up yet. Naruto and Sasuke once again faced each other. Sasuke took out his katana and Naruto took out two kunai. Their battle had just begun.

_**Naruto**_

Suigetsu continued to stand in the large pool of water getting ready for Temari's next attack. Suigetsu who was currently unarmed and loosing chakra prepared his jutsu.

"Water Release: Demon Fish Wave Crash!"

The water around Suigetsu covered him. It shaped into a creature and was sent flying towards Temari, who dodged. He then continued to fire different water bullets hitting her occasionally injuring her. He quickly grabbed another sword he formed with water, while Temari was down and he undid the jutsu he had just used. He walked out of the water with the giant sword in his hand. Temari struggled to get up but realized the figure standing above her. The sword was raised over his head and he had an angered expression on his face.

"You have really been a pain", Suigetsu said smiling

"You Akatsuki freaks are all the same", Temari said formulating a strategy inside her mind, "You don't think"

"Hey what do you mean by that", Suigetsu said looking a little bit angrier

"I mean you were distracted by us long enough for us to get an advantage. You show no thinking skills what so ever and you run into things without thinking", Temari said smiling

"I wouldn't be talking in your situation!" Suigetsu yelled bringing the sword down from over his head.

Temari quickly folded her fan and used that as her defense from the sword. Suigetsu began to press down harder on her fan causing her to start and lower her arms. At anytime now he could end this. Temari quickly began thinking of some strategy resisting the blade with all of her power. Temari quickly rolled to the side dodging the sword's blade as it came down towards her. She did a back flip and landed on her feet looking at an angered Suigetsu.

"I'll teach you what happens when you mess with the sand!" Temari yelled starting a jutsu.

She had watched how he could mold into water. All she had to do was bury him deep enough in the sand which would act as a prison. This jutsu should be able to do that.

Shikamaru and other Sand and Forest ninja continued to engage with the Five-tails. It had very good speed and fire ability which helped it against the ninja. Ebizo, Baki and Matsuri ran as quickly as they could. Ebizo only had enough chakra to perform his jutsu once more. He waited for his opportunity to perform his sealing jutsu.

Shikamaru stood performing hand signs as exploding kunai were thrown at the tailed-beast. In a last ditch effort to subdue the tailed beast Shikamaru began his jutsu.

"Shadow Sewing Technique"

His shadow transformed in multiple needles which went towards the five-tails. It pierced into each of the tails and through its four legs. The beast struggled weakly against the shadows. Ebizo ran towards the area and performed the hand seals for his jutsu.

"Sir you must know that with your chakra levels you can die", Baki said a little worried

"This is my tribute to my dear sister", Ebizo said, "She loved this village in the end so I will go down loving it too"

"Sir I can't hold the shadows forever", Shikamaru said through clenched teeth

"Of course", Ebizo said smiling, "Hidden Sand Sealing Technique!"

Once again the sand began to drag the mighty tailed-beast into the desert. The shadows released themselves as the beast was fully dragged into the sand. Ebizo collapsed onto the sand taking heavy breaths.

"I guess I'm finished", Ebizo said, "But I helped my village and the people within it"

"You will be remembered in the hearts of many", Baki said picking him up

"Thank you Ebizo-sama", Matsuri said sadly, "I'm proud to have known you"

"Thank you", he said taking his final breath before closing his eyes to the world

"He died an amazing ninja", Shikamaru said respectfully, "But now I need to help Temari"

Temari was continuing her battle with Suigetsu. She had gotten her jutsu ready and took out her fan.

"What are you doing?" Suigetsu asked a little concerned as Temari smiled

"Wind Release: Sand Tornado!"

She swung her fan causing the sand around her to swirl and infuse with chakra. It went flying towards Suigetsu whose mouth was wide open as the sand tornado hit him with its full blast. There was a loud roar as the jutsu disappeared leaving Suigetsu under inches of sand. He tried to struggle out of the sand but couldn't. Temari was almost completely out of chakra and realized the figure breaking from the sandy tomb. She felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Shikamaru give her a nice smile before forming a couple hand signs. His shadow went running towards the pile of sand and divided into needles. They pierced into the sand which was quiet for a little before a scream of pain. Then the screaming stopped and Shikamaru and Temari felt a large release of chakra. Their enemy was finished. Temari smiled and looked at Shikamaru who looked completely drained as well.

"What took you?" Temari said smiling

"Troublesome woman", Shikamaru joked

Temari smiled at him and he smiled back. The sand was very successful currently. The troops of the Akatsuki started to attack a little at random, and they weren't as strong.

_**Naruto**_

Jugo, Darui and C continued their fierce battle in the Cloud village. Jugo had gone into a complete cursed seal form causing chaos in the streets. The two-tails had been subdued by the elders of the village. Jugo was cornered by the two who held their weapons defensively.

"Cursed Seal Chakra Blast!"

C and Darui watched as the large amount of chakra came flying towards them. They immediately jumped and bought their swords down on Jugo who jumped out of the way. He jumped onto a wall and used it to boost right off. They continued their chase after the creature as he destroyed more and more buildings. Darui instantly began forming hand signs and got his jutsu ready.

"Storm Release Laser Circus!"

The beams of light went flying towards Jugo who continued to run. Some went on the attack but missed the creature. A couple more beams went flying and hit Jugo directly on his back causing him to fall to the ground. C and Darui instantly formed a couple hand signs. Darui's jutsu sent a cloud that poured water down on Jugo. The water formed a large pond. Jugo float in the middle starting to get up.

"Lightning Storm!" C yelled finishing the hand signs

Another cloud formed above Jugo and the pond. A large amount lightning went flying out of the cloud hitting into the water and Jugo. Jugo yelled in pain as blood fell from the side of his mouth. Burn marks covered him and the rest of his body. The curse mark receded into form one. It appeared to the two that Jugo was dead. C made his way over to Jugo and looked down. There was no way that he had survived that attack. He put his thumb up to prove that the creature was dead. Darui smiled and took a deep breath hoping this battle would be over soon.

"I'm not finished yet!" Jugo yelled as his hand transformed into an axe

C jumped quickly but felt the axe imbed itself into his back. He could feel the crimson liquid start to fall from his wounds. Darui quickly ran towards them and took out his sword. He stabbed it into Jugo and released as much chakra as he could into the sword. Jugo screamed and yelled as the chakra ripped him apart. C and Jugo fell to the ground. Darui knew he needed to find a medic and quick.

_**Naruto **_

Kisame took a couple of deep breaths. His battle was going ok accept for the fact he was loosing a lot of his chakra and he didn't know why. He had to run onto the water when the elders of the Mist sealed his tailed beasts. Chojuro followed along with Ao and they continued the battle. Ao had revealed his byakugan which helped him track Kisame's movements. Chojuro now was battling against him and their swords continued to clash. Kisame felt himself getting tired which he didn't expect. Chojuro came down hard on Kisame's sword causing the shark to drop his sword. It fell under the water and fell to the bottom. Ao took this as an advantage and ran towards Kisame and cut his arm with a kunai. He then punched the shark man a couple times across the face and kicked him hard a couple yards back.

"Well, well this is proving to be quite a fight", Kisame said letting his guard down

"Hiramekarei Unleashing!"

Kisame turned to see a giant hammer made of chakra slam down on him. He went under water and far under water. Chojuro formed a hand sign and placed his mouth on the water. Bubbles came flying out of his mouth and under the water. Kisame swam upwards and realized what was going on. He swam away from the massive amount of bubbles and looked for his sword. The bubbles though began to chase after him. He dodged them as they came flying at him. They exploded large amounts of chakra which Kisame was forced to dodge. He scanned to see Samehada lying on a rock. He swam down and picked it up and looked to see all of the bubbles hitting into him. A large mushroom cloud made of water went flying into the air. Chojuro watched and was satisfied. He had gotten the shark and proved himself.

"What are you so happy about!"

Chojuro turned to see a creature standing in front of him. Kisame had merged with Samehada to create his ultimate form. Chojuro and Ao gasped looking at the creature. Their battle was about to get much harder.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 18. As you can see Sasuke vs. Naruto is finally starting. This battle should go on pretty long. Promise the fight will get better next chapter. Just a reminder Naruto does not have control of the nine-tails in this story. Anyway thanks for sticking with the story! **


	19. Chapter 19: The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 19 is**

**up and should be focusing**

**on Kisame's battle which**

**will end. Sasuke vs. Naruto will**

**continue and end in Chap 20.**

**Desidero and Kakashi's battle reaches**

**a conclusion in this chapter as well. **

**Madara's battle ends next chapter I think. **

**Thanks! **

**Chapter 19: The Beginning of the End  
**

Desidero continued to stare daggers at Kakashi. Both were still on the ground trying to get up. Desidero hadn't changed his thinking. Though he couldn't move he wanted to end Kakashi so badly. The lies had made Desidero realize that Kakashi was nothing more than scum.

"Desidero think!" Kakashi yelled, "Madara is not your father! Your father loved you, and Madara just wants to use you! There is a difference!"

"You're lying Kakashi! Madara was my father for all these years!" Desidero yelled, "He taught me how to strengthen my jutsu so I could become more than just some emotional mess!"

"Desidero listen to yourself!" Kakashi replied, "What would your real mother and father do? They loved this village and died protecting it! Would they want to see their son, which they loved, end up being evil and cruel?"

"Shut up Kakashi", Desidero replied, "Just stop telling me lies!"

"Stop acting like a child and listen to me, and what your conscience says! What does it tell you?"

Desidero looked down and began to think. From the day that he was told his parents died, from their funeral which a lot of people were at, from the third Hokage trying to comfort him, from his discovery of his parents' work. Everything came crashing down on him and he closed his eyes thinking.

_Flashback _

_Desidero sat on his couch just after hearing of his parents' death. He just sat there unable to understand what was going on, and why it was going on. Desidero slowly got up, and began to walk towards his parents' old room and walked inside. Many pictures of him with his family sat there on the tables. _

"_I don't understand", Desidero mumbled sadly, "Why are they dead?" _

_Desidero walked around even more, and went up inside another room he wasn't allowed in. His father had instructed him that the room held secrets he wasn't allowed to know about. This just raised his curiosity so now he walked in. The room was dimly lit by some candles. Wooden desks were around everywhere with scattered papers and scrolls. One scroll interested him though. It had a weird seal on it. Desidero put his hand to it and waited for something to happen. _

"_I guess it was nothing", Desidero mumbled_

"_**Don't go**__", a voice said from within Desidero's head, "__**Your blood will activate the seal just bite your fingertips and print the blood on the seal**__" _

"_Who are you?" Desidero asked holding his hand to the seal still _

"_**Your parents would want you to have this gift. It will protect you**__", the voice said with temptation, "__**You don't want to disappoint your parents, would you?**__" _

_Desidero shook his head and looked at the seal. He took a bite of each of his fingertips and pressed it onto the seal. He removed his hand and instantly chakra swirled around him. He got scared and tried to run but felt the chakra pierce into his arm. It flowed into him and instantly sent his chakra levels above average. He wanted to scream but couldn't. The chakra amounts were hurting him a lot. He fell to the ground breathing heavily and passed out. _

_Sunlit hit his eyes instantly and the sound of beeping. He began to get up and looked around to see an IV stuck in his arm. The third hokage stood over him. _

"_Desidero are you ok", he asked noticing the young boy waking up, "We were having another small house check to survey how many people were alive. You didn't answer so we got slightly worried knowing you were still in your house from an earlier check. One of our sensors detected you, and we entered. Good thing too, you were passed out on the floor in your parents' room" _

"_I'm fine", he muttered, "Thank you" _

"_The forth made a great sacrifice", the Third said, "His only wish was to honor his child. I know it will be hard to go with his wishes, but just try" _

_Desidero gave him a cold glance and looked away. The Third gave him smiled nicely at the boy. An Anbu ran in and the two began talking. The third left, but before he did just winked at Desidero. _

"_I feel this power flowing through me", he mumbled to himself, "What is this power?" _

"_**Your chakra holds many keys to the answer**__", the strange voice said, "__**You know what to do**__" _

_He began to concentrate his chakra almost as instinct. He felt his chakra gather in his hand. He closed his eyes in pain. He heard a popping sound and looked into his palm. A strange green clay substance was in his hand. _

"_What the?" he mumbled to himself _

_Suddenly he heard that same voice in his head, "__**Your parents' gift to you**__. __**Use it to avenge them**__" _

_A sudden idea crossed Desidero's mind. He had heard about the nine-tails being sealed within that kid. Kill the kid and kill the nine-tails. He knew from his mother about the child. Naruto Uzumaki he believed his mother said would be the name. _

"_My goal is set", Desidero muttered, "I'll kill him" _

"_**This goal you have will prove your power! Show them you aren't afraid!**__" the voice said again, "__**I'll help you with your new power! Let me**__**help you!**__" _

"_Who are you!" Desidero yelled _

"_**I'm simply your consciousness. Nothing more, nothing less.**__" the voice said, "__**Kill the nine-tails and extract your revenge!**__" _

_Desidero nodded and began to get out of the bed. He broke the IV from his skin. He slowly walked out of the hospital room with a strange look in his now yellow eyes. He shut them for a second and then instantly he felt the demonic chakra. He was able to sense chakra ten times better now. The nine-tails was in a special room within the Hokage mansion which was very close by. His legs began to guide him out towards the mansion and towards his objective… _

_**Naruto**_

Naruto and Sasuke ran at each other and their weapons collided. They jumped apart and Naruto launched the kunai at his 'brother'. Sasuke dodged and ran towards Naruto who jumped back. Sasuke continued to swing his katana at the blonde who dodged. Sakura continued to watch the battle which seemed to unfold before her very eyes. Naruto and Sasuke had made distance between themselves, and Naruto formed two shadow clones, just so they wouldn't disturb the sage mode clones.

"I've been working on this technique", Naruto said confidently, "You know what to do!"

"Yes sir!"

The shadow clones began to charge at Sasuke who got ready. Sasuke noticed something on the shadow clones. Paper bombs were on two of them ready to explode at any minute

"This isn't good", Sasuke mumbled before shouting, "Amaterasu!"

One of the clones burst into black flames and dispersed. The other ran around the flames and approached Sasuke.

"Amatera… Ahhhhh!" Sasuke shouted clutching his eyes, "What the hell is going on!"

The clone took advantage and jumped on top of Sasuke. It exploded causing the geography to change. Naruto quickly began to form another two shadow clones. Each time the first two were destroyed, he formed two more since he couldn't form as many clones due to sage mode. Sasuke emerged from the explosion a little burned. The shadow clones began launching themselves at him and he continued to dodge. The geography began to change as each explosion took place. Sasuke continued unharmed but the clones kept coming. A clone ran at Sasuke who took out his katana. He swung at the clone but the clone dodged. Sasuke braced himself for the explosion but it never came. Sasuke opened his eyes to see a rasengan in the clone's hand. Except it wasn't really a clone it was the real Naruto with a fake explosion tag. Sasuke immediately formed a Chidori and sent it right at Naruto who did the same with the rasengan. The two collided causing a huge amount of chakra to explode from the spot. Naruto's two other clones disappeared except the ones in sage mode who were filled with slightly more chakra just in case. Naruto and Sasuke were each flung backwards and landed a couple yards away from each other. Naruto was burned and his arm was broken and bloody. Sasuke had similar wounds except his eye was still bleeding from whatever happened a couple minutes ago. Sakura watched knowing she couldn't do anything to help. If she left she would be killed easily by Sasuke. Naruto stumbled as he got up with some pain in his eyes. Sasuke slowly made his way up and wiped the blood away from under his eye.

"Naruto you will die right now", Sasuke said, "My eye is feeling better and my anger has risen. I will treat you like I treated the others I have killed. I will show you what power the sharingan really has!"

"Sasuke listen to yourself! We're your friends and family! Don't live in the darkness!" Naruto pleaded realizing he was slowly going to come out of sage mode

"My real family is all dead. My only goals now are in the darkness as I said before. You are just the same pathetic kid who tried stopping me years ago. You know nothing about me or what happened to my clan!"

"I made a promise to Sakura-chan and I won't break it", Naruto said creating another two clones, "Even if I die trying I need to make Sakura-chan happy! I'll bring you back no matter what!"

"You naïve fool!" Sasuke yelled forming a Chidori

A rasenshuriken formed in Naruto's hand and he threw it at the Uchiha. Sasuke used Chidori sharp spear and sent it flying towards Naruto. Both jutsu collided creating another mass release of chakra sending them flying further away from each other. Each hit the ground breathing heavily and in pain.

_**Naruto**_

Each Kage and Kankuro looked at an angered Madara. The Raikage and Kazekage were each injured. Gaara was still recovering from the stab wound and the Raikage just had his arm torn off. Madara held the scroll which helped him control time and space. The Mizukage formed a couple hand signs and launched a strong acid blast towards the Uchiha. Madara instantly dodged her attack and threw a kunai at her. She dodged the kunai but it seemed everything around it was absorbed into another dimension.

"Those are very special kunai that absorb the things around them into another dimension." Madara said smiling, "It will be fun to see you torn apart."

"It appears Madara really planned for this." Onoki said looking at the other angered Kage, "We need to dodge those kunai"

"I don't think that will be easy." Madara said pulling out a scroll

"Not another", Tsunade said

"This isn't good", the Raikage said realizing what it had written on it

Gaara quickly raised the sand shield all around the five. Onoki quickly send rocks everywhere around the inside of the sand fortifying the shield. The other Kage got ready for the attack.

"Weapon Release: Two Hundred Kunai Release!" Madara shouted

The scroll sent exactly two-hundred kunai towards the fortification. Each time a kunai was hit into the sand it sucked a little of the shield into another dimension. The kunai kept coming finally breaking the sand shied and into the rock. As the rock crumbled away the Mizukage formed a lot of hand signs and blasted it out of the fortification and into the kunai. They started melting away as the acid hit them. This continued for about five minutes before the kunai stopped and the Mizukage collapsed on the ground breathing heavily. She was pretty much out of all available chakra.

"Impressive", Madara said, "Good job destroying the kunai."

Gaara's sand shield flew at Madara who sensed the attack and dodged. It chased after the Uchiha until stopping and falling to the ground. Gaara was also pretty much out of chakra as well. Tsunade ran towards Madara and began swinging chakra enhanced fists at the man. He dodged easily and delivered a strong punch into her face sending her far back. He took out one of his special scrolls and ran towards Tsunade. Kankuro's puppet instantly flew in front of the Hokage protecting her. The puppet though was absorbed into another dimension. Tsunade quickly jumped back away from the scroll and stood up with the other Kage.

"How can we defeat him", the Raikage said, "I'm useless and the Kazekage and the Mizukage are drained. Tsunade's attacks are having little effect and Tsuchikage is having the same problem as Tsunade"

"What if we have Tsunade kick the ground causing rocks to go everywhere? Then I'll use the rock prison technique and trap Madara." Onoki said, "Then Mizukage, I think you can use another acid technique to harm Madara. Kazekage I think you still have chakra too so you can help by crushing him"

"It sounds good but it will dry me out completely", the Mizukage said

Gaara nodded in agreement. He would be drained of all his chakra. It was a risk they would have to take to defeat the Uchiha. They all nodded and got ready for their plan.

_**Naruto**_

Kisame, Chojuro and Ao got ready for battle. Kisame dived under water and began swimming towards his opponents. Chojuro quickly took his sword and swung it onto the water causing a large tidal wave. Kisame swam into the tidal wave and jumped out towards Ao. Ao tried to dodge but felt himself being strongly punched in his stomach. He went flying across the water and landed on his back on dry land. Kisame turned his attention to Chojuro who ran at him and started swinging the large sword at the shark. Kisame swam under the water and formed hand signs. He took in a lot of water and released it in a pressurized state from under water. Chojuro began to run from the large water spout coming from the water which was following him. It sliced through the water and continued to follow Chojuro.

"What's the matter?" Kisame yelled emerging from the surface, "You were always the weakest!"

"You've become a freak." Chojuro replied, "I looked up to you as a fellow swordsman, but not anymore!"

Kisame jumped on top of the water and ran at Chojuro. He grabbed the swordsman and started absorbing his chakra.

"It appears I'm a little bit drained due to one of my comrades." Kisame said annoyed, "But your chakra will do fine!"

Ao was now running quickly but quietly across the water forming hand signs. He stopped a couple yards behind Kisame and finished his hand signs. A large dragon head made of water formed and started firing huge water bombs at Kisame. Kisame turned loosing concentration and avoided the water bombs. He didn't notice Chojuro forming hand signs. The water around Kisame grabbed his legs rendering him immobile. A water bomb slammed into Kisame forcing him to drop Chojuro. The swordsman jumped away and next to Ao who continued his jutsu.

"Ninja art: Chilling Wind!"

Chojuro took his sword and swung it horizontal. A cold gust of air flew across the water freezing the top and the water holding Kisame. The water bombs became ice bombs and continued to slam into Kisame who was starting to get weak and bloody. A large ice bomb hit into Kisame, causing him to fall flat on his face on the icy surface. Kisame couldn't get up because of the pain he was in. Plus the fact he was still loosing chakra wasn't helping him. He felt Samehada unmerge itself. He closed his eyes waiting for the final blow.

_**Naruto**_

_Desidero slowly walked into the Hokage mansion. His senses guided him towards the nine-tails chakra. He walked through the mansion avoiding the gaze of many. He then began to run the green substance in his arm turning into a long needle. The room was approaching him. Three Anbu stood outside the room keeping guard. _

"_Hey what the hell is a kid doing here?" an Anbu asked_

'_What is that chakra?" another asked _

_The needle in Desidero's hand suddenly enlarged and he ran towards the Anbu. The Anbu was too confused to do anything and was stabbed through his chest. The other Anbu quickly began to try and take on the mysterious kid. A bystander who was passing by noticed, and ran to find the Hokage. _

_Desidero finished the last Anbu with just a few minor scratches. Since the Anbu were still in a state of confusion, it worked perfectly for Desidero. He quickly removed the Anbu's mask and placed it over his face. Desidero walked into the room looking around. In the center of the room was a small crib. Inside the crib held an infant Naruto. _

"_The nine-tails." Desidero mumbled grabbing the green needle, "I'm here to end this" _

_Desidero slowly walked over raising the needle every time he got closer. He looked down into the crib. Naruto was sleeping soundly sucking his thumb. Desidero for a second felt a wave of guilt pass through him. Was he really going to kill this child? Then he remembered the monster inside the child. Naruto would be better off dead. He raised the needle higher and began to bring it down. A kunai pierced into his arm causing him to drop the needle before it hit Naruto. He turned around quickly wondering who had stopped him. _

"_Third Hokage." Desidero hissed _

"_Who are you child?" Sarutobi asked, "Surely we can talk about this right?" _

"_I have nothing to talk about", Desidero mumbled _

_Desidero heard something and turned. An Anbu was standing behind him. The Anbu quickly punched him causing his mask to fall off. Desidero went flying and landed right before the third Hokage. Desidero quickly jumped away, and realized he was cornered. _

"_Desidero", the Third Hokage mumbled slightly shocked, "You of all people would try to kill him?" _

"_I've wasted enough time here." Desidero said forming a hand sign instinctively _

_The black blob quickly emerged from his body and wrapped around him. He vanished into thin air. Baby Naruto suddenly began to cry._

_Five hours later… _

_Desidero was covered in blood. He was currently running as fast as he could. He and Kakashi had just battled, as he tried to escape from the Anbu the third Hokage sent to find him. Kakashi and he met up in an area of the forest Kakashi liked to train in. The two engaged in a large fight for a reason he couldn't remember. He was currently in the middle of a forest running. He hadn't looked back even once. _

"_Why is this happening?" Desidero mumbled to himself _

"_You ask yourself that." a voice said stunning Desidero _

"_Who are you?" Desidero asked as a masked man stepped out from behind a tree, "What do you want?" _

"_I'll tell you my identity if you tell me about yourself." Madara asked _

"_I'm Desidero", Desidero responded, "I'm currently on the run from leaf Anbu for trying to kill the nine-tails" _

"_The nine-tails jinchuriki?" Madara asked _

"_I guess so." Desidero replied, "Now tell me who you are."_

_Madara did not comment. Desidero began to feel as if he was one of the Anbu who were trying to find him. Rage built up in Desidero as another green needle formed in his hand. He ran at Madara trying to land a blow on him. Madara easily stopped him and landed a powerful punch into the boy's stomach. _

"_I'll tell you who I am if you promise me something." Madara said _

"_Fine", Desidero mumbled falling to the ground_

"_I sense you have a lot of hate and power." Madara said, "If you come with me I'll help you train. Your power interests me greatly. I just need you to end your alliance with the leaf village" _

"_Can I get revenge on the nine-tails?" Desidero asked and Madara nodded, "Then I'll join you." _

_Desidero grabbed his leaf headband and quickly slid a kunai across it. Desidero smiled slightly up at his new mentor… _

End Flashback

Desidero slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Kakashi, who was looking at him. One thing crossed Desidero's mind: how did he get beaten by Kakashi? His powers were something that shouldn't be beaten. It didn't matter whether or not Madara was really behind the attack. It didn't matter if Madara played him for his powers. Kakashi was still his rival, and that was all that mattered.

"Kakashi Hatake I will crush you into oblivion! I will not loose to you! You think I'm going to loose just because of these injuries? Well think again!" Desidero yelled raising himself up

"Desidero I don't want to have to kill you!" Kakashi yelled raising himself up as well

"You think you can really kill me right now? In your state you'd be lucky to even see the daylight of tomorrow!" Desidero yelled slowly walking towards Kakashi

Kakashi couldn't believe what he was seeing. His rival who was currently unable to move was walking towards him. Even though blood was pouring from all the wounds on Desidero's body, he still was moving. Desidero raised his arm and a large needle emerged. He slowly continued to limp towards Kakashi.

"No one will save you now. I will stab this through you so may times Kakashi they won't be able to recognize you!" Desidero yelled still limping over

Kakashi watched as Desidero continued to walk over. He was yelling all sorts of things, but Kakashi didn't hear them. He was only thinking about all his comrades. His sensei, Rin, Obito, Gai and the remains of team seven were all fighting for the leaf. They were all risking their lives to fight this menace even though they were outnumbered. Other nations as well were depending on the defeat of this creature before him. Kakashi broke out of thought and watched as Desidero got closer.

"This Kakashi is going to be your end." Desidero mumbled smiling, "I'm going to destroy you and then the rest of this ninja world. I won't stop until you die."

"Then I won't stop until you die." Kakashi said once again lifting himself up, "I'm not going to let my comrades die on the battlefield for this war. I won't die today, and if I do I'm taking you with me."

Desidero's eyes widened as Kakashi fully lifted himself up. The copy-nin quickly formed hand signs and a chidori formed in his hands.

"I'm not going to die here today!" Desidero yelled raising the needle and launching it towards Kakashi

Kakashi put his other hand up allowing the needle to stab through it. Desidero once again had a shocked look on his face. He tried pulling back the needle, but Kakashi had gripped onto it.

"This is for my comrades on the battlefield!" Kakashi yelled pulling back his hand

"No you wouldn't dare!" Desidero yelled

"This is also for my old friend Desidero before he lost himself to whatever you are!" Kakashi launched his hand forward slamming the chidori through Desidero's chest

Desidero's eyes widened, "How in the world did you!"

He couldn't finish the sentence because he yelled in pain as Kakashi strengthened the chidori. Desidero stared at Kakashi who now looked at his old friend. Desidero let out another scream of pain as Kakashi ripped his arm out of the man's chest. They both fell to the ground each breathing heavily.

"I loose." Desidero mumbled closing his eyes, "I can't loose! I won't loose!"

Kakashi just shook his head. Desidero finally stopped breathing after another minute. It was official: Desidero was dead. Kakashi watched as a sudden light erupted out of his enemy's chest. The light flew into the sky. It seemed to split in five directions.

"What in the world is that?" Kakashi mumbled thinking "Is that what I think it is?"

Kakashi watched as the light his into the leaf village. He heard something burning, and noticed it was the Akatsuki troops. They were running around in panic. They were being destroyed one by one.

_**Naruto**_

The Hidden Rock village continued fending off the troops of the Akatsuki. Death littered the streets and blood was everywhere. Buildings were crushed and some elders were dead. The ninja were barely with chakra and were barely fending off the Akatsuki troops. There were gasps of amazement as a blinding light hit into the village and enveloped the entire place. A huge sensible chakra release was felt and the ninja watched as the Akatsuki troops yelled and crumpled into ash. The ninja just watched as the final Akatsuki troop fell in the village. Cheers were heard everywhere inside the village.

The village hidden in the sand also heard cheers and gratitude to whatever stopped the Akatsuki advancement. Temari and Shikamaru looked at each other happily realizing that the worst seemed over for this village.

The Village hidden in the mist continued their battle but continued to be unsuccessful. When the sudden flash of light hit into the village there was a feeling of dread that the enemy had gotten stronger. That wasn't the case and there fears turned to happiness, as the massive amount of Akatsuki troops were being destroyed. Chojuro, Ao and Kisame watched with amazement and awe before Chojuro raised his sword.

"Kisame there will be one less Swordsman in the group today!" Chojuro yelled bringing his chakra covered sword down on Kisame.

Kisame smiled as he was sent down into the ocean. Maybe death was better then being Madara's slave. He just wondered about what was happening with Desidero. He closed his eyes waiting to join Itachi. Chojuro took a deep breath and collapsed from all the chakra he used. Ao caught him though before he fell and threw him on his shoulder. Chojuro would need some medical attention.

Darui watched C being healed by an available medic. He then turned and put his arm up to cover his face as the bright light hit into the cloud village wiping away all of the Akatsuki troops. Darui couldn't believe what was happening until he heard the cheers and excitement from his fellow ninja. He smiled a warm smile before turning to C to see him smiling as well. It appeared they won leaving the one question of what happened and how.

Konoha was once again up and cheering along with the rain ninja. It appeared they had somehow won and the Akatsuki troops were all gone. Naruto and Sasuke even stopped their battle to watch what was happening. When the sudden light stopped there was silence before more cheers. Shukaku shook its head and looked at Gamabunta and Iruka. The Shukaku was severely injured from the attacks. Gamabunta and the other toads were in similar condition.

"What the hell is going on?" it yelled

"Now!" Iruka yelled quickly

Gamabunta nodded realizing how wide the Shukaku's mouth was as it spoke. Gamabunta quickly hurled the large rock with perfect aim. The Shukaku still in daze had no idea what was going on. The rock fell down the beast's mouth and it began to scream. The two other toads ran at it. They rammed the beast out of Konoha and into the forest. They then jumped away.

"You'll pay for this!" it yelled as the paper bombs detonated, "I'll make you all suffer!"

The Shukaku slumped to the ground unable to move. Multiple leaf ninja ran towards it getting ready to dispose of it completely.

_**Naruto**_

Kakashi looked at Desidero who was now officially dead. For a second Kakashi couldn't believe Desidero was actually dead. Then it hit him: Desidero was truly dead. He wasn't coming back, and never should.

"You bought this upon yourself." Kakashi mumbled, "I didn't want to do this."

The light still shooting from Desidero's body stopped. Desidero shook a bit, but it stopped slowly after. Then his skin began to crack. Kakashi watched as Desidero's body disintegrated into white amber which blew away into the distant. Kakashi closed his eyes and began to pay respects to his greatest rival. He paid respects to Gai and his teammates who died like Obito and Rin. Zetsu watched amazed and a little sad about what just happened. His Akatsuki partner was dead.

"Time to go", Zetsu said calmly

"Paper Shuriken!"

Hundreds of pieces of paper went flying at the tree Zetsu hid in. There was a loud explosion and Zetsu fell to the ground out of the tree. Konan walked out from an ally way and looked at Zetsu.

"Konan", Zetsu said, "You traitor"

"Say what you will", Konan stated coldly sending paper at him and capturing the plant, "I'm not going to kill you because Konoha may need you for interrogation"

Kakashi had watched this all happen and was amazed. He didn't know Zetsu was anywhere near this place but happy he was captured. From reports Zetsu may have a lot of info on the Akatsuki.

_**Naruto**_

"Naruto I will kill you." Sasuke said angrily

"This war is over! Don't you here the cheers and excitement! Stop now while we have the chance!"

"I can't do that Naruto." Sasuke said, "I will end this and your ideals then I'll destroy Konoha!"

Naruto allowed one more sage clone to disperse so he would be in sage mode. It was time to knock some sense in his brother. He ran at the Uchiha who got ready. The punches came faster than Sasuke could imagine. Sasuke dodged or blocked each one by using his sharingan to see the attacks. A fist of Naruto's though got through his vision and collided into the Uchiha's gut. Sasuke felt himself being punched into the air and tried to block. Naruto then flipped over Sasuke and used his leg to smash into Sasuke's back sending him into the ground. Naruto jumped back and got ready for Sasuke. Sasuke got up revealing his Mangekyou and smiling wickedly.

"Amaterasu!"

Naruto ran out of Sasuke's vision scope and continued to run. The black flames were once again coming after him at speeding fast rates. It was time to end this. Naruto turned course and formed two shadow clones. They each ran with Naruto while forming twin rasengans in Naruto's hand. He ran at Sasuke who continued to follow him with his gaze. He ran at his once closest friend and sent the two rasengan at him. Sasuke shut his one eye and opened the other.

"Susanoo!"

The Amaterasu flames stopped and a large shielded warrior appeared in front of Sasuke. The two rasengan hit into the warrior and the rasengan disappeared. Naruto jumped back and got ready. Sasuke smiled evilly at Naruto who was getting ready for this creature's attacks.

**Yeah that was chapter nineteen. Sort of disappointed in it. You guys tell me what you think about it. Thanks! **


	20. Chapter 20: Untitled

**Wow so I'm at chapter 20!**

**This will probably be the last chapter**

**with any big battles and there will be one **

**or two conclusions. Probably a long chapter**

**with many different attacks and what not. **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Chapter 20: **

Madara underground knew something was wrong. He had seen the light flash come over the battle area. Not only that but he had also lost control of the tailed beasts. It was an odd feeling to sense something was wrong. Then he felt something odd almost and then heard something being smashed. He jumped out of the ground quickly and took out the scroll getting ready for any attack. He felt chakra in front of him and quickly leapt backwards. Onoki formed hand signs and rocks went flying and surrounded Madara.

"Got him", Onoki said smiling

"Acid Bomb", the Mizukage yelled

A large amount of acid went flying towards the rocky prison and into Madara. Madara was hit and burned pretty bad by the acid. He took out his scroll and sent the remaining acid into another dimension. He jumped out of then rock and quickly tried to sense any chakra. The next thing he knew something was wrapping around his arm. Gaara held his hand up and began to close it into a fist. The sand around Madara's arm closed until it had completely crushed his arm. Madara instantly jumped away and took out his scroll. He threw it towards the sand and activated the jutsu causing the sand that had hurt him to disappear. Gaara fell to the ground breathing heavily. The amount of chakra it took had pretty much finished him up for this fight. Madara sensed the low amount of chakra and ran towards the Kazekage. Kankuro instantly sent a puppet in front of Gaara. The scroll Madara held wrapped around the puppet and sucked it into another dimension. Tsunade grabbed Gaara and jumped away from the area. It was starting to get a little tough for the group of Kage who stood before Madara. Onoki performed a couple hand signs and fired huge boulders at Madara who just jumped out of the way. Madara fired a huge fireball towards the group forcing them to dodge by jumping up and splitting into small groups. Tsunade still held Gaara who tried getting up but couldn't.

"My, my", Madara said, "It appears you can't finish me off how pitiful"

Madara disappeared under ground and came back up in front of Tsunade and Gaara. The Uchiha sent a fist at the Hokage who put one of her arms up in defense. There was a crack and Tsunade felt her arm being broken. The scroll Madara held came out of his sleeve and began to wrap around Tsunade's arm. Onoki went running but knew he wouldn't make it in time. Gaara raised his hand and the sand armor around him pushed Madara away causing the scroll to release Tsunade.

"Thank you Kazekage-sama", Tsunade said

Gaara nodded as Kankuro went running over and helped his brother up.

"We may not be able to win", Onoki said calmly joining the group, "The Mizukage and Raikage are together over there but are drained. Same with the Kazekage. As for myself and Tsunade we are in pretty bad shape"

"We need another plan and I think we can win", Gaara said breathing heavily, "Maybe we can take Madara out with a strong punch from Tsunade"

"Too risky", Onoki said, "If he can get that scroll on her then we loose"

"Maybe we can trap him again", Kankuro suggested, "We need something"

"He wouldn't fall for the same trick twice", Tsunade reminded, "If we get the opening then possibly we can deliver that strong punch. Maybe Onoki we can give Gaara some chakra and he you can distract Madara. Gaara can transport me via the sand and I can deliver the punch"

"Maybe we can, and then I can slam Madara with a rock release technique I've been working on", Onoki said watching as Madara got up slowly, "And Kankuro can use any puppet that he may want to use"

"I guess I can, but I need chakra", Gaara reminded standing on his own

Onoki placed his hand on Gaara and began sending as much chakra as he could into the young Kage. Onoki made some hand signs and created a large rock wall around them so nobody could see what they were doing.

"This may feel weird", Gaara said as sand began to surround Tsunade, "I haven't transported anybody, but myself using the sand. I'm pretty sure though that it won't have any harmful effects."

Tsunade nodded and slowly began to disappear in a cloud of sand. Gaara knew he would have to send the sand behind Madara and finish the transport. The rock wall disappeared revealing just Kankuro, Gaara and Onoki.

"I don't sense Tsunade's chakra", Madara mumbled, "What are they planning?"

"Rock Release: Boulder Slam!"

Multiple pieces of rock emerged from the ground and were sent flying into Madara. The Uchiha jumped out of the way and went running towards the three. Kankuro jumped in front and sent a puppet towards Madara. Madara sensed something in his way and sent chakra into his fist. The puppet sent poison needles towards Madara. The Uchiha dodged and punched into the puppet crushing it. Gaara began to move the sand around trying to get at a good point.

**Naruto **

Naruto looked at Sasuke who was under complete defense from the Susanoo. Sasuke smiled wickedly at his ex-friend.

"Now Naruto, feel the power of the Uchiha!"

The large warrior took out a large arrow, and placed it on top of the shield. Naruto turned and began to run hoping to dodge. The creature released the arrow and Naruto jumped as far as he could. There was an explosion creating a mass crater in the area the arrow hit. Naruto looked shocked at the power of the attack. but had no time. He watched as the masked warrior took out another arrow. Naruto began running again and jumping approaching the forest. He heard the arrow being released and jumped quickly to the side and continued. The arrow soared past him and went through hundreds of trees. Once again the area around the place was being destroyed by the attacks.

"Stop dodging you pest!" Sasuke yelled as he started to run towards Naruto with the Susanoo following him

Naruto quickly formed a rasenshuriken and launched it into the warrior. It did nothing forcing Naruto to start running back into the forest. The warrior took out a large sword and began slicing through the trees. Naruto realized the danger and formed four shadow clones. He still had one more left in sage mode which he hoped would give him an advantage. The real Naruto went to the right while the clones got ready to attack. Sasuke finally arrived and noticed the four clones. He watched as the clones paired up with each other and formed rasengan between their hands. They began running towards the Susanoo and then they collided into it with the rasengan. Nothing was working, and the warrior began swinging the sword destroying two of the clones. The other two continued their assault but failed. Sasuke realized that Naruto wasn't there so he began heading back to the training grounds.

Naruto arrived and got ready for the attack. Sakura ran towards him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned a little surprised and his eyes met the girl he loved.

"Sakura-chan get back before Sasuke comes!" Naruto said worried and concerned

"No Naruto-kun", she said starting to heal the minor wounds on him

"Thanks Sakura-chan, but now I think you should get back", he says as Sasuke appears out of the trees

"Good luck Naruto-kun", Sakura says scared and hopeful at the same time

Sasuke watches and gets ready to attack with the ghostly warrior. He forms hand signs inside the warrior and smiles.

"Susanoo Secret Attack: Blazing Fire!"

The warrior took a large breath in and released a huge amount of fire that spread everywhere. Naruto tried to avoid the attack but it was impossible. He felt himself being burnt everywhere. The fire didn't last long though due to the rain. Naruto though was barely standing with some of his clothes burned off and many burn marks all on his body. He then felt a fierce pain in his shoulder and he looked down to see a kunai imbedded in his shoulder. He looked p to see Sasuke smiling preparing another attack.

**Naruto**

The leaf ninja looked out towards the explosion from the training grounds. They couldn't go though due to the sound ninja continuing their attack. It was apparent they wanted to end what was started. Konan and Kakashi though were just talking about the loses they both suffered sort of bonding as friends but nothing more. Zetsu remained captured under the paper.

Kiba and Shino continued punching and performing different jutsu destroying sound ninja. One though was standing in huge armor with a strange weapon. It was in the shape of a music note and was very sharp at the end. Kiba and Shino ran over and began throwing punches at the man.

"You pathetic ninja", the sound ninja said calmly, "I took over the Sound Village after the fall of Orochimaru!"

"I don't give a damn!" Kiba yelled as Akamaru pounced on the man

Akamaru let a squeal of pain release itself. Kiba saw the tip of the strange man's staff imbedded in the dog's leg. The man then got up and punched the dog into a destroyed building. Shino instantly sent hundreds of bugs towards the man.

"Sound Wave!"

A large sound was released from the man's staff. The bugs began to go out of control and literally exploded from the strong sound waves.

"The sound waves are so large it destroys the small eardrums of your bugs"

"This is annoying", Kiba said

"If we can destroy his weapon we may be able to kill him", Shino said

"Don't worry!" a couple Anbu said running towards the man

"Pathetic Anbu", the Sound Commander said, "Hypnotic Sound Wave!"

The Anbu watched as visible sound waves went over a couple dead ninja. They slowly got up, and took out kunai. They pounced at the Anbu who all performed fire jutsu.

"This war isn't over until the Leaf Ninja fall!" the Sound Commander yelled, "That jutsu can't be broken unless I'm killed but good luck with that!"

Kiba and Shino got ready to face their enemy who seemed to be able to revive dead bodies. The battle was so close to be over yet so far.

**Naruto**

Madara approached the puppet master who took out another scroll. Kankuro summoned a large puppet with many different tubes on it. Kankuro smiled and the puppet began firing bombs that exploded a large smoke screen. Madara jumped in the air and landed in front of the three. He kicked Kankuro sending him flying into Onoki. Gaara jumped back only to realize the Uchiha was behind him.

"You should have died after the extraction Kazekage", Madara said smiling

The scroll in Madara's hand went flying towards the young Kazekage. Gaara put his arm up in defense and watched the scroll wrap around it.

"I guess this will do", Madara said, "Now see how you like it!"

Gaara felt as if his arm was being sucked right off of him. There was a slight ripping sound and Gaara fell to the ground missing an arm. He winced in pain and looked up to see Madara coming down with one knee out about to hit Gaara in the chest.

"Rock Release: Boulder throw!"

Madara was hit with a rock and send flying into another rock away from Gaara.

"Gaara are you ok?" Kankuro asked running towards his brother

"I'm fine we have other things to worry about", Gaara said moving the sand with his other arm to get behind Madara

"Let us end this", Onoki said confidently

Madara got up and was about to run but stopped. He sensed something and turned to sense the Raikage next to him. A large foot was in his face sending him flying. The Raikage jumped in the air and landed directly on Madara. The Uchiha winced in pain and disappeared under ground.

"Good move Raikage", Gaara said breathing heavily and moving the sand around

The Raikage nodded at his comrade and jumped back towards the Mizukage. The battle seemed it was going to end in their favor currently. Then Madara appeared with an angered expression. He ran towards the Onoki and launched many hard kicks. Onoki was hit and went flying into a large shard of glass. He was in a lot of pain but managed to look up at the Uchiha who was running at him with a scroll in his hand.

"Now!" Onoki yelled

Kankuro moved a finger and hands reached out of the ground and grabbed Madara's feet. Madara couldn't move no matter how hard he tried. Gaara moved the sand behind him and began to transport Tsunade.

"That was so weird", Tsunade said shaking after her experience, "But now Madara it's over!"

Madara felt him self being picked up by the kunoichi. He was thrown into the air with Tsunade following. Madara felt a strong kick in his stomach and he crashed into the ground. He then felt a strong knee go into his stomach. Blood escaped his mouth and he took a deep breath. Tsunade picked him up and began to violently punch him continuously in the face.

"This one is for my village! This one if for my fellow Kage who you injured! This one is for all the fallen jinchuriki! This one is for the Forth Hokage who lost his life saving the village from you!" Tsunade yelled punching him harder and harder, "And this one is for Naruto Uzumaki who was continuously threatened by you and your organization!"

Madara felt the strongest punch of them all in his gut sending him flying through rock after rock. He finally stopped with blood and cuts all over his body. The scroll he had been on the ground. The Mizukage quickly destroyed it with some acid. The Tsuchikage formed the hand signs for his new jutsu.

"Rock Release: Unlimited Flaming Rock Bullets!"

Thousands of small rocks covered in fire went flying towards Madara who was set on fire. The rain cleared the burn marks but he was very injured from the attack. Kankuro's puppet fired three poison bombs at the Uchiha who didn't move and breathed in the strong toxin. Gaara with his last remaining chakra send sand bullets at Madara who didn't move. Tsunade with her last remaining chakra punched the ground hard causing it to split sending Madara into the air. He landed on a pile of broken glass. It looked like it was over.

**Naruto**

The Sound General smiled as he battled against the other ninja. He was reanimating corpses which attacked their old comrades. Shino and Kiba both tried to punch him but failed. Sai noticed the commotion after running through the streets came and took out his small sword. The Sound General used the staff and protected himself. Their sword battle began. Sai was doing ok but he was dealing with the strange sound waves.

"You think you can win?" the man said, "Look around you the price of winning provides you!"

"This is my village", Sai said, "I won't let you hurt it"

The sword battle continued for awhile. They were climbing up a large building that was still standing. They reached the top and continued. Sai jumped back and drew multiple lions. They were sent flying towards the man who raised his staff.

"Sound Wave of Pain"

A sound wave extremely loud was sent flying everywhere on top of the building. The lions were destroyed and Sai was pushed back and almost fell off the building. Sai collapsed in pain and looked up towards the man.

"You show the art of drawing", the general said, "But my art is of sound"

The sword of the man began to come down on Sai.

**Naruto**

"**You pathetic human", the Kyubi said **

"What is going on?" Naruto asked

"**I sense the strong unstable power of the next jutsu Sasuke's going to use, so I'm forcing you to release at least three tails", the fox said **

"Never", Naruto said angrily

"**This is for your own good" **

In reality Naruto felt himself loosing control. The nine-tails was really forcing his will onto Naruto. Sasuke watched amused as three tails emerged out of the red chakra cloak. The clones that Naruto had in Sage mode disappeared causing him to go into sage mode. His eyes were crossed between the Kyubi's and Sage mode.

"Naruto this will kill you!" Sasuke yelled finishing his hand signs, "Susanoo secret technique: Amaterasu Flame explosion!"

The creature took in a deep breath and fired the black flames everywhere. Naruto was being burnt, but not as badly due to the Kyubi's cloak. Sasuke watched as Naruto began running towards him.

"I don't think so demon!" Sasuke yelled allowing the warrior to swing his large sword down on Naruto

Naruto felt the sword crush into him but was shocked to realize it hadn't hurt him that much. The cloak was still protecting him. Sasuke was shocked but impressed. The ghostly warrior took out an arrow and fired it quickly at Naruto who quickly dodged the strong attack. Now Naruto was loosing control. He slowly felt himself slipping into his four tailed state. Yamato who was battling sound ninja felt a slight burning feeling on his palm and looked down. A look of shock appeared as he realized Naruto was in his forth stage mode. He needed to find him and try to stop him.

"What the hell is that?" Sasuke said looking at the forth ail

It roared loudly at Sasuke who just remained in his Susanoo. Sakura watched on scared and worried for her friend. Sasuke began moving his hand and the mighty sword of Susanoo came crashing down on Naruto. Naruto dodged and began running towards Susanoo. The tails began slamming into the shield of the warrior. Sasuke moved back and allowed the creature to swing his sword hitting into Naruto and sending him flying into the trees.

"Now I end this!" Sasuke yelled as Susanoo pulled back an arrow and released it

The arrow slammed into Naruto who roared in pain. Slowly but angrily Naruto walked out from the trees with a look of anger on his face. Sasuke watched as chakra began to encircle around Naruto's mouth. It formed into a large black ball and Sasuke realized the problem that was about to come. He allowed Susanoo to fire a large arrow at Naruto. Naruto in turn fired the large blast. The arrow was overcome instantly, and the giant chakra ball slammed into Susanoo with all of its power. Sasuke was amazed as the Susanoo began to weaken from the attack. The next thing he realized was Naruto running still in his four-tailed mode at him.

"What the hell is he doing?" Sasuke mumbled angrily

The four-tailed Naruto collided into the Susanoo and began to push itself through. As it did though, it began to decrease in tails. Sasuke watched in utter shock as Naruto now in his one tailed mode reached the center. The next thing Sasuke knew, he felt a strong punch in his face sending him flying out of the Susanoo. The warrior yelled and broke down until it was nothing. The Amaterasu flames disintegrated. Sasuke rolled across the land slamming into every rock until he stopped. He was all cut up from the attack and bleeding. Naruto smiled before collapsing and unable to move. The tails disappeared leaving Naruto surrounded in crusted blood and burned from going through Susanoo. He was also cut and bleeding a lot from the arrow and sword hitting him. Sakura smiled and wanted to run and help Naruto but noticed Sasuke getting up slowly.

Yamato sighed in relief realizing the danger of Naruto loosing control was gone. He stopped in his tracks, and turned around to head back to the center of the village. Sound ninja appeared and got ready for battle. He took a deep breath and began taking out sound ninja.

**Naruto**

Hinata ran on top of the building and saw Sai and the sound Commander battling. She ran behind the commander and nodded. Sai smiled at the sound commander.

"What is so funny kid!" he yelled getting ready to attack without his staff

"Empty Palm!"

"What the hell!"

He was being pushed towards Sai who took out his small sword and pierced into the man's heart. The man screamed but then went limp.

"We did it", Hinata said happily

Kiba and Shino jumped up and smiled. Hinata was starting to develop a brave attitude.

**Naruto**

Madara got up and smiled at the group of Kage. They had all gotten together and were ready to attack again.

"Maybe I loose but I'm bringing you with me!" Madara yelled taking out five scrolls, "With these five scrolls I can send you all and myself into another dimension where we will die. My attack will instantly kill you all!"

"We need to go!" the Raikage said as Madara placed the scrolls down and finished his hand seals

"Too late Kage!"

**Well this was chapter twenty. Sasuke and Naruto's battle along with Madara's will probably end next chapter. I know some things in this chapter seemed a bit impossible in the Naruto universe, so sorry if that displeased any readers.. Thanks! **


	21. Chapter 21: Untitled

**Chapter 21 and now**

**the battle will all reach conclusions. **

**I think I killed off too many characters**

**this chapter. So just take that warning**

**into account. Don't forget to read the **

**author note at the bottom. **

**Thanks very much for reading,**

**and now let chapter 21 begin! **

**Chapter 21:** **Conclusions **

Sasuke stumbled up and faced Naruto who was also getting up. Both were exhausted from the battle and were badly injured. Sasuke though was confident tough that this was it and Naruto was going to die. He still had enough chakra to use his ultimate jutsu. Unlike the Itachi battle he didn't need to create the lightning for it was already there. The Chidori formed in his hand and Naruto watched trying to get ready for what was coming.

"Naruto Uzumaki this will mark your end!" Sasuke yelled confidently

Sakura was starting to get extremely worried about what was going to happen next. Naruto just stood there getting in a defensive position. He sensed the fox was low on energy as well which wasn't good. A loud roar was heard from the clouds and Sasuke smiled.

"These clouds and this storm means it was only destiny for me to kill you here!"

"Sasuke don't do this you don't have to!"

"You coward!"

The large lightning dragon began to appear. Naruto immediately threw a rasenshuriken at Sasuke. Sasuke moved his hand around for a little and the dragon went flying at Naruto.

"Now die Naruto!"

Sasuke jumped but felt his leg get cut with the rasenshuriken. Naruto couldn't dodge and with one final roar from the Kirin it crashed into the blonde and caused a blinding explosion. Sakura covered her face with her hands and felt herself being thrown back. She landed on a tree and just stayed there until the explosion was over. When it finished she opened her eyes and looked around. The entire ground was wiped from existence and trees were on fire. Sasuke stood at the edge of the large crater breathing heavily. Naruto was on his back in the center of the crater. Sakura turned away fearing for the worst. It seemed as if it was about to get much worse.

**Naruto**

Madara smiled as he watched the Kage flee from the area. They traveled in a large group which would probably be more efficient for his jutsu. The five scrolls began to glow green, red, white, blue and yellow. Black lettering jumped out of the scrolls and began wrapping around Madara.

"Feel the power of the Uchiha!"

A large dark shadow erupted from where Madara was sitting. It began to spread in a circular wave around him absorbing everything that was touched by it. Animals were instantly absorbed slowly and painfully. Kankuro looked behind him to see the dark wave approaching them. Gaara and the Mizukage were both behind him and about to be absorbed. Gaara realized this and closed his eyes thinking of what to do.

"Hold on Mizukage", he said still running and grabbing her

He launched her forward and in front of the other Kage. Onoki grabbed her and turned to see Gaara barely about to make it. Kankuro did the thing he felt he could do the most in this situation. He turned and grabbed Gaara and threw him in front of him. Gaara looked back to see the dark wave grab Kankuro. It began hissing and the Kazekage got up and grabbed onto his brother.

"Gaara go!" Kankuro yelled

"I can't Kankuro you are my brother and one of my precious people I couldn't", Gaara said sadly still pulling

"Gaara the village needs you go do this for me and your sister", Kankuro said taking a deep breath, "You are my best friend and brother and thank you"

"Kankuro", Gaara said actually showing emotions

Gaara felt himself being pulled away from his brother. He looked to see Tsunade who looked at him sadly and picked him up. They began running trying to catch up with the other Kage. Gaara could actually feel something wet falling from his eyes. Tsunade put him down and they both began running away from the black clouds. The Raikage turned and faced the dark clouds and kicked the earth causing rocks to create a sort of wall. He hoped this would somehow create a wall of defense.

"What are you doing!" Onoki yelled

"I'll try to protect us", the Raikage said calmly, "If I don't make it then appoint Darui as Raikage"

"Raikage don't", Onoki said sadly, "It won't help us if you die!"

"I'm without arms and weak. I couldn't even stop my own brother's capture", he said calmly, "Maybe I'll see him again"

Onoki just turned and ran with the others. There was a scream of pain as the Raikage was absorbed by the powerful jutsu. The others continued running as long as they could. The black clouds weren't stopping for some odd reason. Then after a little while longer there was a screeching sound and an angry cry. The black clouds disappeared revealing Madara.

"You think you can escape don't you!" Madara yelled, "Even if I die my legacy will haunt over you forever!"

The blackness slowly consumed Madara. He yelled as his body was slowly torn inside out and he exploded into millions of pieces. Tsunade put Gaara down who was actually crying. Gaara had never felt so sad in his life except form the events of his childhood. He couldn't believe Kankuro was dead. Tsunade put a hand on him to try and comfort the teen.

"There was nothing you could do about it"

"If only I was stronger"

"Kankuro saved you because he loved you Gaara"

"I know and I guess I'll always love him too"

Tsunade nodded while the other Kage silently wept for the loss of the Raikage. It was a sad ending for everyone who was present. Gaara just couldn't believe that he would have to tell his sister. He was also happy that the enemy they had was dead and maybe now the war could end.

**Naruto **

Sasuke smiled now that his enemy was dead. All he had to do now was destroy the leaf village with his ultimate Amaterasu. He turned to see Sakura who was still trying to hold back tears. She would be the first to go. He got ready to attack when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

How the hell are you still alive?" Sasuke yelled noticing Naruto still getting up

Naruto looked up at Sasuke who for a second was extremely confused. Naruto's eye was bleeding heavily and Itachi's mangekyo sharingan pattern was on his one eye. Sasuke didn't know how our why this was happening. Naruto gripped his eye in complete pain and collapsed but didn't fall unconscious. He looked out to see a white void space of his mind. Across from him stood the figure of Itachi.

"What the hell is going on!" Naruto asked confused

"_Remember the time I met you in that forest_", Itachi said calmly as Naruto nodded, "_I told you I gave you some of my power. I hoped you wouldn't have to use it because it meant Sasuke was about to kill you_"

"So wait how am I still alive though?" the blond asked

"_I gave Sasuke the ability to use my Mangekyo sharingan on Madara using the Amaterasu. I gave you the ability to use my Susanoo. I knew that at one point you would be attacked by my foolish brother_"

"But why?"

"_You're honestly the only one who can stop him_", Itachi said calmly, "_That is why I gave you my gift_"

"So you're telling me that I can use it now whenever!" Naruto said somewhat excited

"_No that was a one time deal, but unfortunately there is a catch to the user and to you_", Itachi continued, "_I was extremely weak during my fight against Sasuke. You though since not being part of the Uchiha clan will experience some very bad things_"

"What do you mean?"

"_You will be blind for the rest of your life in that eye and unable to heal it_", Itachi said solemnly and Naruto gulped, "_You will also experience yourself coughing up blood from time to time. You will need a lot of medication as well to control a weak heart. I'm sorry but these are the consequences of my jutsu_"

"I understand Itachi", Naruto said seriously, "And thank you I guess. Though you weren't really the nicest guy on earth, I sort of feel bad for you"

"_Don't waste your pity Naruto_", Itachi said slightly smiling, "_You have a battle to finish_"

Itachi began to get more and more distant from Naruto until there was only a blank whiteness. Then Naruto looked up from his only usable eye to see Sasuke angrily staring down at him. He clutched his eye and pulled his hand away to see blood all on his hand. He had a massive headache and his eye was burning. He also couldn't see anything from that eye.

"I'll finish him right now", Sasuke said calmly, "Amaterasu!"

None of the black flames came. Instead Sasuke felt pain and a lot of it. He fell to the ground as well clutching his eyes. He pulled away to see blood which fell to the ground. The blood began to spell something out in front of Sasuke. They said 'This is the price of too much power'. Sasuke growled angrily at the words and jumped down into the crater with Naruto. They both had enough chakra for one last attack. Naruto began forming the rasengan and Sasuke formed a Chidori.

"You don't deserve to live anymore", Sasuke said angrily

"This isn't what Itachi wants!" Naruto replied

"How would you ever know what Itachi wanted!"

"And how would you!" Naruto replied angrily

"This is the end 'brother'!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke"

The two leapt at each other a fast speeds. Sakura ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down to see the two. She put her hands together to pray and closed her eyes. The next thing she knew there was a loud explosion. Cries of pain echoed and she looked down…

**Sakura**

An older Sakura looked down at Yuuka who looked at her sadly. Sakura realized she was crying and wiped her hand across her face to hide the tears. The next part was the part she hated a lot.

"Sakura-san if you can't continue then don't", Yuuka said

"No", Sakura replied, "I'm a ninja and I'm not to show too much emotion. I need to tell you because you need to learn from my mistakes"

Yuuka walked over and put an arm around Sakura and looked her deep in the eye. Sakura smiled at the young girl who nodded urging her to continue.

"The next part of my story will be the end of it", Sakura said, "Then I will give you an afterwards on the people and who they are today"

"Thanks Sakura-san"

"Anytime child"

**Sakura**

Sakura ran down the side of the crater and turned immediately turned to where Naruto was lying. He was down on the ground bleeding from his chest where there was a large hole. She felt tears burning at her eyes and ran over towards him. Sasuke watched and closed his eyes. He also had a large hole through his chest and was bleeding. He himself began to go into his mind and he looked around to see nothing but darkness.

"_Sasuke_"

"Itachi? What are you doing here?" Sasuke said happily recognizing his brother

"_Don't call me Itachi_", Itachi said sternly, "_You aren't my brother_"

"What?"

"_Whatever you are you aren't him. My brother was nice and adorable. He wasn't an angry, evil person. My wishes were to keep the Leaf village safe, and now look at what happened. You have disgraced the Uchiha clan completely. I'm not happy with you_"

"You aren't Itachi"

"_You can't deny it Sasuke_", Itachi said, "_Those eyes have been hurting you due to the fact I did something to them before I died. Your jutsu failed because I rigged my old eyes. I was also the one who allowed Naruto to live after your attack_"

"Why? I'm your brother! Why did you help Naruto?"

"_Because he was more of a brother to you then I was. You should have gone back to the leaf. Think of everything you missed due to your revenge_"

"I was getting my revenge on you!"

"_But you became power hungry and greedy for it_", Itachi said, "_You betrayed your friends and everyone who cared for you to get it. You should have listened to Kakashi_"

"Why?"

"_You answer that_", Itachi said fading away

Sasuke opened his eyes to feel nothing but pain. He knew there was no hope for him. Maybe Itachi would accept him again if he gave up his lust for power. Maybe death wasn't so bad. He would see his family again and his brother. His eyes slowly closed. The last of the Uchiha was finished.

Sakura ran over and kneeled next to Naruto and began to cry. Just this morning they were sitting together in her kitchen. Each tear hit his face and mixed with the rain. She snapped out of her sadness and began to heal him as fast as she could. The wound wasn't closing, and the fox wasn't helping.

"Sakura-chan", he mumbled lifting his arm and wiping away some of her tears, "Don't cry please"

"Naruto", she cried, "I-I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry?" he asked slightly smiling

She looked at him with great sadness. His eyes weren't that deep blue anymore. One was a light bluish color while the other was a grey and sad with blood falling from it. A pool of blood had formed underneath him. His golden hair was much lighter and his skin had turned to a deep pale.

"Naruto-kun you're going to be fine", she said crying and trying to smile, "You're going to be just fine. I'm going to heal you and then we can have some ramen together. Then we can see a movie or something and take another walk in the park. How does that sound?"

"Sakura-chan remember that day", Naruto mumbled still smiling, "I hate people who lie to themselves. We both know I'm not going to make it"

"Naruto no you are", she confidently, "I won't let you die I can't let you!"

"Sakura-chan", he said slowly rubbing her cheek, "You're wasting your chakra"

"How can you still be concerned about me when you are in such bad shape?" she asked holding his hand, "How Naruto after everything?"

"I thought you knew I love you and always will", Naruto mumbled

"Naruto-kun", she said tearing up a bit more, "I-I love you too and always will. Please I couldn't live without you"

"Thanks Sakura-chan", he mumbled trying to keep his eyes open, "That means so much to me. I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promises I really wish I could. I'm sorry I couldn't bring Sasuke back. I wish we could have spent more time together, Sakura-chan"

"Please don't go", she begged, "Who will I call a baka or listen to on advice when I'm feeling down? I couldn't care less about those promises because I love you! Don't go please Naruto-kun"

"I'll always be right here with you Sakura-chan", he said smiling, "That's a promise"

Sakura went down close to his lips and the two kissed passionately. When they separated Naruto just smiled, and bought his hand up and put it on Sakura and moved her until she was lying next to him. She nuzzled close into him and hugged him as hard as she could. He had put his arm around her and the two stayed like this unable to break apart.

"Naruto?" she asked after a little, "Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun please answer me please"

She felt tears fall from her eyes and she started to sob uncontrollably into his jacket. She wouldn't let go of him and couldn't believe it happened. She felt the warmth of his body disappear and his hair blew in the wind. She continued to cry until she felt like she couldn't anymore.

Kakashi who had recovered had jumped towards the area hoping he wasn't too late. He knew he was, as he looked down at his students. He felt the same way when he lost Obito. He didn't speak he only jumped down, and walked towards Sakura, who was now sitting up, and cradling the blonde's head.

"Sakura you should get out of the rain", he said calmly

"Kakashi-sensei he's gone and he's not coming back", she mumbled, "How could you tell me to get out of the rain? Don't you care that he's dead!"

"I'm sorry Sakura I really am", Kakashi said looking down, "I wish I could've been a better sensei, but the only way I can help is to tell you to get out of the rain"

"I'm not leaving him"

"Sakura", Kakashi said sadly, "Naruto would want you to be happy right? He wouldn't want all of this sadness at his death. He loved you a lot so please Sakura for him, get out of the rain before you get sick"

Sakura picked up the body, and began to walk with the body slowly. Kakashi went and picked up Sasuke's corpse and the two walked together until they reached the village. The sound had retreated with the few amounts of troops that survived. It was still raining hard out, and the rain village had left except for Konan who was going to talk with the Hokage. Iruka was the first to approach the two and see what Sakura was carrying. He immediately broke down into tears when he saw him. Sakura cried with him as Kakashi watched the two. They decided it was best to wait to tell everyone until the Hokage got back.

**Naruto**

The remaining Kage all said their goodbyes and set up for a meeting in the future. They each began to go back to their villages to see the shape it was in. Tsunade had given them some food pills to help them get back. Gaara continued to jump through the trees until he reached the desert. It had been about five hours of jumping through the forest. A bunch of sand ninja who were waiting for him immediately greeted him.

"What happened Kazekage-sama?" one asked interested

"We won", Gaara replied, "But we lost the Raikage and my brother"

The others remained silent and just walked with him until he reached the gates. The large walls of rock that were there were almost gone. The tailed beasts had destroyed them almost completely. Temari and Shikamaru were holding hands and waiting for Gaara and Kankuro to return. A sand ninja approached them and told them Gaara had arrived. The two instantly went forward to see the young Kazekage.

"Gaara are you ok?" Temari asked hugging him noticing his arm was missing, "My god Gaara we need to get you to the hospital now. You could drop any second, and where is Kankuro?"

"I'm sorry Temari, but Kankuro didn't make it", Gaara said sadly lowering his head, "I couldn't save him"

Temari just looked at him and felt tears falling from her eyes. She knelt on the desert ground and began to cry harder. Shikamaru and Gaara both knelt down with her and tried to comfort her. Gaara himself felt tears running down the side of his face.

The other Kage returned and noticed the destruction and loss of people in their villages. The Cloud ninja held a huge ceremony for their Kage and picked Darui as their next leader. Tsunade sent Katsuyu with a message to the Village Hidden in the Clouds telling them the news.

Tsunade walked into her village and was greeted and praised immediately by many. The only thing she wanted to know was if Naruto and Sakura were ok. Kakashi had found her and began leading her back to his apartment.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama but Naruto", Kakashi paused, "he didn't make it"

"What are you talking about!" she yelled angrily, "How could he not have made it?"

They entered Kakashi's apartment and they saw Sakura next to the ground with a person under a white blanket. Some stains of red were on certain areas of it.

"Sasuke and Naruto battled and Naruto ended up loosing but also taking Sasuke down", Kakashi said as Tsunade ran over next to her apprentice and hugged her.

"I can't believe it", she mumbled feeling a tear fall from her eye, "He was like my son and he's dead"

"Tsunade-sama I couldn't save him", Sakura said sadly, "I tried but I couldn't"

Tsunade just nodded and held her closer. Shizune and Sakura were all she had left. The two both cried as Kakashi watched trying to hide some tears of his own.

**Well I'm pretty sure the next chapter is the last. Now before I go on I want to apologize to all those who wanted Naruto to live. I would like to also say sorry to SwitchMagic. I would have changed it, but based on how the story was from the beginning, it was in my plans. I'll try to make the last chapter happier, and try to make up for killing off Naruto. Thanks so much for sticking with the story. Reviews are always appreciated. **


	22. Chapter 22: End

**Ok so it looks like this is the final chapter in my story. Happy I was able to get two chapters up today. Thank you all who reviewed and reviews were appreciated. Thanks a lot! As well I'm planning another story if you want to read it. Look out for it and it should be a NaruSaku, and should have a much happier ending. Once again thanks! **

**Chapter 22: Epilogue **

Yuuka listened as Sakura finished her story. She had to admit she almost cried at the end but she held it in.

"We had a funeral for him the next day", Sakura said sadly, "Everyone who came, and paid their respects. Even Gaara and Temari came. They both looked like wrecks in my opinion. The death of their brother hit them pretty hard. Gaara used the sand to create sort of a false arm. Anyway the funeral was pretty sad, and surprisingly a lot of people showed up to it. They even built him a memorial underneath the Hokage monument"

"So what happened to everyone else?" Yuuka asked, "You know your sensei and the rest of your friends"

"Well Kakashi passed away a couple years ago which hit me pretty hard. Ino and I remained good friends, but sort of split apart as the years went on. Tsunade passed away leaving Konohamaru as the new Hokage. He didn't want it, but knew Naruto would have wanted him to. My father was crippled by the attack which was really hard on us. He continued to try and work. My parent's were really supportive. Gaara was never the same after hearing of Naruto's death. He visited more often to pay his respects. We also sort of grew a nice friendship, and he and his sister did a lot of bonding. Temari and Shikamaru got together resulting in Shikamaru leaving the village a lot but Tsunade let him. Hinata is probably still recovering from the whole thing. The smaller villages became larger and more respected. All of the remaining jounin continued missions except for Kurenai. She just stayed home with her child and raised him into such a good ninja. The rest sort of moved on with their lives but they still remember him. Ever since the war there has never been a problem with war. It appears it scared so many and took so many lives people just stopped. We only have ninja now for escort and just in case stuff"

"How did we find so much out about the Akatsuki's battle plans, and how did you know the parts you weren't at?"

"Through Zetsu. Zetsu revealed all of his recordings from every battle allowing us to see what happened. There were also many battle reports from other villages and stories told"

"Can we go and visit his memorial?" Yuuka asked, "If you want to"

"Of course if you want to", Sakura said calmly taking a breath, "Just bring an umbrella. I just can't believe it hasn't stopped raining for all these years"

"I have an umbrella", Yuuka said, "Do you want one? If you don't have one already"

"I've gotten used to the rain dear", Sakura said smiling

The two left the office and began to walk down the pathways towards the Hokage monument. Yuuka looked around and noticed some of the places in the village that were in the story. The Hokage monument brought the memories back of what Sakura told her about Desidero and Kakashi. Sakura put her hand out stopping the young girl. She hadn't realized but right in front of her was a large stone statue of a ninja. It had letters written in the pedestal of the statue.

"A true friend and a true Hokage", Yuuka read silently, "I thought he wasn't the Hokage?"

"In everyone's hearts though he was", Sakura said calmly moving her hand across the lettering, "I really miss him, but I'm reaching the end in my life so soon I'll see him again"

"Hey don't say that you still have many good years left in you", Yuuka said smiling widely, "Maybe you can come over and have dinner with us!"

"I guess", Sakura said, "If your parent's let me"

"They will because my clan is known as the most generous clan in Konoha", Yuuka said smiling

**Sakura**

Yuuka and Sakura continued to be the best of friends for a very long time. Sakura would train the young girl for as long as she could. Yuuka became very well gifted in medical jutsu and other jutsu. Years continued to pass and pass, and Sakura continued to wait for the day.

Yuuka now twenty-eight walked up the stairs of Sakura's apartment and knocked on her door. There was no answer much to Yuuka's concern. Sakura was now about ninety-years old. Yuuka had a bad feeling and quickly created some hand signs and walked through the door without breaking it. She knocked on Sakura's bedroom door and called out and the woman didn't answer. She once again walked through the door and walked towards the bed.

"Baa-chan?" Yuuka asked shaking the old woman, "Baa-chan", Yuuka said tearing up a bit

Yuuka closed her eyes and allowed tears to fall freely as she hugged the woman she considered a grandma. Sakura Haruno age ninety had passed away. Yuuka wiped away her tears and looked down at her. She wasn't supposed to show emotion but it didn't matter. Yuuka decided it was best to quickly alert someone about her death so she could have a proper burial for a gifted shinobi. Yuuka silently left and quickly began to run to the current Hokage. The thing she thought about though was now that Sakura could see him again. That was the thing she was able to smile about.

**Sakura**

Sakura opened her eyes and looked around. She couldn't see anything at all. All of it was just pure whiteness. She rubbed her eyes, and looked around having a clearer view of everything. She was in a large field, flowers everywhere. To say it was a beautiful place would be an understatement. She looked down at herself and noticed she was about sixteen again. She suddenly felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

She turned to see the smile she forgotten and the blond hair that was as yellow as the sun. She felt tears stream down her face as she placed her head in his chest. Tear continued to stream down her face, and she felt unable to control them. She felt a soft hand rubbing her back. She looked up, and he wiped away her tears. She then closed her eyes as their lips met. They kissed passionately hoping it would never stop. She would never loose him again.

**How was that for an ending? Pretty short I know but still it was happier then last chapter. I hope this makes up for killing off Naruto. If anyone wants an alt ending, I'll be happy to do it. I just need reviews telling me I should, or I probably will just go on with my next story. Thank you for reading and look out for next story thanks! **


End file.
